The Guardian
by Lady of the Dark
Summary: Hermione met a mysterious friend over the summer holidays and the friend ends up going to school at Hogwarts. Strange things start to happen and suddenly students are being found dead. Is it because of Hermione's new friend?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**The Guardian **

**Prologue: The Beginning**

At the beginning of time vampires ruled the world, a dark and evil world. They would bring terror and panic to any town or city. Having mortals as slaves and using them for sport no one would ever dare to cross paths with a vampire, unless it was a death wish. But one day, a pack of werewolves began hunting in their feeding territories. Being territorial the vampires attacked and the werewolves were killed. After their deaths, the news traveled quickly to other werewolves and more came to revenge their deaths, and soon they were in war against each other.

The war went on for a thousand year and then something happened that no one intend to have happened. The prince of the vampires, Lucid, got badly wounded and was near death. He was rescued by a young wizard named Merlin. Merlin knew what Lucid was and how dangerous he could be, but he didn't care at the moment and healed him. From that day on and for the first time ever a vampire and a mortal became friends. They were best friends and for the payment for saving his life, Lucid created a blood bond. A blood bond that if a vampire ever gets rescued from a life threat situation by a mortal then their soul would be returned and they must served and protect that human until death. With the blood bond there became two types of vampires. There were the regulars that continued to terrorize people and the new group who calls themselves the Guardians.

Almost a hundred years went by and the war was still going on. The vampires were losing and they were in desperate need of help. The werewolves were attacking them in the day time when they are the most helpless, so they had no choice but to ask help from mortals. But no mortal would dare to help them and began aiding the werewolves. So Lucid went to the person that he trusted the most, Merlin, and began begging for help. Merlin couldn't make any promises, but told him to wait for one more night. When the next night came, Merlin came to Lucid and brought him a king called Arthur. The king agreed to help. So with the protection from King Arthur's knights the vampires where able to sleep in the day and fight in the night.

But on one hot summer day Arthur's knights were gone, and the werewolves attacked and killed most of the vampires. That night Lucid came to Merlin and asked what had happened to the knights. Merlin was shocked to have heard that the knights were gone and quickly went to Arthur. When Arthur was confronted, he just simply smiled at the wizard.

"You're such a foolish old man," said the king. "Your friendship to the monster is ridicules."

"What did you do?" asked Merlin.

"I did the right thing," said the king. "Those vampires are a plague to this world and should be destroyed."

"You gave them your word and they trusted you."

"Merlin how many years have us mortals been slaves to them?" Merlin didn't answer. "It's been going on since the beginning of time. Well no more." The king went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. "It's all here in black ink."

Merlin looked at the parchment; it was a contract: a contract made by the pack-leader, Gawain.

"You-you're with the werewolves. How could you help them?"

"It's well worth it. You see they destroy the vampires and leave us in peace," said Arthur. He grabbed the parchment and stuck it back in his desk.

"The werewolves are just as evil as the vampires. We could be slaves to them," said Merlin. "They could change us all to wolves."

Arthur didn't listen to his wizard and told him to leave his bed chambers. That night Merlin sat on his bed and began to think on what had just happened. He was furious at the king for what he did and Merlin knew that he would never forgive Arthur, and so the wizard packed his belongings and left Camelot. He found Lucid and the rest of the vampires in the mountains and stayed with them. After a few months went by the small clan of vampires agreed it was best to leave and find a new home, but Lucid, being a Guardian, stayed with Merlin and they began traveling across the world.

**-Five Years Later- **

In a small village in Wales, all the towns' men were armed with weapons and were standing outside from a small cottage screaming.

"We know you're in there!" yelled one of them.

"Come out you monster."

The wooden door slowly opened and a young boy about 16 stepped out and behind him was a tall, muscular, and handsome older man.

"People please leave us alone," said the boy.

"Get away from that monster Dante. He's killed two girls."

"That's impossible. He's my Guardian and he has blood promised me not to harm anyone in the village," said Dante.

"We don't care. He's a vampire, and their blood was taken from them."

The mob was moving closer, so Dante reached in his robes and pulled out his wand. He quickly did a Memory Charm and all of their memories were erased. Once the charm was completed he and his Guardian went back into the cottage.

"Xanatos, you are my Guardian and as your master please tell me, are there any other vampires here in the village?" asked Dante.

"No there's not. I'm the only one," Xanatos answered with a smile.

"I was afraid so," said Dante. He had gripped his wand tighter, but before he could cast a spell Xanatos grabbed him and pushed him to the wall.

"I must say, you're a very cleaver wizard," said Xanatos. "But you should know that wizard magic cannot stop me."

"Why did you kill those girls? You made a blood promise to me and a Guardian can never break a promise to their master," said Dante.

"Well let's just say I found a loophole and now I'm no longer your Guardian," said Xanatos. "So all your promises I made no longer exist and now that I'm not a Guardian I can do this."

Xanatos opened his mouth and Dante could see his teeth changing to a point and then Xanatos plunged his teeth into his neck. He began sucking his blood, and once he had his share of blood he'd tossed the body to the ground. Xanatos whipped all the blood off from his lips and began walking to the door. His hands were almost to the doorknob when the door opened and two men came through. They looked at Xanatos and then at the body.

"Xanatos what have you done?" asked the first man.

"I'm relinquishing my title of Guardian Lucid. Do you have a problem?"

"Yes I do. No Guardian can do any harm to the person they are guarding," said Lucid.

"Rules are meant to be broken," smiled Xanatos.

"With every broken rule there are always a punishment," said the second man.

Xanatos looked at the second man and sneered at him. "I am a vampire. No wizard magic can harm me Merlin."

"No but vampire magic can," said Lucid. "And so because of your crime you will be banished in a stone prison to endure a life time of loneliness until it's time to live up to your title as Guardian."

"A Guardian is only a Guardian until their mortal is dead or their blood line is spent. Dante is dead and without a living relative," smiled Xanatos.

"Oh you will see about that," said Lucid. He then snapped his fingers and two vampires walked in and took Xanatos away.

"Lucid what are we going to do with the body?" asked Merlin. He went over to it; he then bent down and touched it. "Oh my God he turned him. He turned him into a vampire. I wonder if he knows."

"Oh he knows,.a vampire always knows when a mortal is no longer a mortal," said Lucid. "But what he doesn't know is that he is still his Guardian. Even though Dante is no longer a mortal, the blood bond between them cannot break. Dante can still control Xanatos.

**-Present Time- **

It was July and the hot sun was setting. Hermione Granger sat in front of her house trying to cool off.

"I am so bored," she said to herself, "and I won't be going over to the Burrow till next month."

She got off from the ground and sigh. She then went over to the front door and yelled," Mum, Dad I'm going on a walk."

Then she headed off. She walked about a block and stopped when she reached a park. She went over to the swings and sat down. She swag there for a moment, but stopped when she heard a voice. She looked around and saw no one. She continued on the swing for a moment longer until she heard a voice shouted," **_Ventosus_****!" A big gust of wind came over to her and blown her right off of the swing. After she cought her breath, she quickly reached for her pocket hoping to find her wand, but to her dismay was not there. **

**"Damn it. I can't believe I didn't bring my wand," she said to herself.**

**Not knowing the danger around her, she quickly got up and began running home. She was almost out of the park, when her foot caught onto something and she fell.**

**"Help me," came a voice.**

**She looked towards her feet and saw a teenage boy laying on the ground. He appeared hurt.**

"Are you alright?" she asked. She slowly went to him and that's when she notice that his right foot was in some type of animal's trap

"Help me please," he cried again. He looked around franticly as if someone was about to attack him.

She kneeled down and began studying the trap. She notice that it was made out of pure silver.

"How do I get it to release your foot?" she asked.

"I don't know and besides you're a witch. Why don't you use magic to open it?"

"First off I can't do magic over the holiday, and second I left my wand at home."

She looked around and saw a thick branch near by and so she grabbed it. She stuck the branch by the guys leg and began trying to open the trap.

"Can you hurry up please," said the guy. He kept looked over his shoulder as if to see someone.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," said Hermione. She got the branched into the trap and began slowly opening it and when it was opened wide enough, the guy pulled his foot out.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione. She looked at his foot and his ankle was bleeding. "Your ankle looks really bad. I should take you to the hospital."

"No. No hospital. I can't go there."

"You have to go. You are losing blood and you will need stitches."

"I'll go any where but the hospital."

"Do you have a place to go?"

"No. I'm visiting from Wales."

"Then I'll take you to my house."

Swing one arm over her shoulder, they slowly began to walk.

"Thank you. You know a lot of wizards wouldn't do what you have just done," he said.

"What do you mean and how do you know that I'm a witch?"

"I mean now that you are in a war with Voldemort not that many wizards can be trusted."

"So you're a wizard. Do you have a name?"

"You can call me Donny."

"Well Donny I'm Hermione and my house is coming up and I'm sure my parents will let you stay till your leg gets properly healed."

"Thank you again. I'm in your debt."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Oh but I do owe you something," he whispered.

They reached the house and Hermione opened the door and they slowly walked in.

"Mum, Dad I'm home and I need your help."

She walked him to the couch and then her parents came in.

"Oh my God what happened?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I'd found him at the park. He's bleeding and needs our help."

"Honey, go get some towels and hot water," said Mrs. Granger. She went over to Donny and took a look at his ankle. "And get a needle and thread. Oh Hermione, why didn't you take him to the hospital?"

"No hospital," said Donny again.

"Okay then. I'll try my best to heal you."

"You're a Muggle. How are you going to heal me?"

"Well first I'm going to clean your ankle from infections and then try to stitch it up. Then your body will heal itself."

"That will take too much time. Your daughter is a witch. Go and tell her that she just needs the Cordeu plant," said Donny.

Hermione walks in with everything that her mother had asked for.

"Hermione, sweetie this young man wants you to heal him with the Cordeu plant," said her mother.

Hermione looked at him," I'm sorry but I don't have that. I don't have that many supplies in my Hogwarts trunk. I'm sorry."

There was a bit a disappointment in Donny's eyes as Mrs. Granger began cleaning his wound. When his leg was stitched up, Hermione brought to him some blankets and a pillow.

"Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"Good night and Thanks again."

Hermione turned the lights off and everyone went to bed.

**

* * *

**

**Return to Top**


	2. A Weasley Camping Trip

**The Guardian **

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter**

**Chapter I: A Weasley Camping Trip**

The summer holidays were almost spent for Harry and his friends. It was coming of their sixth year at Hogwarts. At the Burrow, where they were staying and plus the home of the Weasleys, the three best friends sat outside to relaxed.

"This is the life," said Ron. "Sitting back and not worrying one damn thing."

"Well you should start worrying. School is soon to start and we will soon be back doing homework," said Hermione.

"Hermione you can really bring down a happy moment," said Ron.

"Well," said Harry, "We have a whole week till that all happens so let's just enjoy the peace and . . ."

"Ron, Harry, Hermione lunch is ready," came Mrs. Weasley's voice. "You better hurry or it will get cold."

"Alright food I'm hungry," said Ron.

They got up from where they were sitting and slowly walk back to the house. Inside the table was set of all kinds of good food. They took their seats and began to eat.

"Ginny sweet heart, come down from your room and eat," said Mrs. Weasley.

They all heard a faint answer of "I will."

"Oh Mum this food is great as always," said Ron.

"Thanks dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Are you guys ready for the camping trip? Your father will be home soon and you know that he doesn't like to wait."

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I made sure that they had everything packed," said Hermione.

"Good. Oh I almost forgot a letter came for you."

"A letter for me?" asked Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and handed the letter to her. Hermione looked at the envelope and hurried in opening it.

"Whose it from?" asked Harry.

"It's from Donny," said Hermione.

"Who's the heck is he?" asked Ron. He began trying to remember anyone from Hogwarts with that name

"He's my . . . my- he's my boyfriend," said Hermione and her face turned red. "I met him before I came over here."

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Ron. He spit out the juice that he was drinking and his eyes went all big.

"So how did you meet him?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"It was very weird. It all started when I took a walk in a park by my house. I heard someone calling for help. I found Donny and he had his foot caught in an animals' trap. I manage to free him but his foot was badly cut. He refused to go to the hospital and he didn't have a place to go, so I brought him over to my house. From then on we'd spent like every day together." She looked down at the letter and smiled. "Ahhh he's missing me and wants to see me before I go to school."

"Hermione do you really trust this guy? I mean you've only known him for what a month?" said Ron.

"I do trust him. We have so much in common and plus he's a wizard. I have never met a wizard in my neighborhood. I can finally talk to someone at home."

"Why don't you meet him at Diagon Alley?" suggest Mrs. Weasley. "You both can get your school supplies together."

"Oh Donny doesn't go to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

At that moment Fred and George came into the room and sat down; then began grabbing some food.

"Did we hear right that our Hermione has a boyfriend?" asked George.

"And he's not a Hogwarts student. Man Hermione, you really like older men don't you, or is he younger," teases Fred.

"Ha ha ha. No, what I meant was that he's privately being taught. He's 16 too," said Hermione. "But I will still ask him to meet me there so you can all meet him." She got up and Mrs. Weasley handed her some pieces of parchment and a quill with a bottle of ink. Hermione had barley written a paragraph down when Mr. Weasley came home.

"Hello Weasleys," he said and then gave Molly a kiss. He went over to the table and sat down. "Is everyone ready for our camping trip?"

"We're ready," said the twins.

"So are we," said Ron as he pointed to Harry and Hermione.

"That's great. Just give me a moment to change into some more comfortable clothes and we will be off."

He went upstairs to change and in a couple of minutes he came back down followed by Ginny. Hermione had finished the letter and Harry let her used Hedwig, his owl, to send it.

"Now I want you to have fun but to be careful," said Mrs. Weasley. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

"Don't worry dear, we will be back in 2 days," said Mr. Weasley. He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a compass. "Okay everyone it's time to go." They all put a finger on the compass and the portkey sent them to their campsite. When they arrived, they saw that their tents were all set up.

"Okay campers I've decided that to fully enjoy this trip we should do this the Muggle way," said Mr. Weasley. "So let's gather some wood for a fire, collect some water and some food to eat."

"Dad we're wizards. It's unnatural to go Muggle," complained Fred.

"Come on. It will be fun," said Mr. Weasley. "Girls go and get the wood. Boys follow me. There's a lake not too far from here and I hear that this is a great time to go fishing."

"But do you even know how to work a fishing pole?" asked George.

"Not a clue but come on," said Mr. Weasley. The boys all followed him and the girls headed off in the woods.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny was deep inside of the forest and they both had an armful of wood.

"So Hermione I hear you've got yourself a boyfriend," said Ginny. "Do tell. What is he like?"

"Oh Ginny he's nothing like anyone I've ever met. He's brave. very caring and very smart. He knows more about Ancient History than me and is a fantastic potion master. He's perfect," said Hermione.

"I can't wait to meet him," said Ginny.

They gathered more wood, but Hermione stopped when she heard a twig snap.

"Ginny did you hear that?" asked Hermione.

"Hear what?" she asked.

Another twig snapped.

"That?"

Ginny nodded and continued gathering more wood. "It's probable the guys trying to spook us."

"But they are with your father by the lake," said Hermione. She turned around and out from the corner of her eye she saw someone moving from behind a tree.

"Ginny someone is watching us. Let's slowly make it back to the campsite," said Hermione.

"Are you sure? I mean you might have seen a deer or something."

"Ginny I know that it wasn't a deer. Trust me."

"Okay."

They began to walk back, but when they heard another twig snap and some foot steps coming towards them, they dropped their wood and ran back to the camp. When they got back, they collapse from exhaustion.

"I'm not going back in there," said Ginny.

"Come on. I will feel much safer if Harry and Ron were here," said Hermione.

They slowly got up but fell back down when they saw Ron and Harry walking back from the lake.

"What happened to you two?" asked Ron.

"From the looks of it you ran away from a bear," said Harry.

"Someone was in the woods watching us," said Ginny.

"There's no one here but us," assured Ron. " You must have been your imagination."

"No it wasn't. I briefly saw someone," said Hermione.

"Hermione there's no one here but us," said Ron. "You can't possible have seen someone."

"But I have!"

The tension between them were growing and Harry and Ginny could see and so Ginny quickly changed the subject

"So how did the fishing go?"

Ron turned towards his sister and the anger in him subsided. "Oh it was great until Dad sprain his ankle and tore his back out."

"Is he all right?" said Ginny.

"Oh he's fine. Fred and George conjured a stretcher and should be here," said Harry.

Just as he said that the twins were in sight and behind them was Mr. Weasley.

"I'm sorry to end the day so quickly," he said. "I had no idea how hard it is to be a Muggle."

"That's okay," said Fred. "Come on let's go home."

"Home? Oh no. I promise you a camping trip and a camping trip you will get," said Mr. Weasley. "So let's get that fire going and cook the fish that we caught." He held up the fish. There was enough for everyone to have one. The twins soon sat their father down and he began looking for the wood.

"So where's the wood?" He asked.

"Oh," said Ginny. "We dropped everything when we were running."

"From what?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"They thought they saw someone," answered Ron.

"Nonsense, no one should be here. Muggles aren't aware of this place and only a few wizards know that this place even exists," said Mr. Weasley. "So why don't you all go and get wood while I stay and tend to my leg and back."

"Right-o," said Fred. "Maybe we can find even your mystery person huh Hermione."

"Yeah and maybe that person can fix us our dinner," teased George.

"Shut up you two," she said and they headed off to the woods.

* * *

"So where did you see the person?" asked Ron. They began looking around, but all they saw were the trees.

"I don't remember. Everything happened too quickly," said Hermione. "All I know is that he was behind a tree."

"Well that narrows it down to about over 200 trees," said Fred.

"Why don't we just forget about it. I'm very hungry and the sooner we get back to the camp site the faster we get feed," said George.

"He's right," said Hermione. "Let's just drop the mystery man."

When they were done collecting the wood, they quickly headed back to camp. As the campsite was nearing, they saw smoke and a delicious aroma was filling the air.

"Dad must have built a fire, and from the smell of it our fish must be done cooking," said George.

When they got to camp, they stack the wood in a pile and they all sat around the fire, but someone was missing.

"Where's Dad?" asked Ginny.

"I'm in here." A voice was coming from a tent and Mr. Weasley came out holding a cane.

"Ah I see you made a fire. Good. Let's get those fish cooking," said Mr. Weasley, but when he got to the kids he saw that the fish were cooking. "Well I guess you guys are a step ahead of me."

"But Dad we didn't do all this," said Fred.

"We thought you did," said George.

"Well it wasn't I. I was in my tent the whole time," he answered.

"Then how can you explain all of this?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe you are right, Hermione. Maybe there is someone else here. I only wish who and would like to thank that person for what he or she has done for us," said Mr. Weasley. "Come on let's eat before our fish burns."

So he took a seat next to Ginny and they all began to eat. Once they were through eating the sun was just setting and Fred and George thought that it would be good to tell some ghost stories. So they told the scariest one that they knew. It was about these kids that were out in the woods where a mad man was, and one by one the kids were getting taken and no one would ever see them again. When they were done with the story, Mr. Weasley told them to go to bed.

"We're going to have an early start and I don't want anyone complaining of lack of rest," he said. "Good night everyone."

"Night."

Mr. Weasley had a tent of his own. Harry and Ron shared one, and the twins were together, and the girls bunk in one tent.

"Good night," Hermione said.

"Good night," said Ginny.

Hermione turned the light off and lay down in her sleeping bag. She was about to close eyes when suddenly she saw a shadow going past the tent. She quickly sat up and said, "Ron, Harry are you out there?"

There was no answer, so she began to lie back down but the shadow passed by again. She didn't want to disturb Ginny, so she grabbed her wand and quietly went outside. There was no one in sight. Thinking that it was just her imagination, she began to head back to her tent. She was almost in the tent when she heard a twig snap. She turned around quickly and pointed her wand towards the direction where the noise had come from.

"Who's there?" she asked. "Come out right now." Again there were no answer, but the bushes and the grass kept moving. "I'm warning you. I will strike." She slowly began to walk forward. "Show yourself." She heard some more noises and then she saw a rabbit. "So you're the one causing all the noise?" She lowered her wand and was relieved that no one was out to get her. Taking in some deep breaths her heart slowly stopped beating so fast, but then a hand fell onto her right shoulder and she let out a high pitch scream.

"Hermione settle down. It's just me."

Hermione turned around and saw Ron.

"Oh Ron," cried Hermione. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry that I scared you, but what are you doing out here alone?"

After she calmed down she answered, "I saw someone's shadow creeping around mine and Ginny's tent. I came out to see who it was."

"Did you find anyone?"

"It turned out to be a rabbit."

"Come one let me walk you to your tent." He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and began to walk back to her tent.

"So what are you doing out here?" ask Hermione.

"I heard you talking and I wanted to check to see if you were alright," he answered.

"Well thanks for caring."

They got to her tent and before leaving she hugged him and then went to bed.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early, but Mr. Weasley's plan was delay due some heavy rain and a hard wind storm, so everyone was stuck in their tent.

"Come one Dad let's just go home," said Fred.

"Camping is fun but not when it's raining," said George.

Harry and Ron came running in. They were drench from head to toe.

"It's really bad out," said Ron. "The wind almost blew our tent away."

"How are the girls?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"They're fine."

"Well I guess you guys are right. With this bad weather we can't do what I was planning on doing. Let's start taking the tents down and let's go home."

Once everything was all pack Mr. Weasley took out the compass portkey and they went home. When they arrived home, Mrs. Weasley rushed over to greet them.

"Welcome home." She took one look at her husband and her face filled with worry. "Honey what happen to your leg?"

"I sprang it while I was fishing. Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Well I'm glad that it isn't too serious." She gave him a kiss and then looked at the children. "Kids what are you doing dripping water on my floor. Go up stairs and change at once."

They grabbed their stuff and went upstairs. Once they were in dry clothes they went back down downstairs where Mrs. Weasley gave them all a hot mug of butterbeer.

"Thanks Mum. I this cup is hitting the spot," said Ron.

"You're welcome son. Oh Hermione another letter came for you." She handed it to her and she quickly opened it and read it.

"It's from Donny again. He's agreed to meet me in Diagon Alley."

"That's great," said Ginny. "I can't wait to meet him."

Hermione went off to write him another letter telling him when and where to meet.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter II: Diagon Alley **

The August month was ending and soon it would be time to head back to Hogwarts. After the camping trip, Mr. Weasley decided that it would be safer for everyone to camp out in their own back yard and so they did. On August 31st Mrs. Weasley had woken them up early so they could get an early start at Diagon Alley.

"I can't wait to get to Diagon Alley and see Donny again," said Hermione She grabbed some food and began eating.

Ron just scoffs at what she just said and quietly ate.

"Oh and before we leave I believe he sent you another letter," said Mrs. Weasley and she handed the letter to her.

She opened and quickly began reading it.

"What does he say?" asked Ginny.

"He says that instead of meeting him at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor that we had planned to; he's changing it to the Leaky Cauldron and he has a wonderful surprise for me. I wonder what that could be?" said Hermione.

They finish up their breakfast and began to get ready for their trip.

"What books do you need this year?" asked Ginny to Hermione.

"Well." She looks at her lists of supplies. "Looks like I'll need a new book for Mythology and an upgrade to my Transfiguration, charms, and potions books."

When everyone was done getting ready, they all gathered around the fireplace and one by one they floo to Diagon Alley. Once everyone was there Mrs. Weasley looked at them.

"Okay children go do your shopping, but remember to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30 for lunch," she told them and went off to do her own shopping.

"Come on let's go and get our books for the new year," said Harry.

"Sounds great but I will meet you guys there," said Hermione. "I'm going to go see Donny."

"Okay."

She left them and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. When she got inside, she saw Tom, the bartender, clearing a table off and so she decided to go up to him.

"Hi Tom," she said.

He turned around and saw her. "Hi Miss. Granger are you picking up your school supplies?"

"Yes I am," she replied. "And uhm . . . I'm also looking for someone. I don't know if he is staying here, but his name is Donny Galahad."

"Yes he's staying here. A very fine gentleman he is, but there was something he wanted me to tell you. Oh yes I remember now, he wanted me to tell you to meet him at 11:30 am today," said Tom.

"Why?"

"Well you see he left here two nights ago and I got an owl from him last night saying if he didn't return in the morning to tell you that he will be here until later."

"Okay then I'll be back," said Hermione and she left. She then headed off to Flourish and Blotts hoping that Harry, Ron and Ginny were still there. When she got there, she saw that they were just standing around the front counter.

"Hey Hermione, where's Donny?" ask Ginny.

"He wasn't there, but he will be back later. So why are you standing around here? Are you done getting your books?"

"No the owner is having a problem with some flying books and haven't had the time to help us locate our Mythology book," said Harry.

"This looks like it could take some time. I'll hurry and get my books," said Hermione and she quickly left. When she got back to them, the owner was just ringing in their books. After they paid their books, they went back outside and began roaming the streets.

"Okay where to next?" ask Ron.

"I really need to restock my potion supplies. Donny is complaining that I don't have enough and from our supply list it looks like we will need new ones," said Hermione.

"Really new potion ingredients?" asked Ron. He took out his list and began looking at it.

"Don't you read your supply list?" ask Hermione with a stern voice.

"No that's why I have you," smiled Ron and then shoving his list back into his robe.

"Erah come on," said Hermione and she began heading off to Apothecary

They spent a lot of time in Apothecary, the potion store; they had a lot off choices from silver Unicorn horns for 21 Galleons apiece to barrels of slimy stuff jars of herbs, roots and powders, along with feathers, fangs and claws.12:00 was soon nearing and they were still in the store looking. It seemed that they couldn't find any extract of troll boggie. Hermione didn't really help in the search when she constantly kept glancing at her watch.

"I can't stay here any longer. It's almost noon and I have to get to the Leaky Cauldron." She handed all of her ingredients to Ron and Harry and then gave them the money. "There should be enough money for everything, if not I will pay you back."

"You know that Donny will still be there after 11:30," said Ron in a stern voice.

"Ron I miss him and I haven't seen him in a month, and I'm going to see him now," said Hermione.

"But . . . I mean do you have everything you want?" asked Harry.

"From the looks of it yes. Thanks for doing this for me." She waved them good bye and quickly left. When she got there and went in, she saw Donny at the counter talking to Tom while drinking a red drink.

"Hi Donny," smiled Hermione as she was walking towards him.

A very handsome guy with dark brown hair and wearing a black cloak turned towards her.

"Hermione I'm glad you've made it," said Donny.

She sat her bags down and took a seat next to him.

"Are you thirsty? I can get you a drink."

"Uh . . . well it is very hot outside. I guess something cold would be good," she said. She looked at Tom and he nodded.

"I know a drink you will like."

He began mixing some fruits together in a mini igloo and when the drink was all mix; he poured it into a tall thin glass. Hermione then took a sip.

"My God this is good. It's like I'm in paradise" She took another sip. "Thank you Tom." She then looked back towards Donny and saw his drink. "What are you drinking?"

"Oh a Bloody Mary but without the alcohol," he answered.

"I didn't know you drink tomato juice," said Hermione.

She took another sip from her drink and she notice there was an awkward silence and Tom and Donny where exchanging looks.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing and yes I love drinking tomato juice. I find it very . . . refreshing and full of . . . uh . . . vitamins," said Donny.

"I've never tried tomato juice and I love eating tomatoes in the summer. Do you mind if I take a sip?" She began reaching for his drink but he quickly pulled it away but in the process having some of it spilled out.

"NO! . . . I-I mean I'm recovering from being sick and I don't want you to get it," he answered.

"Okay," she said and then quickly changed the subject. "So in your letter you told me that you have a surprise for me. What is it?"

"Well since you'll be going back to Hogwarts . . . well . . . I figured that . . . you know that relationships don't really work out over long distances. What I'm saying is that . . . I'm going to Hogwarts too. I love my teacher but I need-want to change."

"Donny that's great. Oh I hope we get to be in the same house," said Hermione.

"Well yesterday I went over to Hogwarts and talked to the headmaster. He gave me my supply list and then he sorted me."

"So what house are you in?"

"You can't believe it but I'm in Gryffindor!"

Hermione screamed and then jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so happy. We should celebrate. Come on lets go get your books and supplies and then I will treat you to ice cream," said Hermione.

"R-right now in the hot . . . s-sun?" he stuttered to asked

"Yeah what's wrong with that? Oh you can also meet my friends."

"Hermione I would love to, but I was up all night last night and I'm tired. How about we celebrate on our way to Hogwarts?"

"Okay that will be fine." She finished her drink and stood up. "Well I'll leave you now so you can get some rest. See you on the train."

She kissed him goodbye and left. Donny watched her as she left and then paid for their drinks.

"Thanks Tom for the drinks. You have the best Bloody Marry that I ever had."

"I try to get the best quality of drinks for all of my costumers," he said and then he leaned forward. "You haven't told your girl, or have you?"

Donny shook his head. "I will though when the time is right." He thanks Tom again for the drinks and went up stairs to his room.

* * *

Hermione was heading back to Apothecary to meet up with Harry, Ron and Ginny, but she ran into them and into Mrs. Weasley half way.

"Hey you guys." She looked down and saw her bag of her potion ingredients. "Thanks again for getting them for me." She grabbed the bag and made sure none of the bottles were crack."

"Don't worry they wrapped them up good," said Harry.

"So where's Donny?" Ginny asked again. She looked around Hermione but she saw no one.

"He needed to rest, but you will see him on the train," said Hermione.

"He's coming to Hogwarts!" yelled Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah I'll tell you all about it at lunch," said Hermione and they walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they arrived, they sat at a long table and were served stew with sourdough bread. All during the meal Hermione and Ginny were sitting together and talking about Donny, and Ron was about to fall asleep from boredom when he notice something red on Hermione's shirt.

"Hermione are you bleeding?" he asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

He pointed to the spot.

"Oh that's not blood its tomato juice. Donny must have split some on me trying to keep me from drinking it."

"Well it sure looks like blood." said Ron. He then turned to Harry. "Let's go to the joke shop. I would rather spend my time with the twins than with them talking about Donny." They got up and left.

"So where is he?" asked Ginny.

"He's upstairs sleeping," answered Hermione. "He looked worn out when I saw him. In fact he's not much of a morning's person."

"So are you sure he'll be on the train tomorrow. I mean I really want to meet him but so far only you have seen him. I really hope he's as great as you describe him as," said Ginny, "because if he is you might want to watch yourself someone might take him from you."

"Yes he will be on the train and no girl at Hogwarts will steal him. He and I have a special bond that can't be broken," said Hermione.

They finished eating their stew and then before they headed back the Burrow they went to visit Fred and George.


	4. Donny

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter enjoy. -Lady**

**Chapter III: Donny **

**September 1st **

The sun was already up and the birds where singing their morning song. Molly Weasley was comfortable in her warm bed that she didn't want to get up. She rolled over to one side and her eyes took a glimpse of the time. She looked hard at it and then quickly got up.

"Arthur wake up!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

He sat up and looked at her.

"What is it honey?"

"Get up. We've over slept and we have only an hour to get the kids to the train station."

He ran out of bed and began to change his clothes. Mrs. Weasley stuck on a bathrobe and began waking the kids up. After telling them to get ready she quickly went to the kitchen and began fixing up some sandwiches. In ten minutes everyone was downstairs and was ready to go.

"Come on kids. Let's get into the car," said Mr. Weasley. He then magically moved their trunks to the car that the Ministry gave him and lock them up in the trunk. Before they left the house, Mrs. Weasley handed them a sack of sandwiches and then they all ran out and into the car. As they left the house Mrs. Weasley waved good bye.

"Oh I can't believe we over slept," said Hermione. "I hope we make it there on time."

"We will don't worry," said Mr. Weasley. "Just sit back and relax."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Ron and he lend against the window and closed his eyes.

"Hey Donny is going to be on the train?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yep and I can't wait to see him again," she said.

"Oh please stop talking about him," said Ron. "All throughout the summer I've heard was Donny, so please make this trip a Donny free zone."

"Oh alright," said Hermione.

On their way to King Cross Station they got stuck in the morning traffic but Mr. Weasley used some magic in getting them out and they manage to get there on time. Mr. Weasley quickly parked the car and helped them unload their trunks from the car. He gave them a hug and a kiss and then they left to catch the train.

"Goodbye kids," said Mr. Weasley as he waved good bye to them. "Behave and have a good school year."

"When have we ever behaved," said Ron to Harry.

They quickly went through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They stuck their trunks to be stored and went to find a compartment. They found an empty one close to the back.

"So Hermione when will we be meeting your Donny?" ask Ginny.

"This is a Donny free zone," said Ron.

Ginny and Hermione looked at him and told him to shut up.

"He said on the train. I wonder if he has already boarded?" wondered Hermione.

The train whistle blew and the train began its journey to Hogwarts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A couple of hours went by and Luna and Neville came in and joined them. Hermione asked them if they seen anyone that was a new 6th year but they replied no. The lady with the trolley of candy soon came by and Harry, Ron, and Neville bought a lot of chocolate frogs, acid pops and pumpkin pastes. As the time pasted by Ron and Hermione had to leave to attend to a prefect meeting and so Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Neville stayed in the compartment.

An hour went by and Ron and Hermione returned. When they came back they notice that Ginny and Luna were no longer there.

"Where did Ginny and Luna went to?" asked Hermione.

"They went for a walk," said Neville.

"So how was the meeting?" asked Harry.

"Boring as usual," said Ron. He closed the compartment door and took a seat next to Hermione. "What did you think Hermione?"

"I thought it was interesting." She was looking out the window and then she sigh.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"When coming back from the meeting, I looked in all the compartments and I couldn't find him. I think he might have missed the train."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Neville

"A guy name Donny," answered Hermione.

"He might be in a place where you didn't look in," suggest Harry.

Hermione smiled at him and then picked up a book and began reading it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The day was getting late and the sun was passing behind the mountains. Hermione was almost done reading her book and Ron, Harry and Neville were having a conversation about the candies they were eating, but suddenly they stopped. They had notice that the train was slowing down. Hermione sat her book down and looked out the window.

"Why are we slowing? We're not there yet," she said.

"Maybe we're picking up someone," suggested Harry.

"Don't say that," said Neville. "The last time that had happened we had the train full of Dementors."

"Well they didn't discus this in the prefects meeting," said Ron. "Maybe something is on the track and they have to move it."

The train got slower and slower and soon it stopped, at a train station!

"Looks like we are picking someone up," said Harry. "I wonder who."

The train stayed at the station for only a minute and began its course to Hogwarts.

"Well that was a quick pick-up," said Neville. "Should we go and find who it was that boarded?"

"Well as prefects we should," said Hermione to Ron. "It is our duty after all to keep everyone safe." She got up and went to the door. "Ron aren't you coming?"

He looked up at her with a mouth full of candy and manages to say, "No. I'll just stay here."

Hermione gave him a look of disappointment and left. Five seconds later they heard her scream. The guys quickly jolted out of the door and saw Hermione and a guy, who was grabbed her. Ron quickly ran up to them and pointed his wand at him.

"Get your filthy hands off of her," he said.

Hermione and the guy looked at the wand and Hermione quickly stood in front of it.

"Ron put down your wand. It's okay I know him."

He lowered his wand but kept his eyes on that guy.

"What happened? You gave us all a fright when you screamed," said Harry.

"Well I'm sorry. It was because of him. Everyone this is Donny. He was the one that just boarded the train," said Hermione.

"Hi everyone sorry that I worried you," said Donny.

Ron was still in front of him with a stern face.

"Come on let's get back to the compartment and I will introduce everyone," said Hermione and they headed back to their compartment.

Hermione took her seat by the window and Donny took the next seat and then Harry sat next to him. Ron and Neville sat across from them.

"So Donny let me introduce you to everyone. This is Harry."

"Nice to meet you," said Donny and he shook his hand.

"Over there is Ron."

"Oh I've heard a lot about you. Hermione can't stop talking about you, but I must say it's good to have finally meet you," said Donny and he extend his hand.

"Like wise," said Ron and he reached out to shake his hand, but when he took his hand, a cold sinister feeling ran through Ron's body, and he quickly let go from Donny. Ron then look at his hand and then at Donny. Donny looked at Ron as well in almost a shock and a confuse way.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"No-no I'm fine," said Ron and he then stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Okay then and finally there's Neville," said Hermione.

When Neville shook Donny's hand, the same cold feeling ran through his body and he too quickly let go of his hand.

"Uh--uh excuse me but I think I'll go and find Dean and Seamus," said Neville in a nervous tone and he quickly left.

"I wonder what got him all spooked?" asked Hermione. She soon brushed it off and looked at Donny. "So why didn't you catch the train at Kings Cross?"

"Oh I over slept. My teacher forgot to wake me up, but luckily he knew that the train would be passing by another station. So I quickly flew over here while my teacher owled the conductor to stop and pick me up," said Donny.

"Why would your teacher wake you up?" asked Harry.

"It is because I live with him. He took me in when my parents died many years ago," said Donny.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Harry. "So you like to fly?"

"I love to fly."

"What broom do you fly?"

"A Nimbus 2000."

"That's a very good broom. Well if you are really good on a broom you should try out for the Quidditch team," said Harry.

"I probably won't. I really don't know that much about it," said Donny.

"Ron and I can teach you," said Harry. "Isn't that right?" He looked at Ron and his eyebrows were down and he was just staring hard at Donny.

"What ever," he answered and then he looked out the window.

Donny ignored Ron's rudeness and continued to talk to Harry and Hermione.

"Well I'll let you know about Qudditch. Right now all I can think about is going to school. It fells strange though going to a school full of wizards," he said.

"Why is it strange?" asked Harry.

"Well when I first met my teacher, he and his friend would teach not just wizards, but other creatures as well. I've never been to an all wizard school before," answered Donny.

"Well you will like Hogwarts," said Hermione.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The train stops at Hogsmeade Station and the students go off and quickly went to find a carriage.

"Let's hurry or we won't be able to share a carriage," said Hermione.

They ran over to the carriages and then spotted Ginny and Luna. They were saving one for them. Once they all got in, the carriage began to move.

"Thanks you for holding this carriage," said Harry.

"No problem," said Ginny and then she looked at Donny. "Who are you?"

"Ginny, Luna I want you to met Donny," said Hermione. "Donny, Ginny is Ron's sister."

Ginny was so excited that she was smiling and quickly extend her hand. But Donny kept his hands to himself and just slightly bowed his head. "It's nice meeting you."

Ginny giggled and Luna bowed back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they all headed towards the Great Hall, and along the way they ran into some of their Gryffindor roommates.

"Hey Harry. Hi Ron," said Seamus. "Who's the new guy?"

"His name is Donny. He'll be joining us as a new 6th year Gryffindor," answered Harry.

"Well it's nice to meet you Donny and welcome to Gryffindor," said Seamus as he shook Donny's hand.

"So where are you from?" Dean came up right next to Donny and Seamus.

"I was born in a small town in Wales. Now I live outside of London."

Just then Dean and Seamus got pushed aside and Lavender came up and wrapped an arm over him.

"Hi there," she said.

"Hi. I'm Donny."

"Lavender Brown. If you ever need anything, anything at all just ask." She gave him a seductive smile.

"Back off Lavender he's mine," said Hermione. She went right up between then and butt bumped her away.

They soon entered the Great Hall and took a seat and waited for the feast. After the first years were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave some quick announcements. Right before he ended he introduced Donny. He sat down and the feast begins. The Gryffindors welcomed Donny with open arms, well all but Ron and Neville. They sat quietly together looking at Donny.

When the feast was over, they headed towards their Common Room. The guys were up in their rooms talking with Donny; as for Neville sat quietly on his bed with the bed sheets covering him. Close to 10:00 p.m. Ron enters from just coming from a prefect's meeting.

"Ah I'm beat," he said.

"I thought you would never come back," said Harry. "So what are you guys planning this year?"

Ron went over to his trunk to find is night clothes.

"I can't tell you much, but I should advise you all to get a Halloween costume on the Hogesmeade trip."

All the guys looked at each other wondering what could they possibly need costumes for. Ron soon changed out of his robes and got into bed.

"Well I'm going to bed. If you are all staying up please keep your voices down," said Ron. He lay down and went to bed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was way past midnight and everyone was in bed fast asleep. Ron was turning back and forth and then suddenly he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw everyone was in bed and began to lie back down. He was about to go back to sleep when he just remembered that Donny's bed was empty. He got up and went over to his bed. The bed was neatly made.

_"Where could he be?"_ asked Ron.

He then turned back to his own bed when suddenly he thought he heard some noises outside the door. He slowly creeps to the door and as he was nearing it he could see a shadow of someone. When he opened it; though, there was no one. Then he decided that maybe that person was down in the Common Room, so he went down to check it out. When he reached the Common Room, no one was there; though, a window was opened. He went over to it and looked out. After about a minute later he closed it and went back to bed.


	5. A New Year at Hogwarts

**A/N: Hello okay here's the 411: this story isn't following HBP so Snape is still Potions teacher so don't give me a review telling me that Snape shouldn't teach that subject. Also I have my own class called Mythology which is being taugh by Emmett Brown, which was a character in my Back to the Future stories. Well I hope you enjoy the story, and I forgot to thank ****Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, and Fire Lizard Owner for reviewing. Thank you!!**

**-Lady**

**Chapter IV: A New Year at Hogwarts**

After from a restless night Ron awoke from having a bad dream. He got up and had notice that everyone had gotten up and went down to have breakfast. He slipped on his slippers and grabbed his school robes, and before he left to take a shower he noticed something with Donny's bed. The bed was slept in, but all around it was dried dirt.

"He must had went outside last night," said Ron.

After taking a shower and getting dressed he went down to the Great Hall. When he entered the Great Hall, he saw Harry, Hermione, and Donny sitting together. He didn't want to sit with them, so he found a seat that was further down the table. He piled his breakfast on his plate and quietly ate, but at times he would look over at Hermione and the others.

"You know I still can't believe that you are here. I'm just waiting for someone to pinch me," said Hermione to Donny.

"Well you better start believing honey," said Donny. He then kissed her on her cheek and then pulled some leather gloves out of his bag.

"What are the gloves for?" asked Harry.

"Oh . . . well you see I have very sensitive skin . . . on my hands and the gloves protect them," answered Donny and then he stuck them on.

Very soon after that Professor McGonagall came up to them and handed them their schedule.

Hermione was done looking at her classes and so she took a glance at Donny's.

"Oh my God we have the same classes together," she cried. "Aren't we lucky or what."

While they talk about their classes, Harry had notice Ron and that he was by himself and so he decided to go and see him.

"Hi Ron."

Ron looked up. "Hi Harry."

"What are you doing alone? Come join us."

"I rather not," answered Ron. He looked over at Hermione and Donny and then looked back at his plate.

"It's Donny isn't it? You're jealous of him."

"No it's not that. I don't trust him that's all. I mean didn't you feel something evil about him when you shook his hand?" asked Ron.

"No."

"Well I did and I think Donny isn't who we all think he is," said Ron. He put down his fork and got up. "I'll see you in class." And he left. He walked past by Hermione and Donny without looking at them.

"Hey Ron want to eat breakfast with us?" asked Hermione.

He didn't reply and continued to walk out the Great Hall. Harry moved back over to them and sighed.

"What's wrong with Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Oh nothing. He'll be fine," answered Harry. He picked up his fork and began finishing his meal. He then looked over at Donny's plate and his food. "Hey Donny aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten anything."

Donny looked down at his plate and then looked up at Harry with a nervous face. "Oh yes I am. With all of this excitement I just forgot." He picked up his fork and began eating. "So what's our first class?"

"Mythology," answered Hermione. "Emmett Brown teaches it."

"Is he a good teacher?"

"Yes he is. He's also our friend," said Harry. When they were finished eating, they began heading for their class.

As they were heading towards their classroom, Donny noticed a bathroom and stopped in front of it. When Harry and Hermione notice that he had stop, they stopped too.

"Go ahead I just need to take care of some business," said Donny.

"Okay. I'll save you a seat," said Hermione and she and Harry continued walking.

Donny walked in and looked around. No one was there. He then quickly ran into one of the stalls and stuck his head in the toilet and began puking up his breakfast. When he was done, he whipped his face, flushed the toilet, and casually walked out. While he was washing his hands, he notices that Ron was using the sink next to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Yes I'm fine," answered Donny. "Breakfast just didn't agree with my stomach." He finished washing his hands and began drying them off. "Please don't tell Hermione. I don't want her to think the worse." He stuck his gloves back on and left. Ron quickly followed.

"Why are you wearing gloves? It's not even winter."

"As I told Harry I have very sensitive skin," answered Donny.

"What ever."

They entered their classroom and they took their seat. Ron sat next to Harry.

"Welcome back sixth years," said Emmett Brown. "It's a glorious morning for Mythology. Now for this year you will be learning Creature Mythology. Who can tell me how the Minotaur was created."

Hermione's hand went up. "A wizard by the name Loki was doing some illegal experiments on wizards. One day his lab exploded and a potion fell on him making him the Minotaur."

"Technically that's correct, but mythically no," said Emmett.

Then Donny slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Galahad."

"Minotaurs in Greek myth was created when King Minos of Crete offended the Sea God Poseidon. Poseidon took revenge by making his wife fall in love with a bull. She later gave birth to a Minotaur," answered Donny.

"Very good Mr. Galahad," said Emmett.

"Professor why is it important to study animals that are real when we can learn it from Hagrid?" asked Justin.

"Just because Minotaurs, trolls, fairies, and other creatures are myth to Muggles and real to us doesn't mean I can't teach you something useful. In fact some things you think are true are indeed fiction and their are creatures that you don't even know about," said Emmett. "Come now let's open your books to page 13 and we will continue with the Minotaur."

And so Emmett began teaching about Minotaurs. He was so into the lesson that he forgot to dismiss them when class was over.

"Oh my goodness the time sure past. Class was over 15 minutes ago. Don't worry I will tell your professors to excuse you from being tardy, but for the time being I want you all to do a two scroll essay on the minotaur and two more scrolls on the difference with myth hand reality. I want those on my desk by the end of the week."

The students got all of their books, parchment, and quills into their bags and quickly left.

"Well that assignment will keep me up all night," said Harry. "Come on let's start heading for Transfiguration."

They began to go but Hermione stopped when she notice that Donny wasn't following.

"Come on Donny," she said.

"I don't have Transfiguration," he replied.

"What?"

He handed his schedule to her and she looked at it.

"You're right and you also don't have Charms. Instead you are schedule to be with Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"You get to have privet lessons with Dumbledore," said Ron in a jealous voice.

"That's what my schedule says." He quickly grabbed his schedule and stuck it in his pocket. "Well you guys should be heading off to your class. I don't want you to be late on the account of me."

They said their good byes and they went their separate ways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lunch was over and students were hurring for potions.

"Eh another year with you bunch," said Snape as he walked into the classroom. "Okay everyone get seated. This is Advance Potions so this will be an extremely tough class. You will--" He stopped talking and notice that Donny was whispering something to Hermione. Snape smiled very evilly and walk over to him. "Ah the new student Mr. Galahad. Now where did you go to school?"

"I was what you might say home schooled," replied Donny.

"Just as I thought. A new student coming in here with no respect of me when I'm talking and not being taught properly," said Snape.

"I'm sorry that I was talking, but I was asking Hermione if I could borrow a quill. And for your information I was taught by one of the best Potions Master," cried Donny. "And I bet that I'm better than you."

"Okay then lets see," said Snape. "When mixing one part dragon's blood with ashes from the dead . . ."

"You will get a potion that will be a deadly poison. Only from eating a live heart would save you," said Donny.

"What kind of potion will you get when mixing 1 ounce of ghost sweat, grounded unicorn bone, and mermaid scales?" asked Snape.

"Well nothing not until you add venom from a snake and only then you will get a jealousy potion."

"Lucky guess but you will not get this one. What will happen when mixing moon dust and a red fern. What potion will you get?" He said that with a smile.

"That's easy," Donny said smiling back. "That was the first thing my teacher taught. That's not even a real potion. Those ingredients won't do anything."

Snape became all red in the face and yelled, "20 points from Gryffindor!"

"W-what for? I answered all of your questions," asked Donny.

"One more word from you Galahad and I'll deduct more points," said Snape. He turned around and walked back towards the front of the class.

While he was walking back Harry lend over to Donny and whispered, "Boy you sure got him angry and how did you know all of that? We haven't even learned it yet."

"As I said I was taught by the best," Donny whispered back.

Snape soon stopped by a black board and tapped it with his wand; their assignment slowly appeared.

"Today you will be learning a very difficult and very dangerous potion. It is the Living Dead potion. You will also make the counter potion to it. Now if you don't cut or grind your ingredients correctly, you will get a completely different result. This assignment is to be completed by the end of class so begin now."

They saw what ingredients they needed and began preparing the potion. Throughout class Snape would walk around the room watching the students work.

"Weasley your frog legs aren't small enough and your rose thorns aren't to dust yet," said Snape. "And Potter keep your robes away when brewing. You don't want to drink it if a part of your robes drop in it."

Ron stopped cutting his bat wings and began re-cutting his frog legs, and Harry rolled up his sleeves.

Across the room a big burst of black cloud lifted up and a student began to choke. "Johnson what did I tell you when you were grining your herbs?" yelled Snape and marched his way towards the smoke.

Alas the class was almost over and it was ready to test the potion, Snape went up to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley you had a bit of trouble to begin with. Let's hope you've improved," said Snape.

As he poured the potion into a cup Ron looked nervous. With one gulp the potion went down.

"The potion should take effect with in seconds," said Snape.

"Well I don't feel anything," said Ron.

"Well you weren't suppose to," snapped Snape.

"Then how will am I suppose to know if my potion works?" asked Ron.

Snape smiled and hold up a knife. He grabbed Ron's arm, but of course Ron tried to break free but couldn't. Snape took the knife and put the tip to Ron's pointer finger and cut it. Ron was shock that he didn't know if he should scream or hit him, but then he realized something; there wasn't any pain and when he look at his finger there wasn't any blood.

"I see that you finally did something right for once," said Snape.

"But why?" asked Ron.

"Well if you've read the book you would know that the potion would stop your heart, which would stop you from feeling pain and from bleeding," said Snape. " Now let's see if your counter potion works. If it does the heart will began to pump and you will bleed and have all feeling back."

Ron grabbed the counter potion and drank it. At once he began to scream and clenched his finger. It was bleeding heavenly.

"Weasley you're getting blood all over my floor 10 points from Gryffindor. Cover up your finger and clean up the mess, or I'll deduct more."

Ron mumbles something and wrapped his finger with his robe and started to clean the floor.

"Who's next?" asked Snape as he held up the knife. No one volunteered so Snape went to the students.

After cutting the last students finger he looked around the class to make sure he didn't miss anyone. He soon saw Donny having an arm around Hermione. He was comforting her after she tested her potion. Snape stealthy walked his way over to them.

"Mr. Galahad I believe you haven't tested your potion yet," said Snape.

He looked up at Snape and replied, "I'm sorry teacher but I won't."

"First, off you will address me as professor and you will take your potion."

"No. I don't want to. It's not right for you to use this potion as an excuses to cut your students," said Donny.

"Take the potion or fail the assignment."

"No grade is worth all of this." He looked back at Hermione. She was holding back tears as she cradle her hurt finger.

Just then Snape smiled, "You thing you're a might Potions Master than prove it, or are you just a coward that your potion might not work."

"I don't have to prove myself to you or to anyone. My potion works and I know that, but I will not take it to please you," said Donny.

Snape slams his hand on the desk and put his face right up to Donny's. "Listen and listen carefully. Your professor at home might have taught you to speak your mind but here you do as you are told. Now take the potion!"

"NO!"

"Fine. I'll see you after class for detention," he sneered and walked off.

Snape had kept Donny after for a very long time; he didn't come down for dinner. When everyone had their dinner, all the students gathered back into their Common Rooms. In the Gryffindor Common Room Ron and Harry sat by the fire playing a game of wizard chess while Hermione sat on the couch doing her homework.

"Check mate," said Ron as he moved his knight.

"What not again," said Harry as he looked at the board.

"You want to play best two out three?" asked Ron.

"You're on," said Harry and they began to move the game pieces.

As they were doing that, the portrait door opened and Donny came in. He had an angry expression on his face as he kicks his bag to the ground.

"Donny you're back," said Hermione. She got up and went to him. "What's wrong?" She looked at his right sleeve and it was ripped.

"Snape made me take my potion and instead of cutting my finger he cut my arm," he answered.

"You were gone for such a long time. Did you eat anything?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I picked something up from the kitchen, but the reason why it took me so long is because Snape took me to Dumbledore and we had a long talk."

"Well I hope it wasn't nothing bad. I mean you're not expelled are you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh no. It wasn't like that," said Donny. "I guess I should start on my home work." He picked up his bag and joined Hermione on the couch.

"So how's your finger?" he asked Hermione. "I see you still have it all bandaged up."

"It will be fine. Madam Pomfrey put something on it, and it should heal by tomorrow. How about your arm?" She went to look at it, but Donny pulled his arm away."

"My arm is fine," he said and covered it up with his robe. "Now let's start that Mythology essay eh?"

He pulled out some parchment and a quill and began writing. But over by the fireplace Ron looked at Donny and notice something wasn't right. He saw his ripped sleeve but what he didn't see was blood from the wound.


	6. Trying to Fit in

**Chapter V: Trying to fit in**

A week went by and Donny was still having problems with his professors. He had to stay behind in Defense Against the Dark Arts because he was correcting the professor during his lesson.

"But Professor I didn't mean to do that. I thought I would be polite to tell you that you had your facts wrong," said Donny.

"But that's it. The corrections that you were telling me were wrong," said Professor Madox.

"No they're not. People only have forgotten," said Donny.

"Or you are just trying to get attention. For your information I went to Wiz Academy and they have the most intelligent Professors in the Dark Arts so I know what I'm teaching. You're only 16 so how can someone so young claim to know about the Dark Arts that would take years for someone to know."

"I'm a fast learner," said Donny, "and even though my teacher wasn't from your academy he still knows more about the Dark Arts than you or any of your professors." He picked up his bag and walked off to his next class.

But then when he went to History of Magic Professor Binns gave him detention because he was told that he was distracting him during his normal lecture of trolls when in fact he wasn't. Donny was tired of getting in trouble all the time so he decided to fly around the school during lunch. When he was done, he met up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the library.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione. She went up to him and gave him a kiss.

"I was flying around . . .o-on my broom. I needed to clear my head," he answered. He sat down next to her and took out his Potions book. "So what homework are you guys doing?"

"Charms care to help?" hissed Ron. "Oh wait you don't take the class never mind."

"Ron don't be rude," said Hermione. "I just finished my Charms homework, and I was just going to begin my Potions." She then took out her book and they began to do their homework.

They kept working in the library until it was time for their next class, which was Herbology. In class they needed to get into groups of four to work on a Giant Venous Flytrap.

"Now be careful and don't get too close. Even though the plant can't swallow you whole, it can still bit a limb off," said Professor Sprout. "For the lesson today I want you to prune back the leaves and to de-claw or in this case remove their teeth."

All the students looked at her and started a commotion.

"Quiet everyone. I know you might think that it will be difficult but if you read from your book, "To Tame a Wild Plant," you will find a solution on to de-claw the Flytrap."

"I can't believe she is doing this to us," said Harry. "I ain't getting close to this plant."

"Come on Harry. You've slain dragons before. This must be simpler than that," said Ron.

"I doubt it."

"You do know that Venous Flytraps are just fascinating plants," said Donny.

"You mean that the whole killing an animal in cold blood," said Ron.

"No the whole survivor mode. I mean that they will do anything to live. They would even eat each other," said Donny.

"Yeah . . . fascinating," said Ron. "So who will be de-clawing it and who will be pruning it?"

"Well since you guys are too chicken I will de-claw it," said Hermione. "I've read the book and it's really easy."

"Well I'm going to help," said Donny.

"No I will," said Ron. "I'm not a chicken." He shoved the pruners to Donny and walked over to Hermione.

"Are you sure Ron?" asked Donny.

"Positive."

"Okay Ron to calm the plant you must rub the neck," said Hermione.

"Me why me?"

"It takes two people to do this job. One to calm it and the other to pull the teeth out," explained Hermione.

"Oh okay just give me a second," said Ron. He moved behind the plant and then froze. The Flytrap was staring him in the face.

"Go on and rub its neck," said Hermione.

"I can't. I'm scared stiff. You rub its neck," said Ron.

"Fine," said Hermione.

She slowly went out to rub its neck when suddenly the Flytrap turned it's head and snapped at her.

"Hermione watch out!" cried Ron. He went to save her, but the Flytrap knocked one of its leaves at him and he fell to the ground. The Flytrap was going to snap at her again but Donny rushed over to her and pushed her away.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I Think so. Thank you."

Donny got up at looked at the Flytrap. The plant was going to snap at him, but Donny raised a hand up and the plant stopped. He then reached at it and began rubbing its neck.

"It's okay now," he said. "It's calm."

Hermione got up and looked at him in awe.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"A little trick my teacher taught me," he answered. He opened its mouth and Hermione began pulling the teeth out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Late in the afternoon in the Common Room Harry and Donny sat on the couch playing a game of wizard chess.

"Your move," said Harry.

"Oh sorry," said Donny and moved his bishop.

"I can see that you've been tense for a couple of days. What's wrong?" said Harry.

"Back home my teacher is not like your professors, but Professor Snape is the worst. Why does he hate me so much?" asked Donny.

"I think because you're smatter than everyone in the class," answered Harry.

"But that is a stupid reason," said Donny.

"He hates me because of my dad and his friends."

"Okay now that is just ridicules."

"So." Harry looked on the chessboard and moved his queen, "Quidditch trials are starting soon so why don't you try out. You can be our new Beater. You know with all that stress you would need to release it some how."

"I don't know."

"Just try it. You never know, you might like it," said Harry.

The day for tryouts came and a lot of players came out. To Harry's surprise he saw Donny.

"Okay listen up everyone. I'm the Captain for this team. I will be splitting you up in groups that you are trying out for. If I see that you're a good player you'll have a shot on the team," said Harry. He then split them up. He sent the Keepers and the Chasers over to the rings, the Beaters to the center of the field and he also had a bunch of Seekers flying around. He thought it might be wise to have a back up. One by one the Chasers would try to move the Quaffle by the Keepers and the Keepers would try to block the shot.

""Nice block McLaggen. Okay Ron you're up," said Harry and Ron went up to the rings and Ginny began throwing the Quaffle at him.

"Great block," said Harry. He began heading over to congratulate him on the block when he heard a buzzing sound from behind and quickly looked around. He saw a Bludger coming at him. He quickly moved, but he didn't have enough time to warn Ron and the Bludger hit him square in the chest. He was knocked off his broom and began to fall. Falling from 60 feet in the sky he had no chance in surviving, but right at the second he was to hit the ground Ginny swooped down and grabbed him.

"Don't worry Ron I got you," she said and she landed safely on the ground while the rest of the players flown down to see Ron.

"Is Ron all right?" asked Harry. He rushed over to them. He saw Ginny laying him on the ground. He went to his side and he was breathing slowly. "Someone go back to the castle and get Madam Pomfrey."

"Shouldn't we try a spell to move him?" asked Ginny.

"No. I think he as some broken ribs and even levating him could do damage," said Harry. He then looked at his Beaters and approached them. "Okay which one of you hit him?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ron awoke lying in the bed in the infirmary. His head was hurting and he found that his ribs were wrapped in bandages.

"Oh man what happened?" he asked.

"You were hit with a Bludger."

He looked over to the side and saw Harry and Hermione.

"Oh it's great to see you," said Ron.

"It's wonderful to see that you are alright," said Hermione and she gave him a hug.

"Was I in any danger?" he asked.

"You don't remember anything do you?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head. "All I can remember is that I made a great block."

"You were hit really hard with that Bludger and you fell off your broom. We all thought that you were a goner, but luckily I caught you," said Ginny. She had just walked in and have him a hug.

"Who hit me?" asked Ron.

"Well it was . . ."

"It was I."

Ron looked towards the door and saw Donny.

"You! You hit me with that Bludger," cried Ron.

"It wasn't on purpose," said Hermione.

"Than why was he aiming a Bludger at me!" yelled Ron.

"I wasn't aiming at you," said Donny. "One of the drills that Harry wanted us to do was to see how hard we could hit the Bludger. After Walter got his hit it came very wildly towards Jimmy and so I quickly got in front of him and hit it away. I didn't know that it went all the way to the rings. I'm very sorry."

"What ever," said Ron.

"Ron stop being a grouch," said Hermione.

"Sorry," said Ron. "So Harry have you chosen your Quidditch team?"

"Yes I have and I'll post the results in the Common Room tomorrow," answered Harry. "But for the time being you should stay here and rest. Madam Pomfrey said that you would be here for one more day."

"And," said Hermione and she grabbed her book bag and handed it to Ron. "I brought you your homework so you can do something. You have almost a weeks homework to caught up."

"Oh Hermione I don't want to. Can't I do it when I'm completely well?" asked Ron.

"No. You won't do it and you'll be completely behind," said Hermione. "Now I left my notes with all of this so you won't be completely in the dark."

"Okay fine I'll do it." And he sat the bag on the floor. "So what do you guys going to do today."

"We're going into Hogsmeade," said Ginny.

"What it's today?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. We were all going to go to The Three Broomsticks for some drinks," said Harry. "You want us to get you anything?"

"No just go and have fun," said Ron.

"We'll bring you back some sweets for you anyways," said Hermione and she gave him one last hug. They all waved good-bye and left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wow I haven't dream of such a wonderful town," said Donny and they entered Hogsmeade Village.

"It's one of the best and largest wizarding village," said Ginny. "Come on The Three Broomsticks is just ahead."

They quickly headed towards the pub and entered.

"Go find a table and I'll get the drinks," said Harry.

Hermione, Ginny and Donny went over towards a table by a window. When Harry came back, he had his hands full with hot foaming buttterbeer.

"Oh yum," said Ginny. She took another sip and in the process received a foam mustache.

They all began to laugh.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked

"Uhm Gin you have something on your lip," said Hermione and she handed her napkin to her.

"Oh how embarrassing," she said and whipped it off

"This is wonderful. I haven't had butterbeer in years. I almost forgot what it tasted," said Donny.

"So how about after we finish our drinks we head over to Honeydukes, and then the Zonko's Joke Shop," suggested Harry.

"That sounds great," said Hermione. "I do like some more sugar quills."

So when they were done with their drinks, they began headed over to Honeydukes. While inside, they began buying all the sweets that they wanted and extra for Ron.

"Okay I think I have enough," said Hermione. She looked around and then notice that Donny. She quickly paid for her sweets she found him outside drinking out of a dark bottle. "There you are. Why weren't you in the store?"

"I was still thirsty so I went back and bought a drink," he answered.

Just then Harry and Ginny came out of the store.

"There you guys are. Come on let's go over to Zonko's," said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny began to walk ahead while Donny and Hermione slowly walked together.


	7. Blood Stained Portrait

**Chapter VI: Blood Stained Portrait**

Ron awoke in the infirmary after finishing his homework and found his nightstand full of candy.

"What?" he asked.

"Hello sleepy head."

He turned and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

"You're back!" said Ron. "When did you get back?"

"Just a minute ago," said Ginny. "How are you feeling?"

"Better but I'm still having a head ache. I think it's because I spent hours doing homework," said Ron. "I just wish I can get out of this bed."

"Not until tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey came over to him and gave him a cup full of medicine. He drank it down but the look on his face wasn't pleasant. "Mr. Weasley do not make that face. This medicine is good for you and it's mending your bones."

"But it taste like chalk," complained Ron."

"I don't want to hear about it," said Madam Promfrey. "Now if you are done complaining I have your dinner for you." She carried his tray and sat it on his lap. It was a tray full of sandwiches. "Now for the rest of you, you need to leave."

"But we want to stay with him," said Ginny.

"No. He needs some quiet and plenty of rest, or he won't be able to leave tomorrow," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh all right we'll go," said Harry.

They waved good-bye and left. When they arrived in the Great Hall, there was a loud commotion.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Hermione.

They headed over to their table and sat down.

"Donny what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore just announced that we're having a masquerade ball," answered Donny, "and it will be held on Halloween."

"So that's what Ron meant for getting a costume," said Harry. "I should have looked for one while in Hogsmeade."

"Well I already have mine," said Hermione. "We prefects have been planning this ball since last year."

"And the ball is going to be fun. I know exactly what I'm going to be," said Donny.

"Who or what?" smiled Hermione.

"Not telling. You are just going to find out later," said Donny and he smiled back.

* * *

The next morning Ron couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. When Madam Pomfrey released him, he quickly left to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

"Ron you're out!" said Harry. He moved aside, and Ron sat down.

"Yeah finally I was dieing in there, but Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep me until lunch but I begged and plead and she finally caved." He began piling his plate full of food. He then looked at the table and notice Hermione wasn't there. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the Common Room with Donny. They are going to eat later," said Harry.

Ron looked a bit disappointed, but he grabbed his fork and began eating. When they were done with breakfast they headed over to the common room. Once the portrait opened they saw a big crowd at the bulletin board.

"What's going on?" asked Ron.

"The roster for the Quidditch team it up, smiled Harry.

Ron's eyes went big and quickly ran over to it. There were so many people there he couldn't read the list.

"Ah yes I made it," cried Ginny. "I'm a starting Chaser."

Once everyone saw if they made it or were cut they then began moving away and Ron quickly moved up to have a better look. As soon as he got up to the list he saw McLaggen.

"Good luck," they both said and began looking for their names.

It took awhile for Ron to find his name, but once he found it his eyes went big.

"Oh my god I made it!" he cried.

"Congrats. It looks like I'm your back up," said McLaggen.

"Thanks," said Ron and once McLaggen left Ron began doing a victory dance. While he was dancing Donny and Hermione went over to the list.

"Alright I made it," said Donny.

"Way to go sweetie," said Hermione and she gave him a kiss, "and congrats to you too Ron."

As soon as she gave Ron a hug he went over to the list and sure enough he saw Donny's name as a starting Beater.

"I'm glad that you both made it. The first practice is today after lunch," said Harry.

"Harry," said Ron and he pulled him off to the side, "why is Donny on the team? He's the one who hit me remember."

"He's also a good player. He can hit the Bludger over 300 mph, and that is includes the normal speed of a Bludger. It was just luck that he didn't hit you that hard or you would be dead," said Harry.

"Well as long as he doesn't hit me again I guess I can respect him as a player," said Ron.

* * *

It was a hard practice for the Gryffindors, especially for Ron. He didn't want anyone thinking of him as a weak player just because he'd gotten out of the hospital so he pushed his limitations. 

"You're doing great Ron, but take it easy. Remember you're recovering and I don't want you to get hurt again," said Harry.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," said Ron.

So Ron kept playing, but as each Quaffle came at him the slower he got in blocking them. The last shot for the drill was barley blocked, and Ron lost his balance for a short time but regained it.

"Okay that was great," said Harry. "Oh Ron I think you need a break. McLaggen please go to the rings.

"N-no . . . I'm s-stay-ing. I'm staying." He was breathing very heavy.

Harry flew over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're tired I can tell. You need rest."

"No I'm fine."

"Ron you're recovering from having broken ribs. You were in bed not responding for a week. As captain and your friend I'm telling you to take a break," said Harry.

Ron nodded and flew down for a water break. After 15 minutes of resting he got back on his broom and headed back to the rings.

When practice was over and everyone was dressed, they headed for the Great Hall for dinner, and when they were done they headed back towards the Common Room.

"You know you guys that was a great practice," said Harry to Ron, Donny and Ginny. "I believe we will beat the socks off of those Slytherins."

"They don't have a chance against Donny's fast ball," said Ginny. She then looked at her watch. "Well we better get going. I have to do my Charms homework."

"Hey I was hoping that we could all go to the astronomy tower. There's going to be an eclipse tonight," said Donny.

"That's a perfect idea sweetie," said Hermione. "We can get a lot of extra credit for recording each stage of the eclipse."

"I'm there. I can do that and my Charms," said Ginny.

"So is everyone going?" asked Donny.

"You can count me in. I can use extra credit anytime," said Harry.

They looked at Ron and he gave a slight nod that he would go.

"Great," said Donny.

As they went around the corner they saw all of the Gryffindors, and were gathered by the portrait.

"Come on Ron we should check this out," said Hermione. She grabbed his hand and moved towards the crowd. "Come on move aside, move aside. Prefects coming through," said Hermione.

"What's going on here?" asked Ron when he saw Neville.

He couldn't say anything; he was too afraid. All he could do was to point in the direction of the portrait. When they got there they gasped. The portrait was out line in blood and on top was a picture of a crescent moon and a star.

"Someone go get Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

"No need to Miss. Granger we are here," said Professor Dumbledore.

The students moved to the side and they went towards the portrait.

"What does this mean?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know," answered Dumbledore. "Minerva go and replace your Gryffindors to the Great Hall and tell Emmett that he is needed here. He might know what this all means."

The students began moving towards the Great Hall and the plans to the astronomy tower were canceled.

* * *

In Professor Dumbledore's office Snape and McGonagall sat at his desk while Emmett walked back and forth. 

"What is going on Albus?" asked McGonagall. "Are we in any danger?"

"Maybe I don't know. Emmett you saw the blood what are your thoughts?" They all looked at Emmett and he stopped walking.

"Well I don't know who outlined the portrait, but no student made that picture. I mean that nobody around here knows what that was . . . unless . . . unless someone broken into my office and stole one of my books. If so than this could be all a prank," said Emmett.

"What do you mean Brown? What does that symbol represent?" ask Snape.

"Well that we have a Guardian and it is protecting us from a vampire or some sort of danger," answered Emmett.

"A Guardian?" laughed Snape. "Don't be so dumb they don' exist. They are just fairy tales for vampires."

"I know that they are myth, but why would a student or anyone put that picture there?" He began pacing back and forth again. "If this isn't a prank than I'm guessing that someone knows that there's a vampire or threat to the castle but they are too afraid to tell, so they drew that symbol. Now that makes sense."

"But Emmett why do you think there's a vampire here?" ask Professor Dumbledore.

"Because of the outline of blood around the door," He stopped pacing and lend against the nearest bookshelf, "it is usually address towards vampires."

"But we don't even know that there's really is a vampire," said Snape. "As you said this could all be a prank or something else."

"But this is not a prank." A dark stranger in a black hooded cloak entered the room. The professors all turned their attention at him. "There is a vampire here."

"Who are you?" asked McGonagall.

"Just think of me as a friend," he answered. He pulled out a chair and sat next to Snape. "Dumbledore has asked me to come after you found the blood and symbol."

"Okay . . . friend how do you know that we have a vampire," asked Snape.

"It is because I can see through his eyes. Plus I can sense him."

"Is it here at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes but I don't know if he's in the castle. I do know that he's some where on the grounds," said the strangers.

Emmett then quickly stood up and went to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster we must to send the students home now before it's too late," he warned. "If he say is true then we can't wait any longer. This vampire can trap us here in the castle."

"How?" asked Dumbledore.

"A vampire can only trap someone in a building if he is in the building himself," said Emmett.

"And only can a vampire enter a building if someone invites it in," said Snape, "but a student or any of the professors would never invite a vampire into Hogwarts."

"Oh yes you would," said the stranger.

"What do you mean we would?" asked Snape

"Do you really think you guys can tell who's a vampire and who's not?" asked the stranger.

"That's a dumb question of course _I_ know what a vampire looks like," said Snape.

"I doubt it. A vampire can change its shape into any thing living, from animals to humans. He could have killed one of your students and change himself into that student so no one would know," said the stranger. "The only way for you to know is to see a vampire in its demon form." He took his hood off and looked at the professors. "Have you even seen a vampire in its demon form? It's in fact scary."

"Who are you really?" asked Emmett.

"My name is Lucid and I'm the Prince of the Vampires," he answered.

The room quickly went silence, and Emmett and McGonagall began moving away from him.

"Please don't fear me. I won't hurt you," said Lucid.

"Of course you won't," said Dumbledore. He looked at Emmett and McGonagall and they apologies.

"Than please believe me when I'm telling you that you have a vampire here," said Lucid. He looked at the time and then out the window. "If I may I need to leave. In order to fly home unseen I must do so while there's still the night's sky." He got up and covered his head with his hood. "Owl me if you need any help." He went over to the window and opened it. A strange sound was coming from him and soon his cloak began to rip and two paper-thin wings can forth from his back. He then leap off from the window and flew off in the night.

"Albus we must send the students home," said McGonagall. "It would be too dangerous for them to stay."

"Of course," he said. "Now I want you to go and owl to their guardians about our situation. I'll summon the train to come and then I'll owl the Ministry to send Aurors here. Until the train comes I want all of Head of House to make sure that they have all of their students. Then we must find out if a stranger has entered the castle, and if so find that stranger."

"What are we going to do for the mean time?" asked Emmett

"I will assign two professors to guard each of the houses and the rest will go on patrol around the castle," he answered. "I want my students to be as safe as possible."

"But Headmaster can we really trust a vampire? For all we know a vampire might be passing by and soon we can get along with our lives," said Snape

"I don't want to take a chance. I would rather send them home to be safe than to be terrorize by a deadly demon," said Professor Dumbledore.

After that their conversation ended and Emmett, Snape, and McGonagall left, and Professor Dumbledore quickly began writing his letters.


	8. School Arrest

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading and thank you kissedbyavampire for being my beta**

**Chapter VII: School Arrest**

During the night Professor Dumbledore wrote his letter to the conductor of the Hogwarts Express asking to come as soon as possible. He got his reply very quickly; it said that they would be there in the afternoon. The next day all the students were ordered to pack their belongings and to meet in the common rooms to be escorted by their Head of House to the courtyard and the waiting carriages.

"Come on students, let's move," said Snape. He was trying to move his Slytherins out from the dungeons, but they were moving quite slowly, and it irritated him. "Don't stop you fools, keep moving!"

Then they saw the Gryffindors ahead of them and quickened their pace. Once they were near, they passed them in a rude manner; by hexing them.

"Ugh; don't they have any respect for anyone?" asked Donny as he was pushed by a 7th year Slytherin .

"Not for Gryffindors," answered Hermione. "Actually, they _don't_ have any respect for anyone."

Once all of the students were in the courtyard and were presentand accounted for, they got into the carriages and began heading to Hogsmeade Station. In one carriage Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Donny sat and began to wonder on their sudden departure.

"So, do you guys know the reason for the evacuation?" Harry asked his prefect friends. "The year has barely started."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense at all," said Ginny.

"Well we don't know," said Ron. "There wasn't any meetings or warning about this."

"I bet you anything that it had to do on what happen last night," said Hermione. "I think that blood was a warning, of some sort."

"But of what?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but it must be dangerous enough for all the students to be sent home," she replied.

"Well, I think everyone is acting a little overly dramatic. I bet that it was a prank," said Donny. "Some student probably wanted to scare us."

"Well, it's working," said Hermione. "

When they got to the station, they notice that the train wasn't there. Professor Dumbledore stepped out of his carriage and took a few steps forward. He then saw someone in the ticket booth and went to him.

"Excuse me sir, but where's the train? I sent a letter and was told that it would be here when the students were."

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, I was just going to owl you," man said gloomily.

Dumbledore heard his tone, and sighed. "What happened?"

"There's been an accident. Last night the train was de-railed while crossing a bridge. The Ministry has ordered a full investigation on the wreckage. They believe that it was no accident."

"But will they be sending another train?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No. Because of the investigation all train travel has been stopped. I'm sorry, and I wish there was something I could do to help." He closed up the ticket booth and left.

Professor Dumbledore took a moment and then turned around and looked at his staff and students, who were all looking at him expectantly.

"Albus, where's the train?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It was de-railed," he answered softly. "I'm afraid that we won't be leaving by train."

"What! How could this be happening? How are we going to get everyone home?" she asked.

Snape had overheard the problem and stepped up. "We can fly them home. Someone can go into town and get some brooms."

"That's a great idea. You and Minerva will go." They both nodded and quickly left. "As of right now I want everyone to stay in groups of three or more," said Dumbledore to the remaining staff and students. They didn't argue and began getting into their groups.

When McGonagall and Snape left, Emmett began making his way through the crowds of students, and approached Dumbledore.

"Headmaster what's going on?" he asked

"The train de-railed and there won't be another one coming," answered Dumbledore. "I just sent Severus and Minerva into Hogsmeade to acquire brooms for us."

"I can't believe what is happening, said Emmett. He began rubbing his temples. "With what happened last night, this cannot to be a mere coincidence."

"I know Emmett, I know," said the Headmaster.

* * *

They waited for about 30 minutes and soon Snape and McGonagall return, but with no brooms. 

"Where are the brooms?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Someone broke them all into twigs," answered Professor McGonagall. "There are no brooms anywhere."

"Then how about we Apparate everyone to their homes?" suggested Emmett.

"I tried Apparating and we can't. It seems that someone or something is keeping us all here," answered Snape.

Professor Dumbledore looked at his students again and sighed. "It looks like we head back to Hogwarts. Send everyone to their common rooms and keep then there until the Aurors come."

They turned the carriages around and headed back towards the school. When they got there, each of the Heads of House quickly guided their students back to their common rooms. In Gryffindor Tower all of the Gryffindors kept talking at once and Professor McGonagall couldn't get two words out.

"Professor," said Hermione as she and Ron approached her, "what's going on? Are we going home, or aren't we?"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Wealsey there's been a change in plans. The Headmaster has decided to remain here until help from the Ministry comes."

"The Ministry? Why are they coming?" asked Ron. "Does it have to do with what happened last night"

"I'm under instructions at the moment to not reveal anything. Please, all of you, don't worry."

"Well, since we are staying here for the moment can I leave to go to the library?" asked Hermione.

"No. You have to remain here in the Common Room. If you need any books than you can use this." She took out her wand and conjured up a book. She handed it her. "This book will bring you any book you desire." She then looks at all of her Gryffindors. "Please be quiet" The room slowly quieted down. "The Headmaster has ordered all of thestudents to remain in their common room; we are in the process in sending you home."

* * *

2 hours had gone by and still no word from the Ministry, or of the Aurors. Professor Dumbledore became more worried and sent out another owl. The day was drawing to an end and there was still no reply, and Dumbledore was just about to give up on them. After pacing back and forth he finally sat at his desk. He looked at his phoenix and then, all of a sudden Hagrid came bursting in. 

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore!" he cried.

"What is it, Hagrid?"

He held up a brown tawny owl. It was pierced in the heart by dart. "I found this in a bush while roaming the grounds." It still had the letter to the Ministry tied to its leg. "And not too far from it I found the second owl that you sent. It was dead, too."

Professor Dumbledore looked at the owl and couldn't find anything to say. He knew that the Minister won't be sending any help and that Hogwarts will be defenseless. He then took off his glasses and sighed.

"Hagrid go and bury the owls, and after you do that I want you to send Professor Snape, Maddox and Brown to my office. They are the only ones that are experts on vampires," said Dumbledore.

Hagrid nodded and then left. As for Professor Dumbledore, he opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out a small megaphone. He turned it on and said, "Attention, all staff and students. Earlier today I had planned to have everyone sent home, but now it has come down to that we are all to stay here. Don't be alarmed. I assure you that I won't let anything happen to you."

He then turned off the megaphone and placed it back in the desk. As he waited for the professors to come, he went over to his old record player and turned it on. As the soft music filled the air, Dumbledore's head began to clear. He was finally relaxed, but then the door opened and in came the three professors.

"Headmaster what is going on? Hagrid just came into my office telling me that I need to meet with Professor Snape and Brown here to discuss something important, and then your announcement. What is going on?" asked Professor Maddox.

"There are reasons to believe we have a vampire here," answered Professor Dumbledore.

Maddox's mouth dropped and his eyes widen. "What . . . how do you know?"

"A friend has informed us, and there's the fact that we can't leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course he's sure, you idiot. How do you explain the train de-railing?" snapped Snape.

"It has also made it impossible to Apparate," said Emmett.

"Then we are dealing with an old and powerful demon," said Maddox.

"This is the reason why I wanted the three of you to meet. I want you to come up with some ways to protect everyone. The Ministry won't be sending anyone, for they are too busy with the investigation and for the fact that we can't even send word out. The vampire is killing any owl that leaves the castle. We are on our own."

The three men looked at him and knew that they needed to step up and lend a helping hand. They all began to think and then Snape came up with an idea.

"We should start the dueling club again. I could teach everyone on how to handle a vampire and which spells are most effective. "

"That's a perfect idea, Severus," said Dumbledore.

"No, I'm afraid it's not," said Emmett.

"Why not?" bellowed Snape.

"Because our wands wouldn't work. Wizard magic can't work on vampires," answered Emmett.

"That's a load of crap," said Snape. "Brown you've been reading too many myths and legend books that you forgot what's true."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about," said Emmett. He went up to Snape and stuck his face into his. "And believe me, when I tell you that even the most powerful wizard's magic doesn't work on vampires, I mean it."

Maddox quickly got in and separated them before anything drastic happened. "Emmett, I'm sorry but I have to agree with Severus, but if anyone is going to do a dueling club it should be me."

"Maddox you may be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but when it comes to dueling, I'm the expert," said Snape.

"Gentlemen, please we don't have the time for your bickering," said Dumbledore. "Now Severus is the best dueler we have, so he will teach it. Now as for the rest of you I want you to change your lesson plan so you will be teaching them about vampires."

The three men just look at him with exhausted expressions.

"Headmaster, it took me two months to come up with all my lesson plans," said Maddox. "I will need time to set my class up."

"We would all need time," said Emmett.

"Then I will give you two days, but this won't last for ever. Once you are done with your lesson you can start back with your original plan," said Dumbledore. The three of them agreed to the arrangements and then left.

The lock down wastaking a toll on everyone. When dinner came, the house elves brought them a very home-style meal of mash potatoes, fried chicken, soup, and sandwiches. After dinner ended, the staff became stressful and the students were irritable. That night everyone went to bed wondering what would happen the next day.

* * *

The next morning everyone was still locked up in their common room. In the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Donny sat together in front of the fire. Hermione was holding the book that Professor McGonagall gave her. She then looked at it and then conjured a book. 

"Hermione, what do you have there?" asked Donny.

"A book about territories and boundaries," she answered. "I just remembered that the blood around the portrait reminded me about marking territories."

"You mean like how dogs would pee all over something to ward off other dogs?" asked Harry.

"Precisely," said Hermione, wrinkling her nose at his example. She opened the book and began looking at the index. When she finally found the page number, she quickly went to it. "Okay, here it is. It says that blood was used a lot by African wizards to ward off evil spirits . . ."

"Well, I don't think there are any evil spirits here," said Ron.

"Don't interrupt me Ron there's more. Vampires would also use blood to indicate there presence."

The four of them just sat there for a moment in silence. Donny finally broke it and awkwardly said, "But . . . but a vampire can't be here. It's just absurd."

"I don't get it. How could one get here?" asked Harry. "Isn't the castle protected by magic?"

"It is," Donny said as he cut in, "but wizard magic has no effect on vampires."

Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy, or speaking in another language.

"Well that's what my teacher taught me," he answered shrugging.

"Well for once your teacher is wrong," said Hermione. "There are loads of spells that can defend you against a vampire."

"Do you think Dumbledore knows about this?" asked Ron.

"Of course he does. That would explain why he was closing the school, but what I don't get is why we are staying. Vampires are very deadly. It takes highly skilled wizards to defeat just one."

She then sent the book away and sat the conjuring book on the ground, but when she wasn't looking Ron quickly took it and placed it in his robes. Right after that the portrait door opened and McGonagall came in.

"Good morning, everyone. I just received news that we will be starting class in two days. The only difference is that Hagrid will be teaching on the third floor, instead of on the grounds. Also no one is to be leaving the castle," said McGonagall. "And until class starts everyone must stay here."

All of the students groaned when they heard that they still couldn't leave.

"But Professor, what about Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"What about it? When classes start, you can continue your practices, but in order to have practice you must have at least two professors watching you."

She then turned around to leave, but Hermione and Ron approached her.

"Professor, we know what's going on," whispered Hermione. "We know we have a vampire here."

McGonagall sighed. "You're right, Granger, as usual. There is a vampire here, but please . . ." She looked around making sure no one was listening, " . . . don't tell anyone. Professor Dumbledore doesn't want to cause any panic."

"But what are we going to do about it?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Snape will be re-starting the dueling club. There, he will be teaching spells that would defend you against the vampire. Please encourage the others to take the class." She turned around and left while Hermione and Ron went back and joined Harry and Donny.

"So, what did she say?" asked Harry.

"She said that we do have a vampire, but that she doesn't want anyone else to know. Also, Snape will be teaching a dueling club."

Harry mutter, "Oh joy. Another lesson with him torturing us, like he did the last time."

So for the rest of the day everyone tried to entertain themselves. After everyone ate breakfast, some went up to their dorms to hang out, leaving the common room half empty. Ron was sitting alone in a corner holding the conjuring book. As he sat there, he began to think on what book to conjure, and finally he came to a decision. At once a pile of books sat in front of him and he began to read.


	9. The Lessons Begin

**Chapter VIII: The Lessons Begin **

The two days had gone by rather slowly to everyone, but once they past everyone was ready to go back to class. Down in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Hermione found Ron in a chair reading a book. Harry tilts his head a bit and read the title.

"_Dark Creatures and Their Powers_. What class is that assigned to?" he asked.

"It wasn't assigned to any class," Ron answered. "I conjured it up using Hermione's book that McGonagall gave her."

"Oh my god I think the world has come to an end. Ron Weasley is reading for fun," joked Harry.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," said Ron and he continued to read.

Hermione then notice that next to his chair were a pile of books; she went over to it and picked one up.

"_Demons and More_ Ron this isn't like you at all. What's going on?" she asked.

"You said that we have a vampire here, and well I want to find out more about them," he answered. "I need to prepare myself."

"I can understand, but you haven't been acting yourself ever since we got to Hogwarts," said Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"Well it's about . . . ." Ron then saw Donny coming down the stairs. He was very pale and restless. "Never mind," replied Ron and continued to read.

"Good morning everyone," said Donny.

Hermione turned around to kiss him, but was disturbed on how white he was.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" she asked.

"I'm just tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night," he answered.

"I bet," Ron said in a foul way.

"Ron quit being rude," said Hermione. She then grabbed Donny's hand. "Come on let's go and get some breakfast." And they walk out.

Harry was about to follow but stopped and looked at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked

"Why do you have to be rude to him? Is it because he's dating Hermione?" asked Harry.

"No it isn't that. He just lied to us. Last night Donny wasn't sleeping."

"How would you know?" asked Harry.

"When the lights went out, I saw him getting out of bed and leaving to the Common Room. I followed him, but when I got the Common Room he was gone," said Ron.

"But how would he get out? Until now the Common Room was lock," said Harry.

"I don't know," said Ron. He closed the book and placed it with his school books. "Come on I'm hungry. Let's go and get breakfast."

They grabbed their book bags and left.

* * *

In the Great Hall Harry and Ron found Hermione eating alone. 

"Where's Donny?" asked Harry. He sat down and found a half eaten plate next to Hermione.

"He went to the hospital. Breakfast wasn't helping him. Apparently it was making him sick. I'm going to see him after I eat," said Hermione.

"Hermione be careful. I wouldn't trust him," said Ron. "He just lied to you. He wasn't sleeping last night. In fact he wasn't in the Common Room at all."

"Yeah I know. He told me after we left the Common Room. He said that Dumbledore wanted to talk with him. He wanted to know if he was fitting in and if he was adjusting properly," said Hermione.

"Then why didn't he just tell us that to begin with?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. Maybe because it's none of your business," answered Hermione.

"Hermione I'm just trying to make sure . . ."

"Donny wouldn't dare to hurt me," answered Hermione. "We are very honest to each other."

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it. He didn't want to continue with the argument and began to eat his breakfast.

As soon as Hermione finished eating, she quickly left the Great Hall. She was smiling all the way to the hospital wing, but when she got there her smile went away. The doors were half opened and as she stood outside she over heard Donny talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"I only have a few more bottles left," said Madam Pomfrey. She handed a small dark bottle to him and he began to drink it. "Have you talked to Dumbledore about getting more?"

"Last night I went to talk to him, and he said that he will try to get a new shipment in by the end of the week," said Donny. He finished the drink and tossed the bottle in the garbage.

"How long will this last?"

"I can go as long as a week. Sometimes I can stretch it to two before losing control," said Donny. He grabbed his book bag. "I need to get to class. I'll be back after lunch. Thanks again." He then heads for the door. When he stepped out, he saw Hermione.

"Hermione . . . what? How long have you been standing there?"

"Not that long. What's going on with you? Are you sick or dying?" she asked.

"I'm not dying, but sick yes in a way I am sick. If I don't take my medicine in a week or two, well let's just say I get ugly," said Donny.

She walked up to him and smiled. "Don't scare me like that."

"That would be the last thing I'd do" said Donny. He grabbed her hand.

"You know," said Hermione as she look at his face, "after you took your medicine you got your color back."

"Well that's half of what it's supposed to do," said Donny and they began to walk to class.

* * *

They soon entered their Defense Against the Dark Arts class and quickly sat down. Professor Maddox entered from his office and began his class lesson. 

"Welcome back students," he said. "I hope you used your time wisely and did your homework."

A lot of the students began to mumble.

"Yes homework is due, so come on and pass it forward," said Maddox. "And as you are doing that open your books to page 219."

Hermione began turning the pages and notice that they were going off topic.

"Sir weren't we learning about banshees?" she asked.

"Yes we were. I thought I would do vampires for a couple of weeks and then go back to banshees," he answered.

"But Professor we already learned about vampires in our third year," said Dean.

"I know, but I'm going to refresh your memories and teach you some new defenses that are up to date," said Maddox.

He grabbed all of the parchments and stacks them on his desk. He then went to his chalk board and tapped his wand to it. A piece of chalk came to life and wrote the word "Vampire" on the top and underlined it.

"Okay give me some facts about vampires," asked Maddox.

Everyone's hand went up and Maddox began calling each one.

"They are nocturnal."

"Sunlight will turn them to dust."

"They are soul-less."

"They have no human emotions."

"They are very strong and very fast."

"They age very slowly."

"Good. That's excellent," said Maddox. He looked at the chalk board and the chalk was writing everything down. "How do you destroy one?"

"Holy water."

"Be-heading."

"Stake through the heart."

"Very good. Glad that you still remember all of that," said Maddox. "Now what no one has mentioned is that vampires are highly allergic to garlic. A large dose can kill a vampire. Back in the 17th century, muggle slayers would use crosses, as you mention holy water and wooden stakes, and also silver--pure silver."

"But I thought silver was only used on werewolves?" asked Hermione.

"Well you are right. Silver does kill a werewolf, but if you have pure silver then it will work on vampires as well," said Maddox. He then clapped his hands together and grabbed his wand. "Okay now that we know how the muggles would kill vampires, now let's learn the wizard way. The first few spells I will be teaching you are called earth spells. They are called earth spells because they represent the four elements, fire, water, air and earth. You already know some of them. For example if I want to set a fire I would say . . ."

"Incendio," answered everyone.

"Very good. That is the simplest fire spell. Now I would like to have a volunteer." He looked around and spotted Donny. Donny was trying to hide behind Hermione. "Mr. Galahad would you like to help me demonstrate to the class some earth spells?"

"No . . . uh not really," answered Donny.

"Come on," said Maddox.

Donny really didn't want to get up, but Hermione pushed him slightly, and he slowly roused from his chair and walked over to the professor.

"Okay Mr. Galahad I will be giving you the Lumos Solem spell. For anyone who doesn't know this spell it will unleash UV (ultra violate) rays like the sun, and it's for a fact that vampires can't stand the sun. This spell is part of the fire element and it will burn any vampire to dust," said Maddox.

"What will it do to a wizard?" asked Terry.

"It will blind them for a few minutes because the spell is so bright, but other than that it would cause no physical harm. Well you might also get a tan from it," answered the professor. "Okay Mr. Galahad I want you to stand about 10 yards way from me."

Donny looked a bit nervous and began walking to his spot. When he got there, he turned to look at Maddox.

"On the count of three I will perform the spell. If you want you can do a spell to shield yourself, or just close your eyes."

Donny nodded and waited. Maddox slowly counted. As each number rolled off of his tongue, Donny's forehead was getting wetter from sweat, and when the last number was said, Donny became just as white as he was in the morning.

_"Lumos Solem."_

A big burst of sunlight went directly at Donny. He then suddenly screamed and fell to his knees. He covered his eyes with his arm and he quickly shouted, _"Caligo!"_

The room was soon darkening with clouds and the lumos spell no longer luminating. As soon as both the spells ended Maddox rushed over to Donny.

"Mr. Galahad are you alright?" asked Maddox.

"My-my eyes they hurt," said Donny. He had kept them tightly shut.

"Can you open them, so I can have a look?" asked the professor.

Donny didn't want to, but he cautiously opened them. When Professor Maddox saw his eyes, Maddox quickly took a step back. "Oh my god," he whispered. After the shock he went back to Donny and kneeled next to him. They began quietly whispering to each other for a long time. Everyone tried to hear what they were saying but couldn't get a word. Finally they stood up.

"Can you get to the hospital wing alone?" asked Maddox.

"Yes. I can manage," answered Donny.

So Maddox excused him to see the nurse. As Donny was leaving the class, he kept his head low and his eyes to the ground. He was almost out the door when Harry and Ron stopped him.

"Hey Donny are you alright?" asked Harry.

"I'll be fine," said Donny. "My eyes got . . . uh . . . um . . . dried out from the spell. I need to see the nurse to moisten them up. If I'm not back in time for the next class could you grab my belongings?"

"Sure. I hope your eyes heal," said Ron.

Donny was shock. Those were the first kind words that Ron had ever said to him.

"Thanks Ron," said Donny but when he said that he slightly tilts his head and Ron had gotten sight of his eyes. Donny knew that when he saw his reaction and quickly left.

"Ron what's wrong?" asked Harry when he saw that his face look a bit scared.

"Didn't you see Donny's eyes?" asked Ron.

"No why?"

"I don't know if it was just me, but I swear that they were red," said Ron.

"Like Voldemort's?" asked Harry.

Ron shutter at the name and nodded. Maddox soon resume his lecture with another demonstration with a water spell.

Throughout the rest of the class Donny never returned, and so promised Harry and Ron grabbed his books and bag and headed off to their next class. As they were walking, Hermione caught up with them and began to talk.

"You guys what happened to Donny?" she asked them.

"He didn't tell you?" asked Harry.

"Well since he never went back to his chair he never had the chance to say anything to me," said Hermione.

"Well the spell made his eyes dry out, that's all," answered Harry.

"But I don't get it. Maddox said that the spell would only blind us for a few minutes, but other than that it would cause no physical harm," said Ron.

"I guess the brightness of the spell has different affects on certain people," answered Hermione.

"But there was something else. I got a good glimpse of his eyes and they were red. How could his eyes turn from brown to red from just drying out," said Ron

"Um Ron," Hermione lifted one of her eyebrows, "people's eyes do turn red they are drying out. They also turn red when you're crying or there's an irritation to the eye."

"Do you always have to have an answer to every question?" said Ron in an irritable voice.

"Ron that's common knowledge," shouted Hermione.

Ron and Hermione quit talking to each other and they quicken their pace. When they were approaching Professor Binns' classroom, they saw Donny standing by the door. He was leaning against the door frame and was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. When he saw them, he smiled and waited for them.

"Hey you guys," said Donny.

"Hey yourself," said Harry as he handed him back his book bag. "What's with the shades?"

"Oh Madam Pomfrey gave them to me," said Donny. He pushed the rim up to make sure they weren't falling off. "She said that the brightness has made my eyes to be sensitive to the light, so she wants me to wear them until nightfall."

"See Ron told you the spell reacts different towards different people," said Hermione.

Donny looked at Ron, "Were you worrying over me?"

"Well I was . . ."

"He was just concern," finished Hermione. "Come on let's get to class." She took Donny's hand and they began walking into class.

When they took their seats, Harry and Ron began making themselves comfortable because they knew that Professor Binns would do his normal lecture on goblins, and that this was the only class to get some sleep. But to their surprise he changed his lecture to vampires. Apparently Dumbledore told him as well to change his lessons. For once the whole class was wide awake while he was teaching. The lesson was so excited, and he was so involved with the topic that he over ran the class. When the class finally ended, he reminded them all about the dueling club.

"Remember that Professor Snape will be having a dueling club after dinner in the Great Hall," said Professor Binns. "I think you should all go." He finished his announcement and floated into a wall.

The students began to get excited about the club and began to discuss it while they were leaving.

"So where should we meet before the dueling club begins?" asked Harry.

"I think it should be best to meet at the Great Hall," answered Hermione.

"You guys can go. I don't think I'll be joining the club," said Donny. He got up and began placing his books into his bag.

"Why not?" asked Hermione. "It could help us with the 'problem' that we have."

They all grabbed their books and headed off for lunch.

"I don't think I'll be well enough to duel," said Donny.

"Well enough, what are you talking about?" scoffed Ron. "The only injuries you have are your eyes, and you said that the sunglasses can come off tonight." He then raised an eyebrow at him." Unless there's another reason you don't want to come."

"I . . . I'm not hiding anything. I-I just need to be sure that I'm fully well," answered Donny.

"Hey wait a minute. No one is saying that you are hiding anything," said Harry

"Well I am," said Ron. "You haven't exactly been truthful."

"Leave him alone Ron. You don't know anything about him, so if he doesn't want to tell you something he doesn't have to," said Hermione. She grabbed Donny's hand and went to the Great Hall.

Harry began to walk after them, but notice that Ron was going in the opposite direction.

"Hey where you going?" asked Harry.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," answered Ron. "I'll catch up with you in Herbology."

"Are you alright? Do you need to talk?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a while," he answered.

They said their good byes and went their separate ways. Harry didn't see Ron for the rest of lunch and when it came time to Herbology, Ron never showed up.

"Where is he?" asked Harry as he looked at the empty seat next to him. "It's not like him to skip."

"You're right. I hope nothing is wrong with him," said Hermione.

Professor Sprout got everyone into different stations, and in each station they planted and identify different types of garlic.

"Do you think that Professor Dumbledore is taking this whole vampire thing over the top?" asked Donny. He grabbed a clove of garlic and stuck it in some soil.

"I don't think so. I think that it's good to be informed at all the angles," said Hermione. "But sooner or later the rest of the students will figure something is wrong. We should all be informed before it's too late."

Hermione wrote down the type of garlic that Donny planted and then looked up. A smile came to her face when she saw Ron entering the greenhouse. He wasn't at all happy as he was speaking to Professor Sprout. When he finished his conversation, he took his seat next to Harry.

"Where were you?" asked Harry.

"NO WHERE," snapped Ron. He threw his bag to the ground and stared hard at the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

Ron let out a big sigh and covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry for snapping I'm just mad. I went to speak with Dumbledore with a concern that I have, and he wouldn't give me a straight answer. He was speaking in riddles that weren't making sense," he answered.

"What was it about?" asked Donny. He stuck another clove of garlic in a pot and began covering it up.

"Hey I didn't see what kind that was," said Hermione. She quickly looked in the pot and wrote down her information.

Ron totally forgot Donny's question and started to pay attention towards what they were doing.

"Is this the assignment?" he asked.

"Yep," said Harry. "We were given a bunch of garlic, and now we're planting them and identifying them."

"Boy with all this garlic around me, it makes me want to . . ." began Donny.

"Does it make you want to hide from the terrible smell?" asked Ron.

"No. I was going to say that it's making me want some garlic bread," finished Donny. "I love garlic." He grabbed a clove and before planting it, he stuck it to his noise and took a big whiff of it."

Professor Sprout saw Donny and approached him.

"Mr. Galahad," she said. "Please don't eat the garlic."

"I wasn't going to," he replied and sat the clove down.

"Now Mr. Weasley, since you came in late I want you to stay after and do the lab," said Sprout.

"Yes Professor," grumbled Ron.

When class was over, everyone turned in everything that they accomplished and left for their next class. Hermione, Harry, and Donny stayed for a few minutes to help him to get started.

* * *

After dinner was through, everyone had to leave while the house elves cleaned up and arrange the Great Hall the way that Snape wanted it. When the Great Hall was transformed for the club, the students began coming in. 

"So Donny isn't coming?" asked Harry.

"No. He didn't want to," answered Hermione. "He's up in the Tower doing homework."

"I thought he'll be in the hospital making sure he's well," replied Ron.

"For your information, Ron, he went to see Madam Pomfrey after dinner," answered Hermione.

They waited in the Great Hall and finally Snape entered.

"Okay everyone listen up because I will only say it once. The Headmaster would like you all to learn about defending yourself. Not just on dark magic but protecting yourself in general. You have learned spell and charms from Professor Maddox, but you don't know how to perform them properly. In this dueling club you will learn how to. I will split you up by different levels of magic so you will have some chance in surviving," said Snape.

And so he split them up by according what year they were in. "For tonight you can choose your partner, but later I will partner you up. For tonight's first lesson I will first teach you how to turn your wand into a weapon, a muggle weapon. The spell is Telum. You will say the spell and then what ever weapon you want, but the weapon must have a wooden handle."

He cast the spell and he's wand became a sword.

"But shouldn't we be learning spells to attack our attacker?" asked a first year.

"You will, but Professor Brown wanted me to teach you to duel the muggle way first," said Snape in an annoying voice. "And so does Professor Dumbledore. I want you all to turn your wands into swords. The lesson will begin with fencing."

All the students began to groan as they heard the news.

"Quiet you fools. Now the sword that I want you to have is the foil sword." He turned his wand to show them what it would look like. "Now I'm guessing that none of you know what fencing is, so I brought someone in to help."

He gestured towards his partner, and a young man walk towards him. It was Donny.

"Mr. Galahad and I will first show you all some basic moves and then you can practice them," said Snape. "Are there any question before we begin?"

"Yes how long will we be fencing?" asked Hermione.

"Until you have the basic knowledge," said Snape. "For your information fencing is just like a wizard duel. It uses all of the same moves as a wand. If you want to, you can imagine yourself casting spells and deflecting them."

There weren't any more questions and so Snape and Donny began with their demonstration. When they were through, the students began to fence. Donny quickly spotted Hermione, and quickly went to her.

"Hey," he said.

"I thought you weren't coming?" she asked.

"I didn't want to, but Professor Dumbledore asked if I would be Snapes partner for the fencing lesson and so I agreed."

"Well since you are here, would you like to be my partner?" asked Hermione

"Of course, but I should say that I won't hold anything back," he smirk.

"Don't worry, neither will I," said Hermione. "For your information I was a fencer before coming to Hogwarts."

They both held up their swords and started to fence.


	10. A Break From the Vampire

**Chapter IX: A Break From the Vampire **

A week went by, and the news on their vampire began to dwindle. All of the vampire lessons were coming to an end and all of the professors resumed to their previous lesson. On a cool, sunny day Dumbledore send for Lucid to come. When Lucid came, he and Dumbledore had a long talk.

"Thank you for coming," said Dumbledore. "Nothing has happened since last week and I need to know, are we safe from this vampire?"

"You are wise to contact me. I can tell you that I don't sense the vampire here, but he is a few miles away. You shouldn't be bothered by him again," said Lucid.

"How are you sure?" ask Dumbledore. He lend towards him with concerning eyes.

"Vampires only come to an area if it has a purpose being there," answered Lucid.

"But what brought it here to begin with?" Dumbledore began pacing back and forth

"That I do not know," answered Lucid.

"Do you know who was the vampire?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know either. Vampires can only sense other vampires; we cannot identify whom we are sensing, but I do know that it's a he," answered Lucid

They left Dumbledore's office and began walking the corridors. A class had ended and students were hurrying off to their next class.

"Did you tell your students?" asked Lucid. He passed by Ernie and Susan from Hufflepuff. They gave one look at Lucid and then quickly ran away.

"I only told my Head Boy and Girl and the prefects," answered Dumbledore. "I also prepared everyone with lessons on vampires."

"That's good," said Lucid. "So I'm asuming you are going to resume the term?"

"Yes I am. Now that I can owl out I'm going to ask the Ministry to send Aurors. I don't want to lower my guard. Even though the vampire is miles away, it is still close to the school and I can't risk having an attack here."

"I understand," said Lucid. "Just make sure you ask for Pure Bloods."

"I will," said Dumbledore. "Thanks again for coming."

Lucid bowed his head, "If you need any more help don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't."

Lucid said his farewell and covered his head with a hood. Dumbledore watched as Lucid disappeared in the crowed of students.

* * *

On a blistery Friday, Harry had managed to reserve the Quidditch pitch for an afternoon practice. He and the team were eager to get out of the castle and into the air. But Professor McGonagall still told him that if he didn't get at least two professors to watch them practice then they couldn't practice at all. Harry asked if she could be one of the professors, but she said no. 

"I'm sorry Potter but I have class at the time. You must find someone else," replied McGonagall.

So Harry thought up of two professors that would, and quickly went to ask Emmett and Hagrid. They were very delighted when Harry asked them and agreed. When the afternoon came, Harry knew that his team didn't want to do drills for an hour or more, so he had them scrimmaging against each other. They took the scrimmage serious and pretend they were playing a real match.

"Let's pick it up a notch. We're playing Slytherin next week, and they are the team to beat this year," said Harry.

The team didn't complain and gave 100 percent effort for the remaining practice. When practice ended, Harry stayed behind and put the equipment away. When he was through, he walked back to the castle with Emmett and Hagrid.

"Thanks again for watching us practice," said Harry.

"No problem Harry," said Hagrid.

"Yeah, what are friends for," replied Emmett.

Harry smiled at them and asked, "So after watching us, do you think we can beat Slytherin?"

"Of course," answered Hagrid. "With that hard hitting Donny, it's a shoe in."

"You know Donny is very strong for his age," said Emmett. "Does he work out?"

"I don't think so . . . well I mean I've never seen him working out. Maybe he's just naturally strong," suggested Harry.

As they were nearing the castle Hagrid said his good byes and headed back towards his hut.

"Hagrid I thought Dumbledore told you to move into the castle during the lock down?" asked Harry.

"He did, now there is no more threat," said Hagrid and he continued to this hut.

"Emmett," asked Harry as they continued with their walk," what did Hagrid mean about that?"

"Early in the week Dumbledore got news that the vampire was no longer at Hogwarts," answered Emmett. "He will bring Aurors to guard the castle, but everything will be as it was before. In fact Dumbledore will be granting a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

"That's great, but how come McGonagall told me that I needed two professors to watch us practice?" asked Harry.

"The vampire is not on the grounds of Hogwarts but is near, and since the Quidditch pitch is quite away from the castle the vampire can still get you. Dumbledore just want his students to be safe that's all."

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saturday morning and all of the students were excited with their Hogsmeade trip. In the Gryffindor Common Room Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Donny were the only upper classmen left. They all quickly put on thick robes and left together to the Main Entrance.

"Where should we go first?" asked Harry.

"Do you guys have your costumes yet for the ball?" asked Hermione.

"No," answered Harry and Donny.

"Well that settles it," said Hermione.

When they got outside, they saw the carriages were waiting and once they were all in one, it began taking them to Hogsmeade. As soon as they entered the village, they went straight to the costume store. There were a lot of students in there. Apparently they too were all looking for a costume for the ball.

"So what does your costume look like?" Donny asked Hermione.

"Mine is a red with a gold mask," answered Hermione. "So what's your costume going to be?"

"I don't know yet," he answered. "But I have an idea."

So they begin looking through each rack of clothes but nothing seems to draw out any attention.

"My god this is boring," said Ron. "I'm so glad that I already have my costume."

"What does your costume look like?" asked Harry as he was still looking.

"Well it's . . ."

"I know," an unpleasant voice interrupted, "You're going as a court jester."

They all looked around and saw Draco. He was holding his costume in his hand.

"Shut up Malfoy," said Ron.

"Make me," he taunted.

Ron began walking towards him, but Hermione grabbed his cloak.

"Don't Ron," she said to him.

Ron turned around and faced Hermione.

"I don't need a mother hen. I can handle this," he said in a low voice. He turned back around and faced Draco.

"Well I can see who wears the pants in the relationship," said Draco. "So Weasel are you going to let that Mudblood boss you around like that?"

Ron just had it with that insult, but before he could have done anything he soon saw Donny taking his gloves off and punched Draco right on the nose. The whole store went quite and all eyes were on Donny and Draco.

"What the . . .?" Draco put a hand to his face and whipped some blood off. He was furious and got up. "Oh you are going to pay." He went to take a punch at Donny, but right when he swung, Donny grabbed Draco's fist and hold it in place. Draco tried to break free, but Donny was too strong.

"Apologize," said Donny.

"What?" laughed Draco.

"Apologize to Hermione." And Donny tighten his grip

Soon the smirk from Draco's face went away and he began to look sacred. A cold sinister feeling was running through Draco's body, and he didn't like that at all.

"I'm . . . s-sorry Granger," Draco struggle to say.

"Good. Now if you ever give her or anyone of her friends any trouble you will be answering to me," said Donny and he released his grip from Draco's fist.

Draco stumbled around for a moment but regain his balance quickly. He pick up his costume and quickly left. When Draco left, all the students went back to looking at costumes.

"Thanks Donny," said Hermione, "but you didn't have to do that."

"I know. I just wanted Malfoy to know that he can't hurt you like that and now he would be dealing with me," said Donny. He gab his gloves and quickly put them back on.

Hermione smiled and placed her arms over his shoulders. They were about to kiss until Harry shouted.

"I found it."

Hermione look over and saw Harry in a dark black cloak and a white mask that covered half of his face.

"Very dramatic," said Hermione.

"Are you suppose to be someone?" asked Ron.

"He's the Phantom of the Opera," answered Hermione.

"This is totally me," said Harry. "I'll even transfigure my glasses to be part of the mask."

Hermione then turned her attention towards Donny and smiled, "Well Donny I guess you're the only one who needs a costume."

"Nope. I already found one." He gave her a kiss and went over to one of the racks. The robe that he pulled out was black and the cloak was black with gold. The mask was also black with gold on the edges. "I think I will look dashing next to you."

"And you are . . ."

"I will be the famous Count Dracula," answered Donny.

So Harry and Donny grabbed the right size for their costumes and headed over to the cashier counter. After they left that store, they went over to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

"Go find a table and I'll get the drinks," said Donny and he headed off towards the bar.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in one place for a moment until Harry found a table by a window. He pointed towards the table, and began leading his friends.

"You know I'm so glad that Professor Dumbledore gave us this Hogsmeade trip," said Hermione when they sat down. "But I wonder what made him come to the decision?"

"Well Emmett told me yesterday that the vampire is no longer at Hogwarts," said Harry. "But it is still near."

"But what brought it to Hogwarts to begin with," said Hermione. "Vampires usually don't bother others unless they have a reason."

"Maybe it was being threaten," said Ron.

Ron then look at Donny as he was coming with their drinks. Donny was caring three mugs of butterbeer.

"Here you all go," said Donny as he placed the hot foaming mugs on the table.

"Where's yours?" asked Harry.

Donny then held a dark bottle, "I didn't want mine in a mug."

They spent most of their time in the Three Broomsticks drinking and talking about what ever came to their mind They enjoyed their time and all of thought of vampires were washed away.

* * *

Monday morning came rather quickly and classes were soon to start. After a quick breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Donny headed towards their Mythology class. Hermione was wondering the whole time they were walking on what today's lesson could be, since Emmett never changed his lessons like the other professors. 

"Good morning students," said Emmett as he entered his classroom.

"Good morning Professor Brown," replied his class.

"Well let's start the lesson with a new chapter. Everyone turn to page 59," said Emmett.

"Professor," said Hermione as she raised her hand.

"Yes."

"I'm just wondering, last week all of our professors taught us stuff about vampires and I'm just wondering why didn't you?" asked Hermione.

"Well we will be learning vampires throughout this chapter, but the reason that I didn't change my lesson last week is that I didn't want to give you guys an overload and I wanted to finish my previous lesson. I'd talk to the Headmaster earlier, and he granted me the delay," replied Emmett. "Now turn to page 59."

When Hermione turned to the right page, she notice that the chapter was on demons.

"Now in ancient times it was said that demons were the ones who ruled the world. Demons were the first to speak Latin and they were the ones to create the first spells," began Emmett.

"You got to be joking," laughed Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy this is a mythology class, so try to remember that I'm teaching you myths," said Emmett. "So anyway legends say that demons control the four elements on Earth: fire, wind, air, and earth . . ."

"Uhm Professor," interrupted Donny," there are actually five elements."

Emmett looked at Donny as though he was surprise to see that Donny had said that.

"Professor the fifth element is . . ."

"Life," the both said.

"Sir but aren't there really only four elements?" asked Hermione.

Emmett quit looking at Donny and gave his attention to Hermione.

"Yes there are only four elements, but some theorist and scholars believe that there's a fifth element and that it's life. They believe that because the four elements only exist because of life. You will be learning that in a later term. Okay now moving on, the four elements that the demons control also correspond with the twelve zodiacs." Emmett grabbed his wand and began drawing the twelve zodiacs. "Now each demon controls only one of the four elements. To know what each demon controls depends on the month they were born."

He gave his wand a slight swish and the zodiacs began to move around and formed into four groups.

"Now any demon who are a Taurus, Virgo, or Capricorn control the earth. Cancer, Scorpio, or Pisces control water. Gemini, Libra, or Aquarius controls air. Aries, Leo or Sagittarius controls fire."

"So only one demon can control only one element?" asked Dean.

"Correct Mr. Thomas."

"What about vampires? What do they control?" asked Ron.

"Vampires are a special type of demon," said Emmett. "They control earth, but they also have the ability of control the other three. However, they cannot control the other elements as well as earth."

"You know . . . Professor Maddox has been teaching us earth spells," said Theodore Nott.

"That's good because legends say that only earth spells work on a vampire and nothing else," said Emmett.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Wizard slayers never used wizard magic. It was never recorded in history on how any wizard killed a vampire," said Emmett. "But legends goes to say that slayers would only use earth spell elements that a vampire cannot control. So the spell would be either water, air, or fire."

"But what's the different between earth spells and wizard magic?"

"Earth spells are demon magic. That's the truth. They creative them. They are the oldest type of magic. The myth is that wizard magic won't work on vampires because it's not strong enough to hurt them," said Emmett. "And only Pure Blood wizards are the only wizards who can perform earth spells correctly."

"So demons do have magic ability?" asked Lavender.

"Well the demons today do have magic in them, but only a few can actually perform magic," answered Emmett. "Okay now for the demon that we will be learning first are vampires."

The class all groan. They were tired of hearing the same old stuff about vampires.

"Professor can't we learn a different demon?" asked Lavender.

"No. The lesson that I have plan will take tremendous amount of time and so vampires will be first," answered Emmett. He began picking up one of his books, and flipping the pages.

"Professor I have one more question," said Ron as he raised his hand.

Emmett looked up and looked at Ron, "Yes Mr. Weasley."

"What would happen to a vampire if a wizard performed an earth spell on them?" asked Ron.

"Well if it was performed correctly, it would weaken the vampire, but it won't kill the vampire," answered Emmett. "Okay now we all know that vampires are evil right?"

The whole class agreed.

"In legend vampires can be good as well. Just like all creatures there are good and evil. Vampires can be great allies and friends. They are very loyal and to their word. If a vampire ever makes a promise they will honor it until it's fulfilled," said Emmett.

Emmett went on with his lesson about the good side to vampires for the remaining time. When the bell rang, everyone quickly gathered their books together.

"I'll see you all on Wednesday. We well continue this and next week I want you all to read the chapter on Guardians," said Emmett.

The students finished gathering their books and quickly left for their next class.

"Well I guess I won't be seeing you until lunch," said Hermione as she and Donny left the classroom.

"I guess not. I'll see you later," said Donny. He gave her a quick kiss and left.

Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron and they headed towards Transfiguration.

"You know Emmett's lesson was very interesting," said Hermione.

"In what way?" asked Ron.

"Well in all of our other classes we were taught about how evil vampires are. Emmett showed us that they can be good."

"But you got to remember that Emmett is teaching us mythology and nothing more," said Harry. "If vampires could really be good, won't Dumbledore try to bring them on to our side to fight against Voldemort?"

They ended their conversation as they entered their classroom and took their seats. Soon McGonagall began her lesson.


	11. The Happiness Ends and Terror Begins

**Chapter X: The Happiness Ends and Terror Begins **

After class had ended, all of the prefects from all the houses arranged a meeting in the library to discuss the ball.

"All right people the Ball is scheduled to be at the end of the week. We need to move fast if we want it to be fabulous," said Hermione. They haven't had that many meetings to plan since the school was closed.

"You know I'm not sure a dance is such a great idea," said Anthony. "After the news that a vampire was on the grounds, it has scared me."

"He's right. After Dumbledore told us, I've been afraid to go outside alone," said Hannah.

"You guys are a bunch of babies," said Draco. "The vampire is gone. If anything we should show it that we're not afraid.

"For once I'm with Malfoy," said Padma. "Besides if Dumbledore didn't want us to have the dance he would have told us to call it off."

They all looked at each other and slowly decided to move forward. Hermione then bends down and grabs some books from her bag and then looked at her note pad and began reading off from the list.

"So far we decided that it's going to be a Venetian theme and that Hogsmeade is providing us the decorations."

"Why does it have to be a Venetian theme?" complained Ernie. "Why can't we just have a British theme?"

"Not this again," mumbled Draco. He rolled his eyes and then gave a deadly look at Ernie.

"Ernie we've been through with this. A Venetian theme is more romantic," said Padma. "If we are going to have a masquerade ball it should be based around Venice ."

"Very well," said Ernie.

"Okay now that we're on the same page, I think we should be in groups. One group will decided on the menu and the other group to decorate the Great Hall," said Hermione. "I also have here some books that will help us." She grabbed one of her books and showed them.

"I think I will be in charge of the decorations," said Padma. "I've been to Venice on holiday and I have a plan brewing in my head on what the Great Hall should look like."

"Great and I'll be in charge with the menu," said Hermione. "So who wants to join Padma to decorate the Great Hall or join me to make the menu?"

Draco and Pansy were the first to say anything and they quickly joined to be with Padma. They were soon followed by Ernie and Hanna, which left Ron and Anthony and they joined with Hermione.

0-0-0-

Hermione, Ron, and Anthony spent two days working on the menus and talking with the house elves on what dishes would be best. Finally they came to an agreement. Hermione wrote a copy of the menu and went over to the Great Hall to show Padma. All that day the Great Hall was closed off from everyone. All the students had their meals in their common room. When Hermione entered the Great Hall, decorations were flying from one end to the other end.

"Hey Ernie that center piece isn't centered. Are your eyes like lop-sided," said Padma.

""Geesh lighn' up," replied Ernie and then he straighten the center piece.

"Hey Padma," said Hermione. She walked over to her. "Do you think you're over reacting?"

"Nonsense," said Padma. She then looked at her to-do list. "Hey Malfoy, how's the canal coming?" Padma gave a quick look towards Draco and he gave a look back.

"Hold your knickers, it's almost completed," yelled Draco. He was over in a corner and he was transfiguring the section into a canal with a gondola.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and the thought of the canal and then gave a copy of the menu to Padma. "I just wanted you to take a look and see if you see anything you like to change or add."

Padma looked at the menu carefully and then smiled. "The menu looks perfect. You did a great job."

"Thanks. Ron, Anthony, and I work hard on it. We were thinking that everyone should order their food like it was during the Yule Ball," said Hermione.

"Yeah I think that's the best way," replied Padma. "People should order their entrées, but I want a dessert table so anyone could just grab and go."

"Okay **Patil **I'm done and I'm gone," said Draco.

"What? Why?"

"Quidditch practice," answered Draco and he began to leave.

"You can't leave. We still have decorations to put up," cried Padma.

Draco just ignored her and walk out.

"Ugh that arrogant Slytherin," said Padma. She went over to the canal to see if Draco had done it right and then went over to Pansy, Hannah and Ernie to give them more orders. Hermione had felt that this was the time to leave and to not get in Padma's way.

* * *

The first Quidditch match was here and it came on a hot sunny day. In the locker room, Harry made sure that all of his team members remained cool by placing a cooling spell on them. 

"Okay everyone we've been preparing for this game for a while," said Harry as he looked at his team. "This is the plan, Ron and Cormac I want you two to be alternate positions, like every thirty to forty-five minutes."

"What?" said Ron. "Why?"

Harry looked at Ron and signed.

"You think that I'm still recovering from being hit. Come on Harry that happened last month. I'm well enough. Trust me," said Ron.

"Ron you're not the only player that I want to be altering positions with their back-ups." Harry looked at all of his players. "I want everyone to be playing. It's hot out there and sure with the cooling spell you can keep cool, but it won't keep you hydrated. Don't think that you are weak just because you need water, just fly down and take a break," said Harry.

His team all agreed. They then huddled together and did one last cheer before stepping onto the field.

"Good afternoon everyone I'm your commentator Luna Lovegood. Today's match is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." The whole stadium burst into cheer. "Well it looks like the pitch is ready, the Quaffle has been polish, the Bludgers are humming . . . let's play Quidditch."

The Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the players flew over to the center of the field where she was waiting. Harry and Urquhart shook hands and then they all waited for the ball to be thrown.

"You're going down Potter," said Urquhart.

"Eat my broom Urquhart," said Harry.

"Okay let's have a nice fair game from the both of you," said Madam Hooch. Then the Quaffle was released and the game began.

"Slytherin has possession of the Quaffle and begin to head for the rings," said Luna.

Vasisy swerved by Katie and then passed the Quaffle to Urquhart. Urquhart narrowly missed the Bludger. He fakes twice at Ron and shoots in the open rings.

0-0-0-0-

Ron blocks another shot. He saw Ginny opened and he passed to her. Ginny raced down the field as fast as her broom could go. She was about to get cut off by Vasisy, when she saw Donny coming up from behind her.

"Ginny go right," said Donny.

She quickly did and right when she moved, she heard the crack of Donny's bat and Vasisy was hit by a Bludger. As Ginny got near to the rings, she saw Katie was wide opened. Ginny passed it to her, and Katie did a fake shot at the Keeper and then shot it into the left ring.

"What a fabulous shot," said Luna. "Now the score is 50-30 Gryffindor. Those Slytherins should just quit now. Gryffindor is just going to whip their as--,"

"Luna," said McGonagall.

"Sorry."

The game went on for over two hours. The players from both teams were getting tired, that Slytherin began switching in their back-ups. The Quaffle was well deep in the Slytherin territory and so Cormac flew down and Ron re-enter the game.

"Ginny tries to shake Urquhar off of her, but oh no Urquhar stole the Quaffle and is speeding towards Gryffindor's rings," said Luna.

Jimmy hits a Bludger at Urquhar ways but misses. Urquhar was the only Slytherin that was pursuing the Gryffindor's rings. The rest of the Slytherin Chasers were no where in sight. The Gryffindor Chasers tried to get the Quaffle back but couldn't. Urquhar was nearing the rings. Ron got in position.

"I'm ready for you," said Ron.

Urquhar swerved passed Demelza. He was in range to shoot, but he didn't. He kept delaying his shot by flying around.

_"What the heck is going on?"_ asked Ron to himself.

Ron then heard a laugher from behind.

"Say good night Weasel," said a voice.

Ron turned around and saw Donny. He had hit a Bludger and it was heading towards Ron. Ron quickly swerved but in the process ran into Derrick, a Slytherin Beater, who was right next to him.

"Move it," said Ron. He pushed Derrick away but it wasn't enough time and the Bludger hit Ron in the shoulder, and he began to fall.

Harry saw what had happened and quickly pointed his wand at Ron. "_Arresto Momentum_."

Ron slowly began to fall. When he landed safely on the ground, Harry called a time out and quickly went to him.

"Ron are you all right?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine but I think I have dislocated my shoulder," answered Ron.

Soon Donny flown down and rushed over to Ron.

"Ron I'm sorry. I was . . ."

"You hit me again!" yelled Ron.

"I didn't mean to."

"I've could've died!"

Ron got up from the ground and punched Donny in the face. Donny was shaken from the punch, but did nothing in returned. He just looked at Ron for his next move.

"Ron take it easy," said Harry. He tried to calm his friend down, but Ron just pushed him away.

"I won't Harry," said Ron and he went over to Donny and punched him again.

"Ron stop it." Harry pulled Ron away from Donny.

Madam Hooch saw the fight and blew her whistle and then flew down.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I can fix it," said Harry.

"Then fix it already so the game can continue," she said and then flew off.

Harry looked at Ron, "I need you. Will you be able to go back there once your shoulder is fix?"

"I will not go as long as HE is out there," said Ron as he looked at Donny.

"Ron I didn't hit you on purpose," said Donny.

"Oh sure like last time."

"ENOUGH!" yelled Harry. "I'm benching the both of you for the rest of the game."

"What?"

"You heard me. You two need to settle this else where," said Harry.

Ron became beat red and stormed to the Gryffindor's bench.

"What wrong? Are you alright?" asked Cormac.

"I'm fine. You're in for the game," mumbled Ron as he took a seat.

Cormac couldn't believe that Ron wouldn't be playing, but he quickly grabbed his broom and flew off. Donny soon came and told Peter to go in for him. Donny sat at the end of the bench and looked at Ron. A nurse was treating him. Donny then gave a sigh and began taking off his protective pads.

"You know you just lost our chance from beating Slytherin," said Donny.

"If there's anyone to blame it's you," said Ron. Ron then screamed as the nurse popped his shoulder back in place.

But Donny became mad at Ron and grabbed his elbow pad and threw it to the ground.

"I've had enough of it. Enough of you! You've been giving me crap ever since I step on the train. And I haven't done anything to deserve it."

"You tried to kill me twice," cried Ron.

"The first time was an accident. This time you just got in the way," explain Donny.

"So you say," Ron snapped back.

"Ugh that's it," said Donny as he got up. "If you can't put the hatred aside for Quidditch, then I quit." He grabbed his broom and headed towards the locker room. Just before he vanished he looked at Ron for one more time, "And by the way I was trying to save you life."

"What?"

"I over heard the two Slytherin Chasers talking that they planed to hurt you. Derrick was going to hit you with his bat," said Donny.

Ron didn't know what to say and saw Donny leaving. Ron sat on the bench for the rest of the game. He tried his best to root for his team but he felt too guilty that Donny quit. Forty-five minutes had gone by and soon the stadium burst into cheers. Harry had caught the Snitch resulting in Grffindor's win. When Harry and the team landed, Harry couldn't find Ron anywhere.

The team finished getting dressed and went to the Common Room to celebrate.

"Let's hear it for our Quidditch team," shouted Seamus as the team entered through the portrait hole. All the Gryffindors cheered and went to congratulate their team.

"That was a great game Potter," said Seamus as he pat Harry on the back.

Harry smiled, "Thanks Seamus." Harry began looking around and soon saw Hermione. She was sitting in front of the fire place.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione. Harry went over and saw that Donny was with her.

"Hey Donny why did you leave? We won."

"Well congratulations with the win, but . . . I left because I quit the team."

"What?"

"I can't be on the team when someone hates me," said Donny.

Harry knew he was referring to. "I'm sorry to see you go. You're the best Beater we have."

"No I should be sorry."

They looked up and saw Ron. "Donny I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you were trying to explain the situation. Harry's right, you are the best Beater. Please don't leave. If anyone it should be me."

Donny smiled and accepted Ron's apolgy. "I don't want you to quit. We're a better team together." Donny lends out his hand and Ron took it.

"This doesn't mean that I like you," said Ron.

* * *

The next night everyone was all dressed up in nice robes and elegant masks. The Great Hall was to Padma's liking and was pleased with the complements she was getting. The Great Hall was set up as if you were in Venice. 

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Donny waited impatiently.

"Donny why is it that women take the longest to get ready?" asked. He slumped down in the couch and began twirling his mask.

Donny was about to answer when he saw Hermione coming down the stairs. She was wearing an elegant dark red dress robe that went all the way to the ground; and with that she wore long white satin gloves. Her hair was pin up and her gold mask made her glow with radiance.

"Because it's worth it Harry," answered Donny. "The long wait is worth it." Donny extended his hand and gracefully grabbed Hermione's.

"My Lady," he said as he kissed her hand.

"My Count," replied Hermione. Her eyes then slowly moved around the room and notice someone was missing. "Where's Ron?"

"He left early," answered Harry. "Where's Ginny?"

"I'm coming," said a voice. She then walks in to the Common Room. She was wearing a short flowy white dress and she magically cut her hair short and dyed it white blond. "Okay I'm ready to go." She stuck on her silver mask and they all left.

0-0-0-0-0-

When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione was hearing her name being called. She began looking around and saw that it was Padma that wanted her.

"Hey Hermione," said Padma. She squeezed through between some students and finally got to Hermione. Padma was also in a red dress but it wasn't as elegant as Hermione's. "So how do you like the Ball so far?"

"I just got here, but it's great. You did a terrific job," replied Hermione.

"Thank you but I have to give credit to everyone that helped," said Padma. "Oh I got to go, I see my sister." She said her good byes and headed off.

After Padma left, Donny wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her close to him and smiled.

"How about a dance?"

She smiled back," I'd love to."

They walk towards the dance floor where the live band, that Padma had arranged to come, was playing and began to dance.

0-0-0-0-0-

The Ball went on with a smash. The students were enjoying the gondola ride and the food was just fabulous. There was a change in tempo in the music and Hermione and Donny took this as a chance to rest. When they headed for their dinner table, Hermione saw Ron sitting at it eating his desserts.

"Hey stranger," said Hermione to Ron. Donny pulled out a chair and Hermione sat down.

"Hey yourself," replied Ron. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You look handsome. So what are you?"

"I'm dressed as a knight," answered Ron. "One of . . ."

"You're dressed as one of King Arthur's knights," Donny butted in."

"Correct," scoffed Ron.

Hermione could feel the tension between the two and tried to change the subject.

"Donny I'm very thirsty. Could you get me something?"

"Sure." He kissed her on her cheek and left.

Once Donny was gone Hermione look at Ron.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been around," he answered. He picked up one of his desserts and slowly stuck it in his mouth. "You know we really did a great job with the food."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Padma and Michael Corner, her date, step out of the Great Hall to get some air and alone time.

"Can I organize a party or what?" said Padma.

"You did great," replied Michael. He grabbed her and began to kiss her.

"Michael not out here someone might see us," said Padma.

"Then lets leave and head for the Common Room," smiled Michale.

Padma hesitated, but then smiled back. She agreed and they began to head for Ravenclaw Tower. But before they could, Padma felt a hand on her shoulder and then at that moment a cold sinister feeling ran through out her body. She quickly became frighten and stood still. The hand stayed on her shoulder, so she mustered up some courage and turned around. When she saw who she was looking at, she screamed.

0-0-0-0-0-

A scream echoed in the Great Hall and everyone fell silent. Hermione and Ron quit talking and quickly got up. They felt, as prefects, that they needed to find who it was. They began walking and the students around them were all silent. Another scream was heard and Hermione knew that it came from out side and quicken her pace. When they reached the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione notice Parvati was crying.

"Parvati what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

Parvati couldn't speak. A river of tears was flooding her eyes and the sound of her crying made her not notice Hermione.

"Parvati." Hermione began walking towards her.

"Hermione . . . wait." It was Ron. His voice was a little shaky and Hermione knew that something was wrong. She slowly turned around and saw that Ron was pointing to something on the ground. She walked over to it and saw that it was Michael and Padma, and they were dead.


	12. He’s Back!

**Chapter XI: He's Back!**

The halls of Hogwarts were bare and cold. The classrooms empty, not a soul was in sight. All the students were locked in their common rooms and the professors stayed in their quarters. The attack on Padma and Michael had Dumbledore quarantined the school. In Dumbledore's office, he sat at his desk. A friend sat across from him. The friend was sorry and devastated on what had happened.

"I am so sorry Albus."

"What happened? Lucid, you told me that the vampire was gone," said Dumbledore.

"It was. Something drove it back here."

The headmaster sat in his chair trying to find a solution to the problem.

"I don't know what to do. All of the doors are lock. Nobody can leave and I can't send word out. I have failed to protect my students."

"No you haven't," Lucid assured him. "You can still help them. Now tell me how they died."

"Well Mr. Corner had his neck snapped and Miss Patil died by loss of blood."

After Dumbledore said that, Lucid knew what the problem was and why the vampire come back. He hesitated to answer, but when he saw the concern look on Dumbledore's face he spoke.

"Albus I know what the vampire wants. He wants a girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He's not feed if so he would have killed the boy the same way like the girl. I'm guessing he miss took that girl with the one he intended," said Lucid. "I know that you have no reason in believing me, but trust me on this. All of your girls are in danger. Until he has found the one he's looking for, your school will be a prison."

Dumbledore sat in his chair and look at Lucid with exhausted eyes. "There's not enough staff to protect them all. How can I protect them if I don't have enough eyes to watch over them?"

"I believe you can work around that problem," said Lucid. He then slowly go up and went over to a window. His wings slowly came forth from his back, and he spread them out to getting ready for a long journey. Lucid turned towards Dumbledore one last time. "I won't be coming back. My presence here will disturb the vampire." He said his farewell and jumped out the window.

Dumbledore spent hours looking out the window trying to solve the riddle in how to protect his students. He was going to give up. The sun was soon raising and Dumbledore was losing all hope. He sat at his desk looking down at nothing. His glasses were clenched in his hand. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Dobby had entered the room.

"Master are you alright?" Dobby sat a tray of food on this desk and slowly approach the headmaster.

"Oh Dobby--I'm fine. With this lock down--I'm very worried and stressed out," said Dumbledore.

"Dobby can help you sir." Dobby went over and grabbed a goblet off from the tray. "Drink sir. Butterbeer can help."

"Thank you Dobby, but I don't think butterbeer will help."

"But it will make you feel better." The house elf placed the goblet in his hands and smiled.

Dumbledore didn't want to offend the house elf and drank the beer. It did make him feel better, but didn't help him with his problem.

"Why are you so sad sir?" asked Dobby.

"I have a vampire here in the castle. I don't know what to do. He has trapped us here, preventing any mortal to enter or leave."

"Well if no one can leave. Why not make vampire leave?"

"Dobby it's not that simple. I just can't force him to . . ." Dumbledore sat the goblet on this desk and slowly walked over to this window. The warm sun was rising over the mountains and was heading towards the school. "Dobby thank you. Thank you so much." Dumbledore was laughing and then ripped the curtains off from the rod.

"Dobby here to serve," smiled Dobby. Dobby grabbed the empty goblet and then headed back towards the kitchen.

Dumbeldore was so excited that he found a solution, that he quickly grabbed his wand. Five silver phoenixes came forth from his wand and left the room. While Dumbledore waited, he began ripping all of his curtains off from the windows and tossing them to the ground. When the door to his office finally opened there were many concern faces.

"Albus what on earth are you doing?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore looked at his guest. "Please sit down.." Dumbledore waved his wand around and five chairs were in front of his desk. He took his own set and slowly did the others. The teachers that he summoned were, McGonagall, Snape, Emmett, and Maddox. The fifth person was Mad Eye Moody. Dumbledore managed to send word out to Moody before the attack happened. "I'm glad that you are all here. I think I have found a solution to our problem."

"What is it?" asked Emmett.

"I was thinking that we can drive the vampire out of the castle," said Dumbledore.

"That won't work if you want the spell to be lifted." Maddox sat up in his chair and crossed his legs. "The vampire can come and go within the castle and still keep us lock in. His presence here isn't what's forcing us to be lock up, it's his power over the castle that is."

"Well I'm still thinking we can't keep the students locked in their Common Rooms forever. They will get cabin fever, and will try to break free. I'm thinking that the school will remained open, but only during the times when the sun is up," said Dumbledore. "I was hoping that if we force enough sunlight into the castle, the vampire wouldn't be able to hurt anyone."

"But that wouldn't make him leave," said Maddox.

"No but it will force him to stay hidden away while the students go to class, stupid," said Moody.

"But winter is just around the corner. What will we do then?" asked McGonagall.

"We will cast the Lumon Solem spell," answered Dumbledore. "That will help us until spring is here." All of the professors looked at each other shaking their heads with agreement.

"Headmaster . . . if you mind me asking, what will we tell the students?" said Snape. He lend forward and looked concerend. "I don't feel that we should keep them in the dark anymore."

"You right we shouldn't. Later today I will make an announcement." Dumbledore then got up and the others knew that the meeting was over. They were all leaving, all but Moody. He stayed and talked with Dumbledore.

* * *

Ever since the ball, all of the Gryffindors were all shook up. Even though Padma and Michael were from Ravenclaw, everyone was affected. Pararti was sent to the hospital wing due to the shock in seeing her sister dead. Lavender went with her, and both of them haven't retuned. 

Hermione, Donny, Harry, and Ron were in a quite corner whispering to each other.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Hermione. "The vampire was suppose to be gone from Hogwarts, and how did it get in? I mean I doubt anyone would be dumb enough to invite a vampire into the castle."

"Are you sure the vampire is in the castle?" asked Harry.

"Yes. When I went to check on Padma, I saw the bite marks on her neck," said Hermione.

The clock in the Tower stroke twelve and soon the house elves magically brought food to everyone. A lot of the students just stared at the food, as if the lost of their friends made them too tired to eat. But slowly everyone began to eat.

"I wonder what will happen to everyone?" asked Hermione. She dished her plate up and slowly ate her meal. She was in deep thought as she tried to answer her own question.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He sat his plate down and looked at her with concern eyes. "I'm sure Dumbledore will send us all home."

"He can't." Ron took a big bite from his chicken leg and began chewing it down. "We're . . . trapped in . . . here." He finally swallowed and continued. "The vampire has trapped us in the castle. We can't leave."

Everyone looked at Ron as if he was being possessed by an alien. Ron notice the stares and explained his answer.

"Don't you remember I was reading books on vampires?"

"And you actually remembered what you read?" asked Hermione.

"Hey I do have my moments." He smiled at them and then continued his meal.

They ate in silence for the remaining time, but then Hermione notice something wasn't right with Donny. He wasn't eating his food, but his arms were clenching his stomach, he was white and his face was sweating. Hermione placed a hand on his forehead, but it wasn't hot.

"Donny are you okay?" she asked.

He brushed her hand away and looked in the opposite direction. "I'm fine. I just haven't . . . I need time to get over on what happened."

"We all do," said Hermione. "Come on and eat. I bet you haven't eaten since that night." She grabbed his plate and waved it in his face.

"I'm not hungry for that." He waved the plate away and Hermione sat it back down. A loud rumble came from Donny's stomach, and he rapped his stomach even tighter.

"Well you're sure hungry for something," said Ron.

"Leave me alone Ron," said Donny. He quickly got up and went to his dorm room.

"Well I wonder what's bugging him?" said Ron.

They finished their without another word. As the day went on, Hermione found herself deep in one of her books and Harry and Ron were playing a game in wizard chess. Ron was about to check Harry's king, but was interrupted when Dumbledore's voice entered the room.

"Attention all students, this is your headmaster speaking. I would first like to give a moment of silence for Miss. Patil and Mr. Corner. They will be gratefully missed." After he said that there was a long pause.

"And now I would like to say to all of the students and staff here that I've been lying to you. Last month I had all of the professors change their lessons. I had my reasons and only a few knew why. The reason for it was that a vampire was at the castle. Because of the vampire the school was under lock down. I only reopened the school when a friend of mine told me that he knew that the vampire had left Hogwarts. He was wrong. The vampire some how entered the castle and attack Miss Patil and Mr. Corner.

Now that the vampire is in the castle, he as cast a powerful spell preventing any mortal from entering or from leaving. I don't know how long this will last, but for as I know Hogwarts is now your new home and we will spend the rest of our lives here.

I have decided that we can't be prisoner here so classes will begin tomorrow morning. Students will only be able to leave their common rooms when the sun is up. Curfew will be at 7 o'clock. No one is allowed to wonder the corridors at nightfall. I know that you must be scared, but remembered that you all have been trained to defend yourselves from vampires."

Once Dumbledore ended his announcement, the portrait door opened and Moody entered the common room. He began going up to each student talking to them, giving some comfort. He then slowly went around the common room, patting each students on the shoulder. When he saw Harry and his friends, Moody quicken his pace and went over to them.

"How are you three holding up?" he asked.

"We're doing just fine, Professor," answered Harry.

"Boy, I'm not your professor so quit calling me that," said Moody. He slapped Harry on the head with his hand.

"Mad Eye do you know how the vampire could have gotten into Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Nope. We are still trying to figure out that. My guess is that one of the students or a past headmaster invited him in," said Moody.

"But why would a headmaster invite a vampire to school?" wondered Ron.

"Well Mr. Weasley let's just say that it wouldn't be the first time," said Moody. He then reached inside his ropes and pulled out two pens with the Hogwarts crest on it. He gave them to Ron and Hermione. "There will be a prefects meeting tomorrow. These pens will transport you to the Room of Requirements where the meeting will be held."

"Do you know what it will be about?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore never told me, but I'm sure it's of some great importance." Moody looked around at all of the students. "Well I think I've met everyone. I should be going."

"Wait. I don't think you've meet Donny. He's upstairs in his dorm," said Hermione.

"Oh I've all ready met the lad. He's nice but too white for my liking," said Moody.

"He get's like that when he doesn't get enough sleep," answered Hermione.

"Well you should give him a sleeping drought. He's going to be as white as a ghost."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. Moody nodded back and grabbed each of their hands.

"It was nice seeing you three. You take care." He said his good byes and then left.


	13. A Very Sick Day

**Chapter XII: A Very Sick Day**

The next day Filch and all of the house elves began ripping the curtains off from every window in the castle. They were trying to get as much sunlight in as possible. As McGonagall was heading toward the Great Hall, she saw Filch gathering up all of the curtains and getting rid of them.

"How's it going, Mr. Filch?"

"All the curtains are down Professor, but there is a problem. The dungeons don't have any windows and there are still corridors that aren't getting any sunlight," said Filch.

"I will talk to Professor Snape about the dungeons, and as for the corridors I want you to close them off," said McGonagall.

"Yes Professor."

McGonagall continued walking toward the Great Hall, and Filch began walking in the opposite direction.

0-0-0-

As the sun began to rise for the morning, all of the students began to get ready. Nobody wanted to leave the safety of their common room to a place where the vampire could attack, but they knew that it was for the best. Breakfast was served exactly at sun up and students began heading for the Great Hall. In the Great Hall, it was completely lit with sunlight, but none of the students were talking. They all ate in silence and were making glances over their shoulders as if waiting for something to happened.

"This is unbelievable," said Hermione. She gave a glance at everyone and just couldn't believe in what she was seeing. "I don't know what's worse, the Great Hall being dead quite or that we're walking through the halls with a hungry vampire lose."

"Well we can't live the rest of our lives lock up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "I don't like this either Hermione, but I don't see another option.

"Well I wouldn't mind teaching myself magic," she replied. "How about you Donny?" She then glanced over at Donny and was startled in what she saw. Donny had collapsed on the bench and wasn't moving. Thinking that he was asleep, she began shaking him to wake up. It didn't work. He wasn't responding. His face didn't have any color. Hermione shook him again but this time she called his name.

"Donny wake up," she cried but still there was no responses. The surround students were beginning to stare at them.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I don't know."

She began shaking him again. She didn't stop until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She look up and saw Dumbledore. With his gentle eyes he told her that it was all right that Donny would be okay. From the staff table McGonagall saw what was happening and came over to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong Albus?" she asked.

"Mr. Galahad is very sick. I need to take him to see Madam Pomfrey," said Dumbledore. He bend down and picked him up. Hermione watched Dumbledore until he was out of sight.

"Oh I hope Donny's alright," said Hermione.

"Well he really didn't looked that great," said Harry. "I mean he should have seen Madam Pomfrey when he first didn't feel good, and that was around the lock down . . . so that's been two weeks."

"I know but when it comes to his health it's like he doesn't care," said Hermione.

They quickly finished their breakfast and headed off for their Mythology class.

0-0-0-0-0-

"Good morning students," said Emmett. "I'm glad to see you all here."

"At least somebody is," mumbled Draco.

"Okay today we will be picking off where we last left off. Does anyone remember?"

Hermione raised her hand and answered, "We were learning about the Guardians."

"That's right. Miss Granger. Now remember when I said that not all vampires were heartless and evil and that some can be good? Those vampires are the Guardians. Hundreds and thousands of years ago the prince of the vampires was rescued by a mortal. The vampire was so grateful that he created a blood bond that if a vampire ever gets rescued from a life threat situation by a mortal then their soul would be returned and they must served and protect that human until death. And because of that bond Guardians were always portrayed as heroes, or warriors in vampire lore. Only because they would be the link to keep the peace between mortals and vampires."

"So you mean Lucid made his vampires into slaves for mortals?" smirked Draco.

"No the vampires became protectors. It's more like a life debt. The vampire would be connected to their savior," said Emmett. "But I guess if the mortal, who is the master, abuses their control, and then yes the vampire could be a slave."

"So how do you control a Guardian vampire?" asked Ron. "I mean if someone tells me to do something I won't do it unless I have to."

"With vampires it's all about promises," said Emmett. "They think of a promise as a knight will do about honor. What ever promises a vampire makes it will last until death." Emmett went over to one of his book shelves and pulled out a book. He opened it and began flipping through he pages. He found the page he was looking for and began reading from it. "When the master wants their guardian to make a promise they would have to say, 'Promise me Guardian that you will . . .' then they what you want to say and the guardian will reply, 'I promise Master.'" Emmett closed the book and sat it back on the shelf.

"Does a Guardian always have to make a promise, or can they say no?" asked Hermione.

"That I do no know. The tale of the Guardian was written down long ago. If there was ever one in existence you should ask it," said Emmett.

"So if Guardian did exist how would you be able to tell the difference from a regular vampire?" asked Ron.

"No one would be able to," replied Emmett. "Well maybe the vampires can tell each other apart, but no mortal can."

The lesson went on, but the class was cut short and Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off to Transfiguration. The day was dragging by very slowly and the students were still jittery, and by lunch time students were eating nothing but garlic. Donny was still absent and Hermione couldn't believe that he was still sick.

"He was out cold this morning," stated Harry. "He could be there for a long time."

"But what could possibly be wrong with him?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe it was something he ate," suggested Harry.

"Or lack of eating," said Ron. "For someone who isn't skin and bone, he sure eats very little or not at all."

"Ron are you suggesting that Donny has an eating disorder?" asked Hermione.

"No I'm just saying what I know," said Ron. He went back to his meal and kept quiet.

Hermione was disturbed on Ron's comment about Donny's eating habit and left to the library.

* * *

After all of the classes were done for the day, all of the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl met Dumbledore in the Room of Requirement for their meeting. They all sat around a big round table and waited for everyone to arrive.

"Is everyone here?" said Dumbledore. He looked around and saw that everyone was in their seat. "I have called this meeting because of our current situation. Now what happened to Miss. Patil and Mr. Corner was very tragic, and we will have a ceremony tomorrow for them in the Great Hall. Now as everyone saw this morning all of the curtains were re-moved from all of the windows. I did this so students could walk to class safely, but there are some corridors that won't get any sunlight. Mr. Flitch closed them off and I don't want any students traveling through those corridors, so when this meeting is over I want you to tell your house mates to avoid the third and sixth floor."

"But sir a lot of the students rely on the third floor for short cuts to their classes," said Hermione.

"I know that Miss. Granger, but I can't risk sending anyone to a dark corridor, and there's another problem. The vampire is after one of the students. More precise a girl."

"Are you sure. I mean both Michael and Padma are dead," said Hannah.

"Yes I am. Even though Mr. Corner and Miss Patil died, it was Miss. Patil who was bitten. I have reasons to believe that he will go after all of the girls until he finds the one he's looking for," said Dumbledore.

"Well then," said Draco. He got up with a big smile on his face, "if it's after a girl then us guys can have the freedom to do what ever we want."

"Malfoy sit down and shut up!" yelled Hermione. "If the vampire is after a girl, what makes you so confident that it won't kill any more guys?"

Malfoy glared at Hermione for a moment and then sat down.

Dumbledore waited to see if the argument was to continue. Once he was sure that it was dissolved he spoke, "Now I want everyone to travel in large groups. If anyone finds themselves alone then ask a professor to walk with you."

The students all nodded with agreement and then the room went quiet. But soon everyone could hear that someone was crying. It was Anthony Goldstein.

"Anthony are you okay?" asked Hermione.

He looked up at her. Tears were running down his face. "See I told you . . . all of you that the dance was a bad idea. It's all your fault. If you all had listen to me, Mike and Padma would still be alive." Hannah was sitting next to him and placed her arm around him.

"Oh shut up Goldstein," said Draco. "If we didn't have a dance than someone else would be dead."

"Malfoy is right. It could have been anyone of us that would been dead right no, but we shouldn't be pointing fingers at anyone. The only reason why the vampire is here is because someone invited it in, not because of a dance," said Cho, the Head Girl.

"But do we know who invited the vampire?" asked Hermione.

"No we don't. Right now Moody is checking on that and will report back to me later," said Dumbledore. "But when we do find out we can't blame that person. Vampires do have the power of mind control and probably made someone to let him in. Now if anyone has nothing further so say I will end this meeting." Dumbledore looked around the table seeing if anyone would say anything.

Cho was taking notes about the meeting. When she was done she re-read everything and then spoke, "Professor, what are we going to do with the bodies?"

"Well since we can't give the bodies to the parents, I'm going to keep them in this room," answered Dumbledore. "I think that they will be safe from any harm, and don't tell anyone that they are here."

They agreed to Dumbledore wishes and the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

Dinner was served early and the atmosphere was the same. The students weren't use to a threat in the castle. The anticipation that someone could die at any moment was eating them up. At Gryffindor table an empty seat was next to Hermione. She kept glancing at it as if she was picturing a person there.

"Hermione are you okay?' asked Ron. He waved his arm in front of her. She blink a few times and then turned to look at Ron.

"Sorry. I was just wondering about Donny," she said.

"If you're so worried why don't you go visit him before going back to the Common Room," suggested Harry. "I mean it is on the way."

"You're right Harry. I should visit him," said Hermione. She quickly finished her dinner and headed off. As Hermione was heading to the hospital wing, she felt as if someone was watching her and quicken her pace. She still felt that someone was with her and so she grabbed a small bottle out of her bag. It had the words 'holy water' on the front and she began loosening the cap. She soon saw the doors to the hospital wing and the anxiety in her was easing. Hermione was about to opened the doors when she saw the knobs were turning. The doors opened and it was Dumbledore.

"Miss. Granger what are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was coming to see Donny. How's he? Ever since this morning I've been worried," she said.

" I was just going to give you a report. Miss Granger, Donny is very sick. If we don't treat him, he will turn . . . quite ugly," he said.

"Can I see him?"

"No. It would be best if you stay away. It would be what he wants."

"Okay then. Please tell him that I came." She turned around and began headed back toward the Common Room.

" Miss. Granger." Dumbledore looked around and notice that she wasn't with anyone. "Where are your friends?"

"They should be in the Common Room," she answered.

"Well you shouldn't be in the halls by your self remember," said Dumbledore. He then saw Professor Maddox coming in the opposite direction. "Oh Myrddin could you escort Miss. Granger to her Common Room."

Maddox agreed and they left. Once Hermione and Professor Maddox was gone Dumbledore quickly slipped back into the hospital.

"How is Donny, Poppy?"

"He's not good. He was getting out of control so I had to tie him to the bed. If he turns nothing will stop him from feeding," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Don't we have something to give him?"

"I've given him the last bottle of blood, but it won't be enough for him. He's been need blood for about three weeks. I need more or his instincts will kick in and he will look for his own food."

"Why did he do this? He knows he can only survive a week or two," said Dumbledore. He began pacing back and forth. "Well I can't ordered a case of blood for him since we can't leave. He will have to go get it himself once he get's better." Dumbledore then saw some movements on the ground and concentrated his focus on it. It was a rat, a big fat rat. The rat soon caught sight of the two adults and quickly ran under a table.

"Poppy have you considered using the rats for a source of food?"

"No I haven't and that's a great idea," said Madam Pomfrey. She went over to the rat and picked it up. She then snapped the neck off and began draining it's blood in a cup. "A rat doesn't have a lot of blood as humans. I will be needing more." She tossed the dead rat in the garbage and went over to Donny. She tilt his head up. He look at her with his bright red eyes and began to drink the blood.

"I need more," Donny growled.

"I know dear. We will be getting you more," insured Madam Pomfrey. She placed the empty cup down and tighten the straps on his arms.

"Poppy," said Dumbledore. "Will you be all right here by yourself?"

"I will. Where will you be?"

"I'll be with Filch gathering the rats," said Dumbledore. He headed towards the door. When he opened the door he looked back at Madam Pomfrey. "Take care Poppy. " She smiled at him and gave a motion to go, but his gaze went over to Donny. He looked at Donny and he could tell that he needed to hurry and fast. "Hold on Donny. Just hold on." Dumbledore quickly went through the doors and left.


	14. Being Watch

**Chapter XIII: Being Watch**

It's been a month since the total lock down and the students are adjusting to the changes the best that they can. The sun was barley breaking through the clouds. All of the students were sleeping in late and was enjoying it because on weekends was a day to relax in their common rooms.

Hermione woke up at her usual time. Crookshanks was at the foot of her bed sleeping away. Hermione smiled at him and began scratching behind his ears. Crookshanks began purring and rolled his body around to where he wanted to be scratched.

"You like that don't you?" asked Hermione as she began scratching his belly. Crookshanks purred louder and opened his eyes. Hermione soon stopped and began getting dressed. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a fuzzy sweater. Once she was dressed she headed down to the common room. When she got there, there was a big crowd by the bulletin board.

"What's everyone doing around the bulletin board?" asked Hermione. She walk over to them.

"We're waiting for McGonagall to give us an update," answered Seamus. "She always post them on Sundays."

"The professors must still be deciding on what to post. It could take awhile before they can decide," said Hermione.

The crowd slowly went away and they began doing their own business. In the corner Harry and Ron had their usual game of chess. They were in their forth game.

"Hey Harry, you're getting a lot better at wizard chess," said Ron.

"Thanks I've been practicing," said Harry. He moved his bishop and removed one of Ron's pawns.

"Well it's showing. It usually takes me five minutes to win and it's now been ten," said Ron. He moved his knight and then smiled. "Check mate. Want to play again?"

"Nah besides I have to finish my Transfiguration homework," said Harry.

While Ron was putting the chess game away, Harry grabbed his books together and began heading off to where Hermione was sitting. Hermione was sitting on one of the comfy scarlet chairs. She had her books piled on her lap. She had her head down the whole time that Harry was there. She was so heavily into her readings that she didn't hear Harry talking to her.

"Hermione!"

She finally looked up. "Oh hi Harry. I'm sorry that I was ignoring you. I was just studying."

"So what has gotten you all worked up?" asked Harry.

"Oh I'm just doing some research for a friend," she answered.

"A friend? Which friend?" Ron was finished putting the chess board away and sat next to Harry.

"Just someone I know." She held up her book and continued to read. Ron and Harry notice the title.

"Hermione you're reading a book call, Physical and Mental Health. Is everything all right? Are you feeling okay?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine. I told you that I'm doing research for a friend."

Ron grabbed a hold of one of her books. "What's ano . . .anorex . . . anorexia nervosa?"

"Give that book back to me," said Hermione. She grabbed the book right out of Ron's hands and placed it back with the other books.

"I'm sorry but what are you studying?" asked Ron.

"She studying on eating disorders," answered Harry. "Who's anorexic?"

"Well it's not me," she said defending herself. "Let's just drop the subject. I would rather not say." She began reading her books, but Harry and Ron were still looking at her. Hermione never looked up to see them and so they began to do their homework. They were about to start writing when suddenly they heard a loud pop.

"Hey everyone it's here. The new announcement is here," said Dean.

Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to the bulletin board. The message was hanging right in the middle. Hermione was one of the first to get there and began reading it.

**_"To all students:_**

**_Due to it being winter and the short hours in the day, classes will be shorter. Because of that classes will start at seven-thirty in the morning instead of nine. Breakfast will be served in the common rooms due to the fact that all entrances to the common rooms will be locked and won't opened till eight' o clock. Since the doors will be locked all students are going to be given a time-watch. Lunch is at eleven and dinner will be served at three-thirty. Curfew has been changed as well; all students must get back to their common rooms by five' clock."_**

When Hermione was done reading there were a lot of commotion going on with the new changes.

"Seven-thirty, I can't get ready at that time," cried Ron. "That is just way too early."

"Well you just have to manage with it like the rest of us," said Hermione. "But what I don't understand is what's a time-watch? I've never heard of it."

"A time-watch is like a portkey. It will transport you from one place to another. In the wizarding world parents would use a time-watch to make sure their kids would come home on time," explained Ron.

"So what does one look like?" asked Harry.

"It looks like a Muggle's wrist watch, but it won't show you the time. It will show you how much time you have until you have to go," said Ron.

"So how does a time-watch works?" asked Dean.

"Well the parent would set the watch according to what time they would like their kid to come home. The watch then goes on the wrist. The watch cannot come off until the parent needs to change the time," said Ron.

"So tomorrow well will get transported to our first class by this time-watch?" asked Dean.

"Yep, but the bad thing about it is that it will transport you no matter what condition you are in. So if you are in bed sleeping, you will end up in Professor's Maddox classroom in your pj's," smiled Ron.

"Let me guess you had a mishap with the time-watch?" asked Hermione.

Ron didn't say anything but turned bright red.

* * *

In the next morning everyone had a hard time waking up. Their time-watches came to them last night and they were all nervous in wearing them. In the Gryffindor Common Room, students were eating their breakfast and were trying to wake up.

"I hate this," said Ron. His hair was all messy and his clothes were all wrinkle. "I can't wait till it's spring and class starts back at normal time." He propped himself next to the wall and began to snore. His friends notice this and he was soon waken with a squirt of water. "What the--?" He looked around and saw Hermione with a squirt bottle.

"You need to stay awake," said Hermione. "It's almost seven-thirty."

"Oh right." Ron whipped his face with his robes and grabbed his bag.

"So once it's seven-thirty will we feel anything?" asked Harry.

"Nope." answered Ron. And just then their watches beep and they were no longer in their common rooms, but in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Hello students," said Professor Maddox.

"Hello Professor," mumbled the students. They all slowly went to their seats and sat down.

"Now I know that it's early for class, but lets manage the best of it. Today's lesson is all about the sphinx. Who can tell me about the sphinx?" asked Maddox. He looked at his class and no one respond. Half of the students were nodding off to sleep while the other half just gave him a blank expression. "Come on class. I know that it's early, but someone has to know the answer." He looked around and called someone out at random. "Mr. Boot would you answer the question."

Terry looked at his professor with his droopy eyes. He kept blinking as if trying to summon the answer. He soon gave up and rubbed his eyes. "I would like to sir, but I'm afraid my brain hasn't woken up yet."

The class began to laugh at Terry's remark. Maddox became angry and silence the class. "Now the sphinx is a demon, a guardian demon to some. The sphinx has a head of a man and the body of a lion. There are different types of sphinx depending on the country it's from. Now the sphinx loves to tell riddles. If you answer the riddle correctly the sphinx will let you pass, but if you don't the sphinx will kill you. But if you ever come across a sphinx the best way to survive is if you ask the riddle first, because then you will have the upper hand and the sphinx will let you pass weather the sphinx gets the answer right or wrong."

"What happens if you don't know any riddles?" asked Neville.

"You can always just make up one," said Maddox. "Or you can go with the most famous one: What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evenings."

"So what's the answer to that?" asked Neville.

"Does anyone have an idea?" asked the Professor.

Hermione's hand went up. "The answer is man, because man crawls on all fours as a baby, walks on two during adulthood, and uses a cane as an old man."

"Very good Miss. Granger."

For the remaining class time, Maddox had the students come up with riddles. When class was over, the students grabbed their bags and headed off to their next class.

"Boy I've never felt this tired in my life," said Harry. "And what's worse is we have Professor Binns next. Talk about dulls-vill."

They began walking over to the second floor landing and began climbing up the stairs to the third floor. They ran into a bit of a jamb when students were trying to get to their other classes. With the third floor closed the stair cases were packed.

"This is ridiculous," said Ron. "We can't get to class."

"It's the professor's fault. They shouldn't scheduled all the classes to end at the same time," said Hermione.

"You know it would have been much easier if Professor Maddox would have just change his classroom from the third floor to the fourth. Then we could have used the wild boar passage to get to Binns' class," stated Harry.

They slowly began to move but soon stopped at the third floor. They tried to squeezed through, but was pushed back.

"We are going to be late and it's all because of this," said Hermione.

"Oh is the Mudblood worried in getting a tardy slip?" came an evil sinker.

They all turned around and saw Malfoy smiling at them.

"Shut up Malfoy or I'll . . ."

"Or you'll do what get your boyfriend to go after me? Well last I heard he was still in the hospital wing."

"Malfoy shut up," said Ron. They turned their backs on him and began trying to get up the stairs. "This is useless."

Malfoy just smiled at the trio as they tried and failed. It became very amusing that he was soon laughing. "You three are just pathetic."

Harry quit trying and turned around. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you going to class.?"

"Oh just need to go down a floor. It won't be too much of a hassle when I use the short-cut."

Harry realized on what short-cut he was talking about and wasn't surprised that Draco would break a rule or two. "You're going to use the short-cut that on this floor. The one next to the old Charms classroom?"

"Yep."

"Malfoy you know as much as anyone that the third floor is forbidden," said Hermione. "We cannot and should not wonder the halls in there. With no sunlight the vampire could get anyone, and beside Dumbledore closed the entrance."

"So he thought," smiled Draco. He went over to the door and turned the doorknob. The door swung wide open. The Trio looked in. A cold breeze came rushing out, that Hermione quickly grabbed the door and closed it.

"This is wrong. We can't go in there," said Hermione. "The vampire could be in there."

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat. There's no on in there," said Draco.

Ron's eyebrow went up and gave Draco a suspicious look. "You've been wondering the corridors on this floor haven't' you? Even though, Dumbledore told us plain and clear why we shouldn't."

"Dumbledore also told us that the vampire is after a girl, and I'm not going to listen to an old man on where to go just to keep the girls safe."

"Well unlike you we actually want to keep everyone safe, including the boys," said Ron. He turned around and began trying to wedge his way through, but got pushed back.

"Well Weasel, I dare you to use the third floor," said Draco with an evil smile on his face.

"Not a chance."

"Just as I thought. You're just a big chicken."

Ron stopped for a moment. His fists were clenched and his face was bright red.

"Ron just forget it," said Harry. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder hoping that it would calm him down.

Draco knew that he hit one of Ron's nerve and started to run with it. "Just as I thought, you're not really a weasel, you're just a big fat chicken." He then began to cluck. Ron began to get even madder. He pushed Harry's arm away and walked up to Draco.

"No one calls me a chicken, Malfoy," said Ron.

"Then prove that you're not."

"Ron, you don't have to prove anything, especially to Malfoy," said Harry.

Ron looked at Malfoy with a hard cold stare. He stared at him for about a minute or two and then he made up his mind. Ron walked over to the entrance door and opened it.

"Ron, don't do it. You could get killed," said Hermione.

Ron didn't listen to her and walked in. Harry and Hermione took on look at each other and went in after him. The hallway was pitch black. They couldn't even see the tip of their own nose.

"This floor looks so different when its dark," said Hermione. "It's very spooky."

"Come on we've got to find Ron," said Harry. They lit their wands using the Lumos Solem. "Ron, where are you?"

They walked quickly as they searched for their friend, but they were having a bit of a problem. It was hard for them to direct themselves in the dark, and they kept going in circles. Even the portraits didn't know which way was north or south. They soon heard some footsteps, but they were too light of a sound to be Ron's, but they took the chance and follow the sounds.

"Ron where are you?" cried Hermione. "Come out please where ever you are. This is getting to be ridiculous."

The footsteps were getting softer and soon they could hear nothing. They stopped and began looking around. With the bright light shining from their wands they couldn't see anyone.

"Ron," yelled Harry.

Soon they heard footsteps. They were loud and coming right at them. Harry held his wand at and soon he could make out an outline of someone. "Ron is that you?" There was no reply and they waited for the figure to come. As the figure came close to them they could tell that it was a guy and soon the hair was visible. The bright red hair made their fear melt away.

"Oh Ron I'm so glad to see you," said Harry. "Where were you?"

"I was trying to get to the portrait with the oak tree," said Ron, "but it's too confusing to tell which way it is."

Hermione went up to Ron and hit him on the head. "You stupid, why did you let Malfoy get to you? We could be out going to our class instead we're trap on the third floor with the possibility of being a meal."

"Hey I wasn't going to let him call me a chicken," said Ron, " and beside once we get to the oak tree portrait we will be on our way to class."

"So how are we going to find the portrait?" asked Hermione. "We've asked help from the surrounding portraits and they couldn't even help us find you."

"That's because I didn't light my wand," Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione wanted to sculled at Ron some more, but was stop by her own frustration.

"Okay lets calm down for a moment," said Harry. "Now the oak tree portrait is located by the old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. All we need to know is to which way it is." They looked around at where they were and began to walk. Not long they found their old classroom and the oak tree was visable. They opened the portrait and walked through. They found themselves on the fifth floor and right next to Binns' classroom.

"Thank God we've made it in time," said Hermione." And Ron don't do that ever again."

"Don't worry I won't."

* * *

The day went by rather slowly with the short classes amd when it was dinner, the students weren't all that thrilled with the meal. 

"Looks like we're having another meal with garlic," said Hermione. She swirled her spoon in her garlic stew. She was getting so tired of eating garlic that she only ate half of it.

"Come on, you're the one that says that it's smart that we're eating garlic," said Ron. "With all of this garlic breath no vampire will come near us."

"Ron, with your breath you don't need to worry," said Harry. "You can ward off all of the students." Harry took a smell at his friend and quickly backed off. "Good god Ron, I think you're sweating garlic. You stink."

"You must be smelling the garlic garland that I made in Herbology," replied Ron.

"Well I'm smelling something, and what ever it is it's strong."

"Come on I don't stink that bad," said Ron.

"As a friend I'm telling you, you do," said Harry. "What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at her friends and made no comment towards Ron stench and kept stirring her spoon.

"Hermione are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Oh I'm fine," she replied. "I'm . . . I'm just not in the mood to talk about your awful smell."

"See told you that you stink," said Harry.

"Okay fine I'll take off the garland, but I'm going to keep a clove in my pocket." Ron took the garland off and ripped off one clove and stuck it in his front pocket. "There do I smell better?"

"Yes."

0-0-

Dinner was coming to an end and Hermione, Harry, and Ron left the Great Hall early. They were getting tired of the garlic dessert that they went to the kitchen to see if they could find any real desserts. They spend about thirty minutes trying all of the puddings and cakes and when they finished they began heading back for their Common Room. They were on there way up the stairs when Professor McGonagall stepped out of her office and stopped them.

"Miss. Granger, can I have a word with you?" said the professor. Hermione walked over to her thinking that it was something awful. "I have some news for you about Mr. Galahad."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "How is Donny? He's been in the hospital wing for two weeks and I wasn't allowed to see him."

"I know, but I just went over to see him and Madam Pomfrey told me that he's allowed visitors."

Hermione smile went even wider and began hurrying over to the hospital wing. When she reached the doors, she began fixing her hair a bit and striating her clothes out. Harry and Ron finally caught up with her. They were breathing very hard, and Ron was about to collapsed.

"Good god Hermione, I never knew you could run like that," said Ron.

"I'm just excited that's all," she replied. "Are you guys going to join me?"

Harry and Ron both said no and told her that they would be waiting out by the door. When she was presentable, she slowly opened the door. She saw Madam Pomfrey standing next to Donny. She was handing him a red drink. He drank it down without any trouble and handed her the empty glass. When Madam Pomfrey headed towards her office, Hermione slowly entered the room. She saw Donny laying on the bed with his eyes closed. She was about to sit down next to the bed when Donny suddenly startled her.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione looked at Donny's face and his eyes were still closed.

"How did you know that it was me?" she asked. She sat down and looked at his face. He was still pale, but looked much healthier.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I just knew."

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione.

"I'm good, still a little weak," answered Donny.

Hermione grabbed his hand a held it tight.

"Donny what's wrong with you?" asked Hermione.

He gave one look at Hermione and then looked the other way.

"Please tell me," she plead.

"It's complicated."

"Well I've been doing some reading in the library and think I know what's wrong," she said.

"You—you do?" Donny quickly turned his head towards her. His eyes were widening with fear.

"Yes. Ron told me; well in a way. Do you have an eating disorder?" The grip that she had on Donny's hand tightens.

A sigh of relief came from Donny and he smiled. "No I don't have an eating disorder. What on earth gave you the idea?"

"Ron mentioned your lack of eating and I've notice that you didn't eat anything after the attack. Are you anorexic?"

"Hermione trust me I'm not. I'm a healthy person . . . well once I get better I will," said Donny. "Also you've seen me eating in the Great Hall."

"Of course we always eat together, but I'm still worried. Why did you stop eating during the lock down?"

"I'm sorry to worry you, and I can't explain to you right now, but I can tell you that I wasn't in the mood to eat."

Hermione smiled and let go from Donny's hand and reached towards her bag. She pulled out a thermos.

"Before coming here I was in the kitchen. Dobby gave my a thermos of soup and now that I'm here I wonder if you might want it." She opened the lid and steam was coming out.

"Uh Hermione . . . I shouldn't be having soup. My stomach uh . . . is . . . uh still very weak. I need to stick with the diet that Madam Pomfrey has uh . . . made for me," said Donny.

"But it's you favorite: tomato soup and I bet that you are getting tired of eatting hospital food." And began pouring the soup.

"That's very kind of you but . . ." He was sitting up now with his back to the bed post.

"Come on Donny this will help you get strong and put some color back into your face." Hermione scooped some with a spoon and slowly brought it up to Donny's mouth. She was about to feed him until Madam Pomfrey entered the room screaming.

" Miss. Granger, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Hermione sat the spoon down and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"I was just going to feed Donny some soup," she answered.

"I think not." Madam Pomfrey went over to Hermione and grabbed the thermos. "Donny is still weak. I have a diet planed out for him and if he strays off from it he will only get sicker." She got rid of the soup and handed Donny a large glass full of a red liquid.

"What kind of drink is that?" asked Hermione.

"Its a smoothie; an old recipe that's been handed down to treat someone like Donny. It's high in nutrients and protein," said Madam Pomfrey.

Donny smiled at Madam Pomfrey and slow drank the drink. He only drank half and sat the glass down on the bed-side table. He then motion to Madam Pomfrey to let them be alone and soon she began leaving the room. Once she was out of sight, Hermione got on the bed and laid next to Donny wrapping her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much," said Hermione. "We've had our Harvest banquet last week and it wasn't special because you weren't there."

"I'm sorry and I've missed you too." He moved her hair from her face and kissed her on the lips. "Madam Pomfrey says that if I improve I can leave by Friday."

"Well that's good," said Hermione. "I don't think I could spend the Christmas Holiday without you." They laid there in that hospital bed just enjoying each other company for the rest of Hermione's visit.

"I wish I can stay here with you forever," said Hermione. "I feel so much safer with you."

"I bet you do," replied Donny. He got a glance at a clock. It was a thirty minutes till five. He sighed as he looked at her. "I'm sorry to bring this all to an end but it's getting close to five' o clock."

"No I don't want to go," said Hermione. She placed her head on his chest and hugged him even tighter. "Do you think Dumbledore would let me stay here for the night?"

Donny smiled and began stroking her hair. "As much as I like the idea I think it's best for you to be in the safety of your common room."

"Oh all right," said Hermione. She sat up and gave him a long good bye kiss. "I'll be back tomorrow after lunch."

Donny smiled and watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, Donny picked up his glass and began finishing his drink.

"Donny, wouldn't Miss. Granger be safer here with you than in Gryffindor Tower?" Madam Pomfrey couldn't help but to eavesdrop on their conversation. She went over to him and grabbed the empty glass.

"You might thing so, but no. Gryffindor Tower is the safest place in Hogwarts for her," said Donny.

* * *

As Hermione, Harry and Ron were passing the third floor, she notice that Hannah, Susan, and Justin was walking down the stairs.

"Hi Hermione. How's Donny," said Hannah.

Hermione stopped walking and answered her. "He's doing just fine. He might be able to leave on Friday."

"That's good news," said Susan. "Do you know what was wrong with him and why he collapsed?"

"He wouldn't tell me, but I'm thinking that he's anorexic."

The three Hufflepuffs all gasped and looked at each other.

"What ever gave you the idea?" asked Hannah.

"He's eating habits are very poor, and when he collapsed I believe it was due to starvation," replied Hermione.

"But Donny doesn't look like he's suffering from being a victim of anorexia ," commented Justine. "He looks really healthy. If he was truly not eating he would be very boney, which he's not. He has a normal muscle mass and he's very strong."

"I know, but it worries me that he doesn't eat," said Hermione.

"Well everyone is different. Some people doesn't need to eat that much to get full, while others need to eat a lot. Doesn't Ron eat like a pig?" stated Susan. She gave a look at Ron and his cheeks went bright red. Hermione nodded at her. "And look at how skinny he is. Hermione if this is worrying you so much you should talk to him."

"I have talk to him, but there is something he's not telling me," said Hermione. "I wish he would."

"Well boys have their reasons for being stubborn isn't that right Justin?" asked Susan.

"Yep. Trust me Hermione, Donny is being like every guy. It's normal for guys to keep secrets and we are the best in keeping our secrets," said Justin with a smile.

"That's not true," laughed Susan.

"Of course it is. When a girl has a secret they quickly go tell their best friends. Soon the friends will tell their friends and soon the secret will be all over the school and it won't be a secret any more."

"Okay you have a point."

"Hermione if Donny is keeping a secret from you, you can't force it out of him. When he's ready for you to know, he will tell you," said Justin.

"Thanks for the advice," smiled Hermione.

They continued walking to their common room, but without their knowledge a pair of red eyes were watching them from the shadows of the third floor.


	15. Mistakes

**Chapter XIV: Mistakes**

December snow was falling down much faster and the sun was no longer shinning. Dumbledore had the school close for the holidays earlier than normal and had all of the students confined to their common rooms. And because there weren't any classes, the professors took off everyone's time-watch. With Christmas on its way Harry, Ron, and Hermione began getting their gifts together.

"Merry Christmas everyone," said Hermione. She handed Harry and Ron's gift to them and they gave their gifts to her.

"Merry Christmas."

Hermione got a grooming kit for her cat and a book from Harry, and Ron got her a box of her favorite sugar quills and a basket of assorted sweets. Harry and Ron both received knitted caps, scarves, and gloves. After they unwrap their gifts, Dobby popped in.

"Happy Holidays, Harry Potter and all," said the elf.

"Merry Christmas to you too Dobby," said Harry.

"Dobby brought you a gift sir, a gift for you and your friends." He handed it to Harry and smiled. Harry began ripping off the paper and saw a sack of marshmallows and skewers.

"Thank you Dobby," said Harry. "We have something for you too." He sat his gift down and pulled a box out from under the table. He handed it to Dobby, and Dobby began to open it.

"Dobby thanks you from the bottom of Dobby's heart. This is the nicest thing Dobby has ever gotten," said Dobby. Inside the box were a knitted stocking cap, and a pair of socks. Dobby stuck his gift on and gave everyone a hug. "I must go now. There are a lot to do in the kitchen." He waved them all good bye and left. When he left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed their gift from Dobby and sat around the fireplace.

"I haven't roasted marshmallows in a long time," said Hermione. She was the first to stick a marshmallow on her skewer and placed it in the fire.

"I've never roasted marshmallows, so this is a treat for me," said Harry.

They were enjoying the moment of being in each other company that none of them notice the portrait door opening and closing.

"Happy Holidays everyone."

They all stop talking and turned towards the portrait door. It took awhile to register who the person was and then they realized that it was . . .

"Oh my god Donny!" As soon as Hermione saw him she rushed over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you would never come back."

"I'm so sorry. I know that I told you that Madam Pomfrey would let me out before the holidays, but she wanted to keep me there just a bit longer to make sure that I was fully well," said Donny.

"That's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters," said Hermione. "Come on, we're roasting marshmallows."

"Sounds just yummy," replied Donny. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then they headed towards the fireplace.

"Welcome back Donny," greeted Harry. He scooted over towards Ron, and Donny took a seat on the floor.

"Thanks Harry and its good to be back. I was beginning to think that I was living in the hospital wing," said Donny. Hermione handed him a skewer and gave him the sack of marshmallows.

"Eat up. I bet you haven't had any sweets in a long time," said Hermione. She stuck two marshmallows on her skewer and placed it in the flames.

"I would love to, but I can't. Madam Pomfrey still has me on a strict diet and I must follow it," said Donny. "She has made a menu for me and gave it to the house-elves. She says that if I don't want to get sick again I must follow it." He placed his skewer on the floor and placed an arm around Hermione. He just kept his eyes upon her. He didn't lose his gaze until he heard Ron was yelling. Donny quickly looked towards Ron and saw that his marshmallow was on fire.

"Aahhh help me," screamed Ron. He began to blow out the flames but it wasn't working. Harry then knocked the skewer out of Ron's hand and it landed on the rug. The rug was soon on fire and was spreading throughout the common room. The students that were in the room began to panic and ran up the Tower. Hermione quickly reacted and reached for her wand. As soon as she pulled it out, Donny held out his right palm and shouted, "_FONTIS_!"

The screaming around them subsided and the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake everyone take cover," shouted Harry. He grabbed Ron and Hermione, and guided them towards a table.

"Donny, come on get under here," shouted Hermione. He didn't and walked over to the closes window. The fire was getting out of control and was heading towards him. Donny then quickly turns around and faced the fire. He looked it in the eye and it stopped moving. Then out of no where there was a loud rumble and all of the windows burst opened and a wave of water came rushing in. Donny controlled the water towards the fire and within minutes the fire was out. The water left the common room as quickly as it came and everything was back to normal. Hermione, Harry, and Ron slowly got up from the table and approach Donny.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Ron. He looked around and everything was wet. The cold breeze from the broken windows made the room much colder and miserable.

"I'm sorry to have scared you all," said Donny. "I just didn't want the fire to burn the Tower."

"So you summon the Lake to put it out?" asked Harry. "Why didn't you just use the Aguamenti spell? It would have worked just fine and less dramatic."

"I uh . . . I don't know that spell," said Donny. He looked at Hermione and she just stared at him in awe, or it looked like she was staring at him. "Hermione are you okay?"

"Donny, look what you have done," she said. She walked over to him and stood in front of the window. "The windows are opened. We can get out." She reached her hand out, but it stopped right at the frame. There was nothing there, but she couldn't reach her hand out beyond the frame. "Dang it." She was clearly disappointed that the idea of being free was cut off.

"We are still trap," said Donny. "I'm sorry." He grabbed her in his arms and just hugged her. "We should cover the windows before it gets too cold."

They turned around and began gathering up blankets, but before they could hang anything up they heard a scrapping noise. They looked around and saw nothing. The noise was getting louder.

"What is that noise?" asked Harry. He began walking around trying to find the noise, but soon felt a sharp pain in his arm and fell to the ground. He sat up and found a shard of glass in his arm. He quickly pulled it out and tossed it to the ground. He was about to get up when he notice that the shard was moving. Looking around and he saw that all of the broken glass was moving slowly on the floor.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione. She began walking over towards him, but she fell short.

"Hermione!" cried Ron. He began rushing over to her, but Donny grabbed him and pushed him back. "What are you doing? She could be hurt."

"Wait a minute. Something is not right," said Donny.

Harry crawled over to her. He saw a piece of glass was stuck in her hand. "Hermione are you all right?"

"I don't know. What happened?"

"A piece of glass is stuck in your hand. I'm going to pull it out." He gently grabbed her hand and saw that the glass was in very deep. He grabbed the glass and in one pull he got it out.

"Why . . . how did it happen?" she asked. She conjured up some bandages and wrapped her hand.

"I don't know. I'm having a bad feeling about this all." They slowly got up. Harry's bad feeling got even worse when the glass on the floor was moving much faster. "Hermione run!"

She didn't ask any questions and ran towards Ron and Donny. Donny and Ron didn't know what was going on until they saw the pieces of glass moving from the ground. The glass from the ground began moving up and began flying all over the room. Donny grabbed a table and laid it on its side.

"Hermione, Harry hurry," shouted Ron.

Despite getting cut from all of the glass Harry began running faster. He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to Ron and Donny. Once everyone was behind the table, they could see all of the pieces of glass moving as one.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" cried Hermione.

"It's because of the spell that the vampire placed on the castle," said Donny. "Since the windows are broken, the glass is repairing it's self."

They hid behind that table and kept their heads covered with their hands. The glass began to move in all direction until they found the window that they belong to. Piece by piece the glass aligned themselves in their proper place and soon all of the windows were once again whole. As soon as the event subsided, the students slowly got up.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Donny. He looked at Hermione and held her face in his hands. She had a lot of cuts all over her face. She nodded that she was fine and he braced her in a hug.

"My god," said Harry as he went to a window. "It's like they were never broken."

They then heard the portrait door unlocking and soon Professor McGonagall came through.

"Is everyone all right? No one got hurt during the earthquake . . ." She looked at her students and lost all of her words. She didn't know what to say when she saw all of the cuts on their faces.

"Professor let us explain," began Harry.

"Potter you are all badly cut." She cast her patronus at once and then headed towards her students. "My god what happened?" They all began talking at once on what had happened, but she couldn't hear a single word. So she held up a finger and everyone went silent. "One at a time please."

"Professor this is my entire fault," began Ron. "You see we were roasting marshmallows and mine caught on fire . . ."

"But if it wasn't for me knocking the skewer out of his hand than the rug wouldn't have caught on fire," said Harry.

"Professor McGonagall, they had nothing to do with this. It was my entire fault." Donny stepped in front of Harry and Ron and began to tell his story. "The Common Room was on fire because off Ron's marshmallow, but it's because of me that everyone is cut. I used the Fontis Charm to distinguish the fire. They got cut because the broken glass was repairing it's self, and they were caught in the middle of it."

McGonagall looked at Donny with a shocking, but yet curious eye. "You performed a water summoning charm? You summoned the Lake?"

"You should have seen him, Professor," said Hermione. "He controlled the water with ease, and showed no stress while putting the fire out."

McGonagall listen to what Hermione had said and looked back towards Donny. She didn't know what to think because she knew that something wasn't making any sense, like someone wasn't being truthful. "Mr. Galahad, if I remember your schedule correctly you don't have Advance Charms with Professor Flickwick."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Hermione. "He saved our lives."

"That's not the point Miss. Granger. No mere wizard can summon something as big as a lake. It takes skills, practice, and power." She studied Donny's face. There wasn't a single cut on it. "Why did you use the Fontis Charm? Why not a simple water spell?"

"I uh . . . I wasn't taught any other water spell," said Donny. He kept his head down, avoiding making any eye contact.

They soon heard someone at the door knocking, and McGonagall went over and opened it. It was Madam Pomfrey.

"I came as soon as I could. What seems to be the problem?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"It seems that the earthquake was made by Mr. Galahad when he summoned the Lake," McGonagall said. "In the process the windows broke, and when it began to repair itself they got badly cut."

Madam Pomfrey went over to the students and studied their cuts.

"You guys are lucky that you weren't badly hurt," said Madam Pomfrey. She opened her small medical bag and pulled out a bottle of Wound-Healing Potion. She then asked them to take a seat, so she could apply it on.

"If you don't mind, Poppy, I'm going to leave now. I need to report this to Albus," said McGonagall.

"Go ahead and go. This won't take me that long to heal them," replied Madam Pomfrey.

McGonagall said her goodbyes and left. Madam Pomfrey kept quite the whole time and didn't bother to ask the students any questions. She thought that it was none of her business on what went on. When she was done healing all of the cuts on their arms and faces, she did a quick examination of the whole body to make sure that there weren't any hidden cuts.

"Well it looks like my work with you is done," said Madam Pomfrey when she finished examining Ron. She then stuck her Wound-Healing Potion back into her bag. Before she left she went over to Donny and began talking to him in private. She then gave him a small dark bottle and he quickly drank it down before anyone could have seen it. He handed her the empty bottle and then she left.

"I am really sorry. I totally forgot that the windows would repair it self," said Donny. He walked over to Hermione and placed his arm over her shoulders.

"That's okay. You're only human," said Hermione. "Mistakes do happen."

"Wow, what a day," said Harry. He took a seat in the big arm-chair and just sank into the cushions. "Well this is surly a Christmas that I won't forget."

"Speaking that it is Christmas I have a present for you," said Donny to Hermione. He made her close her eyes and then he reached into his pocket. He then placed a small black box into her hands. "Okay, open your eyes."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the box.

"Oh Donny you shouldn't have," she said and then she began opening the box. Inside she saw a necklace. The chain was pure silver with a silver charm of a crescent moon. "Donny it's beautiful." He grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck.

"It is a couple's set," said Donny. He pulled out a silver chain from his neck and on it was a star. "Where I'm from it is a custom for . . . uh a couple to wear theses. The girls wear the moon and the boys wear the star."

"I love it," said Hermione. She placed her arms around Donny's neck and kissed him.

* * *

New Years past and soon it was the second week in January. Dumbledore decided long and hard, and gave the announcement that class will resumed. On the day before class there was a notice on the bulletin board on what to expect the following day.

**_To all staff and students:_**

**_Classes will start at __8:30 am__ sharp tomorrow and so the time-watch will be back in use. The sun is still not shinning so we will be using the Solaris spell in the halls to produce an artificial sun. Students are still required to travel in groups. DO NOT TRAVEL ALONE. The Third floor and Sixth floor are still closed so please do not use them._**

**_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._**

The students were happy that they would have a bit longer to rest and were more than excited that they could leave their common rooms. They were having cabin fever and were getting tired in being confined to one area. Tomorrow soon came and everyone waited around the common room.

"Well I guess we have to wear them again," said Ron as he placed his time-watch back on his wrist.

"Ron, you shouldn't complain," said Hermione. "I rather enjoy wearing the watch. I don't have to worry about being late." A few minutes pasted and soon their watches beeped and they left to their first class.

0-0-0-0-

"Okay listen up today I've deiced for you to do a little group project," said Professor Binns. "This project will be worth 30 percent of your grade. Now I've decided who will be with whom." He showed everyone a piece of parchment that was lying on his desk. "Here's the list on who you will be paired with and what your project will be about." Everyone quickly went up to his desk and took a look at the parchment.

"Alright," said Ron, "I get to work with you, Harry."

"That's great and we're doing . . . 'the modern day goblin' ", said Harry."Who are you with, Hermione?"

"It looks like I'm with Hannah Abbott, and we're doing are project about 'goblins around the world'," replied Hermione. She looked again at the list to see who were left. "Oh Donny you're doing your project with Neville."

"Oh . . . that's uh . . . great," said Donny with a weak smile. He then looked over at Neville and saw that he suddenly went white.

"Okay now that you know who you partners are I want you to go sit with each other and discuss your topic and how you will present it to the class," said Binns.

Hermione grabbed her books together and went over to sit down next to Hannah.

"I'm very glad that we are paired together," said Hannah.

"Really?" Hermione's face went red. She stumble her text books out from her bag and laid them on the desk. "Well, I think that since we have 'goblins around the world' we should highlight the important goblins and their region. I think that the project would be much funnier and it would be less of a bore when we present it."

"That sounds like a good plan and maybe we should choose different regions to work on separately, so we can get more work done and in the end combine the work," suggested Hannah.

"If that's what you want to do," said Hermione. They opened their text book and began choosing their regions. Professor Binns had everyone working on their project for the remaining of the class. When the bell rang, everyone grabbed their bags and books and headed off to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Finally food," said Ron. He quickly took a seat and began piling everything in sight.

"Ron, don't you have any manners?" Hermione looked at him in disgusted as he stuffed his face with a chicken lag.

"I do." He then grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice and extended out his pinky. "Is that better?"

Hermione looked at him and could help but to laugh. "Oh Ron." She then began placing some food on her plate. She then noticed that Donny was plating his plate and was surprised that he was eating. "I see that you got an appetite back."

"Yep," he replied.

"So what about your smoothies? Are you still drinking them?" asked Harry.

"I am, but only when my energy is low," replied Donny. He grabbed some sausages and began eating them in the same manner as Ron.

"Those sausages must be really good," said Harry. "What kind are they?"

"This is blood pudding," answered Donny. He finished his plate and began putting more on. "God this is the best blood I've had in a long time." They were silence after he had said that, and Donny knew that something wasn't right. He looked up at them and they were giving him a questionable look. "I meant that I haven't had blood pudding taste this good since my mum made it."

"Well you might enjoy eating blood, but I find it disgusting," said Hermione. "I tried it once and never acquired a taste for it."

"This is my favorite dish in the world," said Donny. He quickly finished eating and stood up. He grabbed his belonging and prepared himself to leave.

"Where are you going to?" asked Hermione.

"I need to see Madam Pomfrey. She wants to check up on me every now and then." He made sure that he had his books in his bag and then gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in class."

"Donny wait," said Hermione. She swung around the bench and grabbed onto Donny's arm. "You can't travel alone. I'll go with you."

"But you're not done eating," replied Donny.

"Don't worry I can take it with me," said Hermione. She grabbed what she wanted and left with him.

When they got to the hospital wing, Donny had asked Hermione to wait for him inside by the doors. As she waited for him, she noticed that Madam Pomfrey and Donny were only talking. Madam Pomfrey wasn't even examinating him. They kept talking for a long time up until lunch was over. Before Donny left Madam Pomfrey gave him a dark bottle to drink. He drank it all the way to the door and tossed it in a trash bin.

"Are you ready for class?" he asked as they headed towards the dungeon for Potions.

"I guess," said Hermione. "So . . . what did Madam Pomfrey say about your health?"

"That I'm in perfect health and that I won't be needing to see her any more," replied Donny.

"That's good," said Hermione. She smiled at him with the good news and then gave him a hug. When they reached their class, they sat down at a station with Harry, Ron and Neville. Hermione just sat her bag down on the floor when she heard Susan, Ernie, and Justin walking in. Hannah wasn't with present and it made Hermione wonder. Once the Hufflepuffs sat down at their usually spot Professor Snape walked in and the lesson began.

"Class to day we are going to be brewing a potion call Amortentia. Who can tell me what kind of potion it is?" asked Snape. Donny and Hermione's hand went up in the air. Snape did want to call on either one of them, so he just randomly called out a name. "Mr. Smith, answer the question."

Zacharias looked up from his book and looked at Snape. "Professor my hand wasn't raised. Why don't you ask Hermione or Donny?"

"Because I'm asking you now answer the question."

"It's uh . . ." It was clear that Zacharias didn't know the answer, but he was trying to rack his brain for an answer.

"Five points from Hufflepuff," said Snape. "For people like Mr. Smith who don't know, the Amortentia is a powerful love potion. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession to the drinker. It also has a different aroma to everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find attractive. Now get your cauldron's ready and start brewing it up." He tapped his wand to the chalkboard and the list of the ingredients and the page number to where to find it in their text book. They began getting their ingredients out from their ingredient box and started brewing. Half way into the potion Snape summoned Donny to his desk. They talked for a moment and then sent him off on an errand.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"Professor Snape wants me to take a message to one of the teachers," said Donny. "I shouldn't take that long." He left his school bag behind and left.

"Snape is quite stupid. He shouldn't have let Donny go alone," said Hermione. "Some one should be with him."

"He a big boy," said Ron. "Donny can take care of himself."

Class was almost over and Snape began going around to each of the stations and checking all of the potions for their grade.

"Good work Knot," said Snape and then he slowly went over to the station where Harry and his friends were sitting at.

"Professor, may I go to the bathroom?" asked Neville in a small voice. He had his legs crossed and was slowly jumping up and down.

"Not now. You can go when I've checked your potion," he replied and just when he said that he began checking Harry's cauldron. He saved Neville's cauldron for last and by that time Neville was jumping up and down more franticly.

"Okay Longbottom you may go," said Snape. The then looked at Ron and smiled. "Weasley, go with him."

Ron looked up at Snape and gave him a look that he didn't want to go, but realized that he had to. But right when Ron and Neville reached the door, they stopped. A loud alarm came booming into the room. As the alarm went off, Snape's eyes soon wide and quickly pointed his wand at the door. The door quickly closed and locked.

"Students please stay calm, and Longbottom and Weasley get back to your seat."

"But Professor."

"I said sit down!" yelled Snape. As quick as he had said that Neville and Ron was back in their seat.

"What's going on Professor?" asked Harry. The noise was so loud that he had to cover his ears. "What's with the alarm?"

"Not now, Potter, I need to make sure that everyone is here," answered Snape. He quickly began looking at the attendance sheet and began marking off all of the students that were present.

"But . . ." begged Harry but he was interrupted when he felt Hermione tapping his arm.

"It's an alarm that Dumbledore created when something drastic happens," answered Hermione. "Something must be wrong."

"There could've been another attack," suggested Ron.

The alarm just kept going and the students began talking at once in a frantic tone. Snape was trying his best to calm them down, but it wasn't working. He soon spot movement in the corner of his eyes and turned around to look at it. It was coming from his desk. He quickly went over to it and saw that a quill was moving and was writing something on a piece of parchment. Snape began to read the message and knew that it was from Dumbledore. Once he was done reading the message, he asked his three prefects to join him. He gave them their orders and sent them back to their work areas.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"We can't tell you right now," answered Hermione.

"But what we can tell you is that Dumbledore gave Snape a message telling us that there's an emergency prefect meeting right now," said Ron.

"Did he say anything else, like what's with the alarm?" Harry asked them. The alarm finally ended and he could stop yelling.

"No he didn't. We're guessing that we will find out at the meeting," said Ron. They began putting their text book into their bag. They were about to go when Hermione notice that Donny never returned from the errand.

"Harry, when Donny returns, can you tell him where I went."

Harry nodded and then Ron and Hermione touched their Hogwarts pin and were gone. When they arrived in the Room of Requirements, they saw that Cho was pacing back and forth in the back of the room, Draco and Anthony were discussing over what was happening and soon Ernie walked over towards them to join on the conversation, and Pansy . . . she was sitting in her chair painting her fingernails.

"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Hermione.

"He had to step out for a moment," answered Cho. "But he will be back."

"So what's going on? Why did the alarm go off?" asked Ron.

"The word is that it's about the vampire," answered Pansy. She placed the lid back on her nail-polish and began blowing on her nails.

"Are you sure? I mean this meeting could be about anything," said Hermione.

Pansy quite blowing on her nails and gave Hermione a cold look. "Of course I'm sure, Mudblood, I over heard one of the professors before coming here."

But before Hermione could react to Pansy's remark, there was a loud pop and Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Mad-Eye appeared in the room. "I'm glad that you've made it here." He pulled out a chair and looked at his students. "I like to begin this meeting with some reminders . . ."

"Wait a minute," said Ernie. He looked around the room trying to find someone but couldn't. He became very worried as he looked at Dumbledore. "Hannah isn't here."

Dumbledore took a look around the room and sure enough the Hufflepuff girl prefect wasn't present. He then turned to Mad-Eye and before any words were exchanged Mad-Eye was gone. Dumbledore then looked at Ernie and gave him a reassuring look. "We will find her. Now the reminders are please do not travel alone and stay away from the forbidden corridors."

"Professor, we already know about that," said Hermione.

"I'm sure you all know, but I'm reminding you because the vampire has been spotted," said Dumbledore. The room fell dead silence and everyone was looking at each other. "Three Seventh year students spotted it while heading to the library."

"How could this be possible?" asked Cho. "Professor Flickwick placed a powerful charm on the doors to seal it."

"Obviously the charm has been broken," answered Pansy, "The question I want to know is how it can roam freely when we have casted the Solaris spell to protect us."

"The teachers and I are troubled by that and are trying to figure out why the spell isn't working, but what that means for the students is a lock-down in their common rooms," answered Dumbledore. "I don't know for how long. It could be forever."

"You cannot do that."

None of the students recognized the voice and began looking around, but Dumbledore, he knew the voice. He hadn't heard it since the first attack back in the first week of November. He turned his attention towards the door and sure enough there was a man dressed in a dark robe.

"Lucid, I thought you weren't coming back. Why have you returned?" asked Dumbledore. Lucid didn't answer and slowly walk towards the group of wizards. He then summoned a chair next to Dumbledore and sat down in it. He then looked at Dumbledore and remained quiet. Dumbledore sigh at Lucid and then faced his students. "Prefects and Heads I would like you to meet Lucid. He's the one that has been advising me on our current situation."

The students all greeted him, but Draco just sat in his seat in awe. Lucid notice that he was being stared at and look at Draco. Right when their eyes met Draco became terrified.

"Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Lucid.

"I . . . uh . . . um." Draco lost his words and just kept his mouth shut.

"Uh excuse me sir, but how do know his name?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I know a lot about him, as I do about you, Miss. Granger." Lucid stared into Hermione's eyes and she could soon hear his voice in her head. He was reading her thoughts and visiting every one of her memories. Hermione soon broke the trance by blinking her eyes and looking away from Lucid.

"My dear witch, you have no reason to fear me," said Lucid with a big smile. "I was just merely trying to know you better."

"No, we have every right to fear you, Highness. You can kill us all right now in an instant," said Hermione. "You're a vampire. That's how you know mine and Malfoy's name. You read our minds, but you're just not any ordinary vampire but the prince. You're Prince Lucid. You're soon to take the throne and become the ruler of the vampires."

"You know Miss. Granger; you are a very smart witch to figure me out. I wonder what else you have figured out," said Lucid.

All the students were in shock to hear that the vampire is the prince of vampires and that Dumbledore was associating with him.

"Students, please calm down," said Dumbledore. "Lucid is not a threat. I can assure you." The students did listen to their headmaster, but Hermione was just staring hard at Lucid. "Now Lucid, what brings you back to the castle?"

"There has been another attack. I know this because I can feel it. I have been sensing this and the death of the girl for some time. I tried to get here in time to warn you, but I guess I'm too late," answered Lucid.

"What are you talking about?" ask Ron. "Who's dead?"

"I don't know."

But just then there was a pop and Mad-Eye had returned. He didn't have a happy look on his face as he approached Dumbledore.

"Alaster, do you have any news for us?" asked Dumbledore

"I do." He took a moment before answering. "I'm sorry Albus but there was another attack. The girl was found between the doors of the third floor entrance."

"Have you identified her?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. It was Miss. Hannah Abbot," answered Mad-Eye. "I believe she was attack while she was on her way to class, but how she ended between the doors is beyond me."

"Oh my god," Ernie began to cry as the realization that his friend and fellow prefect was gone forever, "Hannah had left lunch early . . . because she needed to get her Potion's book. She had left it in Professor Binns' class. I should have gone with her."

"It wasn't your fault," Dumbledore assured him.

"Uh Professor . . . I have a confession to make," said Hermione. "Before we went on holiday, Ron, Harry and I used the third floor."

Dumbledore tilted his head and looked at her with his soft gentle eyes. "Please explain yourself."

"You see we were trying to get to our next class, but we couldn't move from the third floor landing. We wouldn't have used the third floor, but Draco provoked Ron and . . ."

Dumbledore held up his hand and Hermione stopped talking. He knew what the out come would be, and then he turned to look at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, why would you disobey me? I remember sitting here telling you all not to use the third floor. Now because of you the vampire is looses."

"It's not my fault Professor. I was going to be late for curfew," explain Draco.

"I would rather have you late than unlock the third floor."

"But I didn't unlock the floor. I heard a noise on fifth floor by the secret passage. I went over to investigate it and found that the door was unlocked. I went through the passage and found nothing. I began using it ever since. I didn't tell anyone, except for Potter and his friends," said Draco.

"Stupid boy!" yelled Mad-Eye. He went over to him and smacked Draco on the head. "You should have told us the moment you notice the doors were unlocked."

"Alaster, leave Mr. Malfoy alone. What is done is done," said Dumbledore. Mad-Eye hit Draco one last time and then walked away. "You know Mr. Malfoy, I should have your prefect status removed, but since you told me I will give you another chance." Dumbledore then became quiet and was deep in thought. He was trying to figure the mystery of the open floor. _How could the third floor be unlocked? And if the third floor is unlock just maybe _. . . "Alaster, go to the sixth floor landing and check to see if the entrance door is unlock as well."

"I'm on it," said Mad-Eye and he prepared himself to leave.

"Oh and one more thing, Alaster, can you tell Filius to come here. I have some questions to ask him," said Dumbledore. Mad-Eye nodded with the agreement and then left. "Now Prefects and Heads, this meeting is over. We will meet up again, but later. I must have a quiet discussion with Lucid and with the other professors." Dumbledore then went to each of the students and recalibrated their time-watches to send them to their common room a minute after he set the watch. He assured them that their watches would reset itself in the morning. After he finished with their watches, one by one the students left.

* * *

Once the alarms quit and the prefects left, all of the teachers were ordered to send their students back to their common rooms by use of their time-watch, and they were to stay there until further notice. When Ron and Hermione returned to Gryffindor Tower, they noticed that most of the girls were in groups and were talking quietly amongst one another. It was as if they already knew that a girl was already dead. Their fellow Gryffindors soon realized that they had returned and they quickly went up to them and began asking them some questions.

"What happened?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah, has there been another attack?" asked Katie. "Has another girl died?"

"We can inform you that yes there was another attack," said Hermione. She couldn't say another word so she looked at Ron for some support.

He wrapped his arm around her and said, "The girl that was attack was Hannah Abbot. She was found on the third floor landing by the entrance door."

The commotion in the common room grew louder and neither Ron nor Hermione could say a word. Soon Harry casted the Sonorus spell, "EVERYONE SHUT UP. THEY CAN'T SAY ANYTHING IF YOU ARE ALL TALKING!" They students soon fell quiet and all eyes were on Hermione and Ron.

"There was also a sighting that the vampire is loose and roaming freely in the school. Dumbledore is considering locking everyone in their common rooms, but he hasn't confirmed it," said Hermione.

"How can the vampire be in the halls? The professors has casted the Solaris spell. It should be protecting us," said Ginny.

"We know, but for some reason we don't know why it's not working," said Ron. "The professors are in a meeting right now disgusting the matter. We won't know anything until later."

"But what are we going to do?" asked Colin. "Are we going to die here until the vampire gets what he wants?"

"Colin, I wish I can tell you that everything will be all right, but nobody knows what will happen. All that we can do is to stick together and to be strong," said Hermione. "But right now we just have to wait."

That's all they had to stay and the mob of Gryffindors fanned out and began talking to one another. Hermione and Ron began walking and soon found Harry and Ginny over at a small table with Neville.

"Hey everyone," said Ron. They sat down and everyone gave each other a weak smile. "Thanks for shutting everyone up mate."

"It was nothing. So . . . does anyone know how the vampire got loose?" asked Harry.

"No but Dumbledore found out that Malfoy was using the third floor, but Malfoy said that the doors were already unlock," said Hermione.

"I think Malfoy is lying," said Ginny. "I bet you anything that he unlock the doors for his own pleasure."

"I don't think so Ginny, Flickwick placed a powerful locking charm. Only a very powerful wizard could unlock the doors," said Hermione. She then spotted Donny was over in the corner with his books all laid in front of him. "I'll be back. I'm going over to see Donny."

"Well I'm going up to the dormitory. I need some time alone," said Ron. He said good byes to his friends and began heading towards the stairs. As he was walking up the stairs, he felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned around. It was Neville and he was looking kind of scared.

"Neville is there something I can do for you?" asked Ron.

"Yes . . . yes there is. I must tell you this. Hermione could be in grave danger," said Neville. "In fact she could be the next to die."

"Neville, what are you talking about?" Ron grabbed both of his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I know that Donny's a vampire and he could be **THE** vampires that are killing the girls," answered Neville.

Ron's face went completely white as his face left Neville's and saw Hermione sitting on Donny's lap.


	16. New Alliances

**Chapter XV: New Alliances**

Ron grabbed Neville's hand and quickly ran up the stairs to their dorm room. He was still confused and panic-struck on what Neville had just told him. When they got to their dorm, Neville sat down on his bed and Ron began walking around the room.

"So what gives you the idea that Hermione is a target and that Donny is the attacker?"

"Because two prefect girls are dead and two are remaining and as for Donny, well during the attacks he was no where in sight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Remember just a few hours ago Snape gave Donny an errand before Hannah died? He was alone and he never returned to class. Now during the Ball I was standing right next to the dessert table. I saw Donny leaving you and Hermione and then he disappeared in the crowed. A few minutes went by and Padma was found dead. So where did he go?"

"If I remembered correctly, he was supposed to get Hermione something to drink. But you would had seen him if you were at the dessert table. But if Hermione is a target, why didn't he kill her then?"

"I don't know. Maybe the first attack he thought that Padma was her. She was after all in the same color dress," Neville pointed out.

Ron took in some deep breaths and then looked at Neville. "So how long have you known, about Donny anyways?" He said that in such a calm tone and it shock Neville.

"You've known about him too!" said Neville. "How long has this been going on?"

"I've known about Donny being a vampire since the end of September," answered Ron.

"Me too. I remember during the first lock down you were reading books on vampires. At first I thought that maybe you were reading to get a better knowledge of the demon, so I began reading them too. As I read your books, I saw the notes you were placing in each of the pages and I figured out that they were about Donny."

"So you've been reading my books eh? Yeah well after the lock down I began taking notes on him, but what got me thinking that he was a vampire was when I first met him," said Ron. "When I shook his hand, it felt like I was meeting a human dementor. My body whole went cold and I felt . . ."

". . . an evil presence running through your body. Yes I felt it too," answered Neville. "Ever since that train ride I've been afraid to go near him."

"You know I'm really happy that you said that. I thought that I was the only one that felt that," said Ron. "And I feel much relief that I'm not the only one that thinks that Donny is a vampire but it's going to be hard to tell anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because there is one major thing that proves that he's not," said Ron. "He can walk in the sunlight. Vampires can't be in the sun; they will turn to dust, and there is no proof that there are any day-walkers."

"But Donny is one."

"I know that he is, but how do we prove it?"

"Well what do we know that proves that he is a vampire?"

"I know that he doesn't eat human food, but if he does he always ends up puking up," said Ron, "and he's very strong. He's also nocturnal. I've seen him many times getting out of bed in the middle of the night, and he drink blood."

"Are . . . are you sure? How do you know?"

"Well the drinks that he orders from the Three Broomsticks are bottles of Bloody Marry."

Neville's eyes just bulged out when he heard that. "I thought that all pubs are band to sell that. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. The bottle looks like any ordinary bottle, but on one side there's a seal with the letter 'M' on it," said Ron.

"What else?" asked Neville.

"Well . . . it's a long shot, but on the first day of school I found dirt all around his bed. I thought that maybe that he went out that night, but now I wonder." Ron went over to Donny's bed. There wasn't any visible sign of dirt. He then lifted his pillow. Nothing, so then he removed the sheets. No sign of dirt anywhere.

"What are you looking for?" asked Neville.

"Well remember when Professor Maddox said that vampires must return to their home land to sleep, if not they could die?" asked Ron.

"Yes."

"Well Donny too must return back to his home to sleep unless he carried some dirt because then he wouldn't need to return," said Ron.

"Maybe it's in his trunk," suggest Neville.

"No. The dirt must be on his bed," said Ron. The bed was stripped clean and Ron was still unsatisfied, but then he thought of something. If the dirt wasn't under his pillow or under his sheets then there could only be one other place. Ron then stuck his hand under the mattress. He began feeling around until he ran a cross something. He pulled it out and saw that it was a small sack. He opened it up and looked in.

"What is it?" asked Neville.

Ron tipped the sack and dried dirt soon poured into his hand. He then stuck the dirt back into the sack and placed it back under the mattress. He grabbed his wand and then casted a spell to re-make the bed. "I've also seen him with red eyes."

"Really when?" asked Neville.

"It was only once and it happened after Maddox casted the Lumos Solem spell on him, I saw that his eyes had turned red and that was also why he had to wear sunglasses for the rest of the day," said Ron.

"What about magic. Can Donny perform any magic because I haven't seen him use his wand? In fact does he even own a wand?"

"I don't know. He doesn't take any Charms or Transfiguration classes so I don't know, but he has casted a few spells. He has casted the Fontis charm and the Caligo spell," said Ron. "But he did all that using wandless magic."

"Those are also earth spells," Neville pointed out. "Do you suppose that vampires can actually perform earth spells?"

"I don't know."

"You know I think we should tell Dumbledore about what we know," suggested Neville. "He can put a stop to this."

"But I've already told Dumbledore about Donny a few months ago."

"You have?"

Ron nodded and then sat down next to Neville. "When I went to Dumbledore, back in October, telling him that Donny was a vampire, he didn't seem too concern."

"But he must listen to us," said Neville.

"We will go and tell him, but we shouldn't disturb him at the moment. Right now he's having a meeting . . . with a vampire. This vampire has been advising him for sometime," said Ron.

"The vampire is advising him . . . you mean controlling him," said Neville. "Don't forget that vampires have the ability to control your mind. He's probably trying to take over the school."

"Neville, I think that maybe you're over exaggerating the situation a bit," said Ron. "Sure we can say that Donny is a vampire, but what proof do we have to say that Lucid wants to take over the school?"

"The Prince is here?" asked Neville.

"Yes and I don't think he's here to take over. I think he's here to help," said Ron. "So if we went to Dumbledore right now, he would just turn us away."

"But I feel that we should tell someone. Someone else should know," said Neville

"I think I know someone who we can trust."

"Who?"

"Professor Brown."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0--0-

In the Room of Requirement Dumbledore and Lucid waited for Mad-Eye to return along with the rest of the professors.

"So Lucid, are you here to stay?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. After careful thought and an agreement with the Elders I will stay and help you," answered Lucid. "Besides I'm at home here."

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot tell you. This castle has many secrets. Secrets that two of the four founds have kept for a thousand years," answered Lucid.

Dumbledore was going to reply on Lucid's comment, but before he could open his mouth there were six pops and the professors and Mad-Eye were there.

"Nice that everyone could make it," said Dumbledore. "Let me first introduce everyone. Lucid, I believe you've met most of the professors here. There's Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Myrddin Maddox, Emmett Brown, Alaster Moody, and Filius Flickwick."

"It's nice seeing you all again," said Lucid.

They all greeted Lucid and then took a set at the table.

"Filius, you might have heard by now that the third floor has been breached. Do you have any ideas how that could have happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"No I don't," answered Flickwick. "The charms that I cast were some of my own. It would have kept a werewolf contain, so I don't know how the vampire could have gotten free."

"Is it possible for a student to have broken the charms?" asked Mad-Eye.

"No. Not even someone from my advance class could break it," he answered.

"Then **_could_ **it be possible for a vampire to break the charm," McGonagall pointed out and then looked at Maddox.

Maddox moved his posture, sat back in his seat, and crossed his arms. He was deep in thought on about how to answer the question and then he replied, "Well we all know that vampires have no real powers so I would say that it would be impossible for a vampire to break the charm, but . . . I bet if we ask Lucid he might say something different."

They all looked at Lucid and waited for his answer. He looked at them all and gave them a wide smile.

"You have been taught for years that vampires drink blood and only control the human mind, but what you don't know is that we do in fact have magical abilities. Much more than to trap mortals in a building," he said. "The magic that we have is at a much higher level than at a wizard's level. Vampires have been around since the beginning of time and perfected magic in a way that the highest ranking wizard, that's a Pure-Blood, might be able to achieve. So your charms, Filius, couldn't keep the vampire trap. No offence but to him it was like child's play. But if you want to stop him, you must use vampire magic."

"But what is vampire magic and what does being Pure-Blood have to do with all of this?" asked Flickwick.

"Vampire's refer to their magic as Old Magic. It's magic that has been around from the very beginning. Wizards have based their magic off of Old Magic from their Latin roots, so you might have been taught some Old Magic without knowing it. And as for the second part of your question . . ." Lucid took in a deep breath before answering it and then look straight into Flickwick's eyes," when dealing with vampires it's all about blood. A Pure-Blooded wizard is more of a threat than a Half-Blood, or a Muggle-Born."

There then was a big silence in the room. Everyone was staring at one another waiting for someone to break the awkward. Emmett eyed everyone once and then idea came to him.

"Lucid, if our magic isn't all that much different to yours than it would be easy to learn."

"I suppose so, but you won't be able to learn it here," replied Lucid. "There aren't any records to Old Magic because it is forbidden for wizards to publish it."

"Then is it possible for you to teach us?" asked Emmett. "Or at least tell us the spells that are Old Magic and we can practice on our own."

"I cannot. Exchanging magic is forbidden between race; you should that. The only way for you to learn Old Magic is to become a vampire," said Lucid. "But if you want to feel a little bit safer than you should start studying some of your own old spells. It will have some effect, but don't guarantee in killing it."

"But most of our old spells have been lost to us for generations," said McGonagall. "How will we know which spells will work?"

"Well we can already count that the Solaris spell has no effect," said Maddox.

"You are very true. That artificial sun spell is useless. If you want a sun spell you should use the Lumos Solem spell," answered Lucid. "It doesn't kill a vampire, but blinds and sheds it to its true form."

"How do you know that?" asked Snape.

"My friend, Merlin, made most of your old spells with some assistance from me," answered Lucid.

"But you just said that exchanging magic is forbidden," said Emmett.

"And it is. Because of my participant in giving wizards their spells, my father created a powerful protection/guardian spell. The spell prevented magical creatures to share their magic. My father felt that no magical race should have the knowledge of someone else's magic," said Lucid. "So even if I wanted to teach you, I wouldn't be able to."

McGonagall turned and looked at Dumbedlore with worried eyes. "Albus, what are we going to do? Not all of the students can produce the Lumos Solem spell," she said

"That will not be a problem. I will not have them roam the halls any further," answered Dumbledore.

"And you shouldn't. I can sense that the vampire is hunting right now, and if anyone would to roam them then they would end up as a meal," said Lucid.

"So how are we going to get the students to class," said McGonagall.

"By their time-watches," answered Dumbledore. "We will give them full controll over them so they move around."

"But if we give them that power, then they can travel to any part of the castle," said Snape. "Do you think that it's wise?"

"We will program it to send them only to the a sign safe spots and all of the professors must wear them as well. By orders all doors must be lock from the inside so that no one can enter," said Dumbledore.

"I will lock to doors preventing the vampire to enter, but I will need someone to come with to cast a spell so none of the students can leave," said Lucid.

"I will accompany you," said Flickwick.

"I'm sorry little wizard, but I will not take you with me," said Lucid. "I will only take someone pure of blood."

"Then I will go," said Mad-Eye. Lucid looked at Mad-Eye and agreed that he could come.

"Then its set," said Dumbledore. "


	17. A Shocking Moment

**Chapter XVI: A Shocking Moment**

A couple of days went by, and a memorial was held in the Great Hall for Hannah. Anyone that wanted to come could do so by their time-watch. In the Great Hall, all of the tables and benches were removed and in the center of the room was a pedestal and on it was a picture of Hannah wrapped in a blue flame. Hermione stood in front of the pedestal and gave a loud sigh.

"Is everything alright?" came a voice.

Hermione recognized it as Ron and didn't bother to turn around.

"Hannah was really looking forward in working with me on our research paper," said Hermione. "I've never worked with her before and I guess I will never get the chance to." She turned around towards Ron and he notice that her eyes were red from crying. "Why kill her? She was such a nice and honest person." She began to cry again and Ron embraced her with a hug.

"I'm sorry," said Ron. "But I think I know why she died."

Hermione looked up, "Really? Then why?"

"It actually came from Neville, but I believe that the vampire is targeting the prefects," answered Ron.

"What? What ever gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Because two are dead and two are remaining," said a voice.

She just opened her mouth to argue when she saw Anthony and Ernie who were the ones who answered.

"Ron approach us with his concerns and we both agree with him," said Ernie.

"But why the prefects?" asked Hermione.

"Prefects hold power in the school," answered Anthony. "And power means something to vampires, and the fact that he's targeting the girls could mean that he's looking for a bride."

"That's nonsense, and you actually believe those lessons that Professor Brown has been teaching," said Hermione.

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Anthony.

"He teaches Mythology. Nothing is truth in his class," snapped Hermione.

"Well then forget about Brown and his lessons; the truth is that the vampire is targeting the prefects. We are just concern about you," said Ernie.

"I'm sorry . . . it's just that being lock up for so long has made me lose focus," said Hermione. She took in a deep breath, "Has anyone told Dumbledore about this?"

"No. He's been busy that none of us could get an appointment," answered Ron.

"Well then has anyone told Pansy?"

"She's not here and neither is Draco," answered Ernie. "We are trying to find Snape, but no ones has spotted him."

Ron soon felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Neville standing behind him. "Ron, Professor Brown is here. Let's go," whispered Neville.

Ron quickly turned towards the other prefects and said, "If you guys would excuse me I need to leave." He left with Neville and they quickly went over to Emmett.

"Professor Brown," said Neville, "we need to talk to you."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't think we should talk here. Is there some place we can talk in private?" asked Ron.

"Sure. We can go to my office," replied Emmett. He then grabbed Neville's wrist and began programing his office and the time into it. Once he was done with Neville's, he began programing Ron's. As soon as everyone was in Emmett's office, they took a seat and Emmett waited until someone began to talk.

"Thank you for giving up some of your time to hear us," began Ron.

"It's my pleasure, now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Emmett.

"It's about the vampire. We think that it's are after the prefects," said Ron. "We got the idea because so far two are already dead."

"That is a very good theory. Have you told the other prefects?"

"I haven't told Pansy or Draco yet because they weren't at the memorial," said Ron.

"We've also tried telling Dumbleodre, but he's not seeing anyone," added Neville.

"Well I'll personally tell Dumbledore and then I'll tell Snape to warn Pansy and Draco. Is that all?"

"No there's more. We have good reason to say that Donny is a vampire," said Ron.

Emmett just stared at them for a moment trying to make sure that what he heard was right. "Are you referring to Donny Galahad?"

"The one and only."

"So what gave you the idea?" asked Emmett.

"We did a study on him and found that he fits all the criteria in being a vampire," said Neville, "well all but one . . ."

"Donny's a day-walker," Emmett pointed out. "I'm sorry guys but there are no such thing as day-walkers."

"We know that, but we are thinking that maybe he's using something to protect himself," suggested Ron.

"Well there are potions that do protect someone from the UV rays, but I haven't heard of vampires using it," said Emmett. He then looked at Ron and Neville and saw that they were very serious about all of this. "If you feel any better, I will look into that."

They both smiled with ease.

"Well I guess we better get going. Someone might be wondering where we are," said Neville. He then stood up and began punching in his destination. With in a minute he left. Ron didn't do anything but stay seated.

"What's wrong, Ron?" asked Emmett.

"Emmett, I think that Donny is just not only a vampire but I believe that he's the vampire that's keeping us lock up and he's after Hermione," said Ron. "I have many reasons. First, he's never around when the attacks happen and second, the two prefects was some how connected with Hermione; Padma wore a red dress that looked like her, and Hannah was her partner."

"Lucid did say that the vampire has been confused in why he hasn't found the right girl," said Emmett. "But Donny knows Hermione. He wouldn't get confuse."

"You are right, but he's still a vampire," said Ron. He then took out a piece of paper and handed it to Emmett. "Neville and I made this list. It's everything that proves that Donny is different."

Emmett took the list and began reading what was all on it.

"There's also one thing that's not on it," said Ron. "When I shook Donny's hand, I felt a cold sinister feeling running through my body. Neville felt it too."

"Now that's interesting," said Emmett. "I have heard something like that, but I will have to do some research. Now you better get going. Neville might be wondering why you haven't left?

They then said their good byes and then Ron stood up and began setting his time-watch. With in minutes he was back in the Great Hall."

* * *

A few weeks went by and it was soon mid February. The sun tried to break through, but the clouds were too think. Emmett did manage to talk to Dumbledore and he decided to have a 24 hour watch by placing a buddy charm on Hermione and Pansy. Hermione now has to go every where with Lavender and Pansy was partnered up with Millicent. Emmett never gotten back with Ron and Neville and it was bothering them, so during break, Ron gave Emmett a visit.

"Hi Ron. Aren't you suppose to be heading off to class?" asked Emmett. He was clearing the chalkboard and began placing a new lesson onto it.

"I'm on break." Ron sat his bag down and walked over towards Emmett.

"Oh, so what can I do for you?" asked Emmett. He sat his wand down and gave his attention to him.

"It's been weeks since we last talk. I was wondering if you found anything?"

"I'm sorry. I've been extremely busy, but I have found something."

"You have."

"Yes, but we shouldn't discuss it here. I have a class to teach in ten minutes. During lunch meet me in my office. There I will tell you," said Emmett.

"Okay then. I'll let you get back to what you where doing," said Ron. Emmett nodded and grabbed his wand and began duplicating a packet for his class. Ron went back to his bag and left.

He ended up back in the library behind a book shelf. He was there studying with; Harry, Hermione, Neville and Donny. He didn't tell neither one of them that he had left and he could already hear Hermione calling for him.

"Ron, hey where are you?"

He didn't want to explain for his disappearance, so he just randomly grabbed a book and quickly went to the table they were sitting at.

"Where did you go?" asked Harry. "You like left in the middle of us studying for our potions quiz."

"Sorry. I needed to look for a book," answered Ron as he held up the book. He then quickly placed it in his bag before anyone could have read the cover and went over to Neville. "We need to talk."

Neville look up at Ron and saw that it was of important, so he quickly sat his quill down and he and Ron step aside and talk.

"What is it?" asked Neville in a whisper.

"I just went to talk to Professor Brown, and he said that he has some news for us. He wants us to meet him in his office during lunch," answered Ron.

"Hey you guys," said Harry, " are you going to join us over here. We still have our projects for Binns to do."

Ron and Neville's ended their conversation and went back to the others.

* * *

Lunch came and everyone took their seat in the Great Hall. Ron and Neville began piling their plates with food as normal and began eating at their normal pace. They weren't paying attention at the time and forgot about meeting with Emmett. Thirty minutes went by and then then all of the sudden a piece of parchment appeared in Ron's pea's soup. Three words appeared; **where are you**, and then slowly disappeared and the parchment was blank. Ron immediately realized who it was from. He then quietly reminded Neville and they began to program their watch.

"Where are you two going?" asked Donny.

"No where that you need to know," answered Ron. He'd finished placing Emmett's room number and the time and soon they were gone. When they arrived in Emmett's office, there were books and old scrolls all laying around in a messy order.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Emmett. He had climbed up a latter and was looking for a book on one of his shelves.

"We're sorry. Just lost the time," answered Ron. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a book of course, but this book will help me explain your answer better," answered Emmett. "Erah, come on I saw you this morning."

"What answer do you have for us?" asked Neville.

"Ah here it is," said Emmett. He grabbed the book and headed over toward the boys "Ron, remember you said that when you and Neville touched Donny you felt something strange."

"Yeah."

"I think I know why." He opened the book and began flipping through the pages. "Ah here it is." He sat the book down on his desk for them to all see.

"This is a page about vampires and their . . . slayers," said Ron. "I haven't read any books about slayers, yet I've heard of some like Van Helsing."

"Well the reason why you haven't read this book is because there are only five copies left, but here listen: Vampires have two great enemies in the world, werewolves and wizards. Werewolves have been their oldest enemies. It all started when a clan of vampires killed a small pack of werewolves. They've been feuding ever since. Wizards had been slaves to the vampires, but once the war between the vampires and the werewolves started, the wizards began secretly helping the werewolves and so the vampires began fighting with them as well."

"That's nice but . . ."

"Shut up and listen. Vampire's powers are really old and really powerful. They have the ability to move objects with their mind and manipulate other minds. Also they have the ability to know the difference between the different types of mortals like Muggles, Muggle Born, and also Half-blood wizards. Each mortal has a different smell. The only mortals they can't smell out are Pure-blood wizards."

"So they can actually tell the difference between Muggles and Muggle Born?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Emmett. "It also says that Pure-bloods and only Pure-bloods can sense vampires **only** when they touch each others skin. With that ability Pure-blood wizards have made the best slayers."

"So when we shook his hand . . . we were sensing he was a vampire. That would explain everything," said Nevile

"Yeah and why Malfoy is afraid of him. He must know something wasn't right when they fought in the costume shop. And Harry and Hermione . . . no wonder they didn't feel anything. They're not Pure-bloods," said Ron.

"That would also explain why Donny wears gloves. He wouldn't want to draw any unwanted attention towards any more Pure-bloods," said Neville.

"You know what this mean, we have proof that Donny is a vampire," said Ron.

"We need to tell Dumbledore," said Neville. They began to hurry with their time watches, but Emmett went up to them and quickly stopped them.

"Wait just a minute. This still hasn't proved that he's a vampire. We are still missing some facts."

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"He's a day-walker, remember. Before we tell anyone we need to figure out why he can walk in the sunlight," said Emmett.

"We just can't keep quiet. What if there's another attack," said Ron.

"I know Ron, but in order for anyone to believe you, you must show some hard facts. Just hold off for a while. I need to do some more research ," said Emmett.

The chimes on Emmett's clock began to ring marking the end of lunch. Class was to be resuming in ten minutes, so Ron and Neville began getting ready to leave.

"Well Emmett, thanks for every thing. I'll be back later in the week to talk some more," said Ron.

They finished saying their good byes and began to set their time-watches. They were almost done setting their watches, when they heard a scream and they stopped.

"What was that?" asked Neville.

"It sounded like Pansy," answered Ron. "and it was coming from behind the door."

"That's impossible," stated Emmett.

They all hurried over to the door and placed their ear against it. They waited and then heard another scream.

"Emmett, we need to open this door," said Ron.

"I know and stand back boys," said Emmett. He raised his wand and blasted his door open. They all stuck their heads out and saw that the hall was dark. Nothing could have been seen.

"Stay here. I'm going to see what has happen."

"No way, I'm coming too," said Ron.

"Me too," said Neville.

"Fine but stay close and use the Lumos Solem spell to light your wand," said Emmett.

So they left together. Down the hall they found a door wide open. They could hear someone sobbing, so they went in to see who it was. On the floor they saw Millicent Bulstrode.

"Miss. Bulstrode, what's wrong?" asked Emmett.

"I-I tr-tried to tell . . . tell her . . . ."

"Tell who what?"

"Pansy not to go near the door," cried Millicent. "It was open when we got here. She was going to see what was in the hall before closing it and that was when a hand with long fingers came and grabbed her head."

"What? Did I hear you right. You saw a hand coming from the door and took Pansy away?" asked Ron.

"Yes, but it didn't grabbed her until her head was out of the door frame."

"Emmett I thought . . .," Ron turned around to ask his friend something, but he was gone. "Emmett where are you?" Ron re-lit his wand and took a look down the hall. He saw Emmett, he was kneeling over a body. Ron and Neville quickly went over to him and saw that the girl was Pansy.

"Ron," whispered Neville, "you know what this means now that Pansy is dead."

"Yeah. Hermione is the one. She's the one that the vampire is after," whispered Ron.

"Ron, Neville get to your classroom. There's nothing that you can do,"said Emmett. He then casted a spell and silver shaggy dog began running towards the stairs.

Ron began programing his watch but something caught his eyes and he stopped. He quickly look up and he thought he saw Donny going behind a corner.

"Hey Donny stop!" cried Ron. He quickly ran after him, but when he turned the corner there were no signs of him. He was about to go looking for him, but couldn't when Emmett grabbed his shoulder.

"I thought I told you set your time-watch and leave," said Emmett. "What class do you have?"

"Charms. Emmett I saw him I saw Donny. He was here. He attack her I'm sure," said Ron.

"For more reason you should go to class. Vampires only attack when there are a few people present," said Emmett." Emmett grabbed Ron's arm and began programing his watch. While he was doing that, Professor Dumbledore and Lucid appeared.

"Professor Brown I got your message," said Dumbledore. He saw Ron and then gave Emmett a look.

"Mr. Weasley was in my office when we heard the screams. He came to give me some assistance, but now he's leaving," said Emmett. He'd finished setting the time and within seconds Ron was gone.

"So how did he get to her?" asked Lucid. "He couldn't have gotten in any of the rooms. Not with the spell that I placed on all the door frames."

"I don't know exactly by we have a wittiness who saw it all," said Emmett. He led them all towards the open classroom where Millicent was still sitting on the floor. Students were showing up for class and were wondering what was going on.

"We should take her to see Poppy," said Dumbledore. "Lucid please help me get her up." Lucid covered his hands with his robes and helped to get Millicent up.

As they helped her to her feet, Emmett made sure that the path for them was cleared. Once they were at the hospital wing, Poppy came rushing over to them and quickly gave her assistance. They couldn't question Millicent. She was still shock of what had happen, so everyone left for her to recover. When Emmett returned to his office, he quickly fixed his door and locked it. As he turned around he stood still as he saw someone standing by his bookshelf.

"Mr. Galahad what—how did y-you get in h-here?" asked Emmett in a nervous voice.

"Professor Brown we need to talk," said Donny.


End file.
